


Jamie and Maggie Sawyer first christmas holiday together with the super gang Family season 6

by Sanvers80



Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [5]
Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Christmas, Friendship/Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, NCPD, National City (DCU), ReignCorp, Sanver - Freeform, SuperCorp, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 50,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanvers80/pseuds/Sanvers80
Summary: brand new season with Jamie Sawyer and her super family a lot new moments with everyone including with sam and Ruby and Alura they are celebrating christmas a little early Kara favourite time of yr the supergirl of steel sharing all of christmas secret like mince pies xmas cake and cookie and gingerbread men decorate it family time for them allJamie will be spoit rotten with her first ever family xmas thats all Maggie was the best for her daughter and now she can experience true xmas moments
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias
Series: Part 2 of season 2 Jamie sawyer new adventure with superfamily [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965454
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Time had past by since Lillian Luthor disappearing!!

Time had past Alex and Maggie did eventually come over to Lena pen house and arranged with Ncpd and Jonn to make Lillian Luthor disappear for a while till the dusk had settle and that they cud investigate more into the Jewellery heist and to see if superman and Lillian theory was right did Lex Luthor orchestra it behind bars time will tell if he did or not.  
December had finally arrived the Christmas celebrations with the super gang had started they were all talking and organizing their first Christmas together as family Eliza and Sam helped out with like the food shopping and Jamie and Ruby went in search of decorations for both of tree's Kara loved Christmas time it was her favourite time of yr her bump had grown a lot more little one was not kicking as much they all keep a very close eye on her especially her mum who never left her side whilst Lena was working at L corp.  
Maggie and Alex wanted a head start on Christmas presents for Jamie and the rest of the family while they were out the director had noticed a poster and some flyer's which had discounted tickets for some of the Christmas ride's the national city xmas market was arriving at the weekend Alex face lit up and she turned and faced her detective and showed her the poster and the flyer “ what u reckon babe cud we go this weekend with the girls I know Jamie wud love it and so will ruby and we all  
know Kara loves Christmas time hopefully Lena will let her come as well” said Alex.  
Maggie cud see Alex was excited about it already how cud she refuse her little family to not have fun at their first Christmas Fayre “okay we can go babe and take Jamie and Ruby and only if Lena will let Kara go we can ask the others as well if they wanna joins us this weekend for some festive fun” said Maggie, Alex hugged and kissed her lady she was getting excited for some weekend festive fun with her little family so they carried on doing their Christmas shopping together.  
Buying some small prezzie for everyone the director thought she wud go to the baby store and get some stuff for her unborn niece or nephew Maggie went with Alex and helped the director on what to get and some baby grows as well Back at the pen house Kara was baking in the kitchen Lena had been home early and helped her lady makes some gingerbread men and some Christmas biscuit's Jamie and Ruby were watching Christmas movies with Sam and Clark and Lois Alura was mediating and keeping herself busy.  
The first batch of gingerbread men between Kara and Lena they decorated them and handed them out to little Jamie and ruby Sam had one as well Clark and Lois had a piece of Supercorp Christmas cake which they enjoyed having Lena and Kara were having fun baking together and making cakes and Christmas pudding and mince pies Lena never really experience a proper Christmas in the Luthor manor when she was growing up Lillian wasn't to keen on the festive period nor was Lex she happy to enjoy her first proper Christmas with Kara and their super family.  
She felt blessed and content that she truly was having her happy ending with her incredible lady and soon to be a mum the smell of Christmas arousal the hallway area Maggie and Alex returned and came up the private staircase near the penhouse carrying some food shopping for them tonite to have they were cooking it together and give Supercorp a nite off from it all Sanver was in Christmas heaven when they opened Lena front door they saw Supercorp in the kitchen.  
Maggie kicked them out of it and banished them to the lounge where the others were Lena went over to her bar area and got out her best scotch whiskey for everyone Lena had brought Jamie and Ruby a non alcoholic Christmas sparkling wine which she opened for them and gave a glass to Kara as well to try it which she enjoy  
Whilst Sanver was setting up the kitchen for tonight meal Alex went in to her jacket pocket and pulled out the poster and flyer's she went over to her sister then shown poster to Jamie and Ruby Supergirl and the youngster faces all lit up brightly and turned to Alex.  
“Pretty please can we go Mummy Alex this weekend with everyone please Ama Auntie Lena did u wanna come Auntie Kara I hope yr coming to this xmas fun Fayre please come it wont be the same without u there Krypto and Gertrude can look after u auntie Kara they will protect you” said Jamie Alex looked at Lena to answer her niece and then at Maggie who shrugged her shoulder at her lady.  
“Like I said babe it down to Lena if she lets Kara goes she is the boss of this household after all and yr sister fiance as well her rules only” said Maggie Lena smiled at Maggie for being on her side she waited to answer then looked at her wife then at her nieces who was crossing their fingers that Lena wud agree “alright how can I ever refuse a family Christmas day out with those adorable face yes we can to the Christmas Fayre over the weekend on one condition thou both Gertrude and Krypto will stay with auntie Kara” Lena spoke out.  
“Whilst u guys go on the rides I don't want yr aunt over tired or exhausted Jamie” said Lena to her niece's and everyone then all of sudden both ruby and Jamie rushed over to their aunt and hugged her “Thank thank yr the best ever Auntie Lena I swear we will have a great time and we will look after auntie Kara as well we promise love ya auntie Lena” said Ruby and Jamie at the same time Alex smiled at the interaction between Ms Luthor and her niece's Maggie smiled and carried on getting all the food together and what she needs to cook dinner with the director who rejoined her and got ready for everyone dinner with her lady.  
Lena and Kara snuggled up together with their niece's Sam sat next to Lena she was happy to be back with her family she thought she had lost them forever after everything reign had done to them she felt bless and honoured to part of Lena and Kara life Superman and Lois excused themselves for a bit and went out for a bit Clark flew over national city and went near the waterfront with Lois to have their time together it was clear night over national city Clark and Lois took stroll near the waterfront and watch out over the view superman wrapped his arms around his lady for a while he was happy and content.  
Back at Lena Apartment Alura had re joined her family she noticed Alex and Maggie had return and she went over to say hi and give both of them a hug “hiya Alura how are u doing we making dinner tonight we banished yr daughter and daughter in law to the lounge Sam and Jamie plus ruby are watching Christmas movies if u like to join them or u can help us prepare dinner if u like” said Alex “i wud love to help u out Alex thank for including me its lovely hang out with everyone and meeting everyone Im just happy and gratefully that Kara has all of you in her life thank you Alex and u too Maggie” said Alura

To Be Continued in nxt chapter


	2. Kara Danver and Jamie Sawyer morning ritual fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter finishes the first chapter where Jamie family enjoy some family time together they enjoy sanver dinner and just chilled out in front of tv laughing and giggling together Alura got use to Earth customer and enjoy her time with Kara family. 
> 
> Kara and Jamie enjoy their sunrise ritual they both enjoy their morning Gertrude love to snuggle up with Jamie on the lounger 
> 
> Sanver eventually wake up and get up and enjoy their morning together they didnt wanna distrurb Little lady on the balcony in case she had fallen a sleep

At Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena Penhouse with family

Sanver smiled at Kara mum and showed her what she cud do for them whilst they preparing the meat, In the lounge area Jamie was too comfort near her aunts and ruby was cuddling up to her mum both Dogs fast asleep near each other and they were content and happy watching Christmas movies together eating popcorn and giggling and laughing together Alex and Maggie was almost finished preparing the dinner for everyone with Alura help and then they retired to the lounge and re joined their family.   
Maggie had poured herself and Alex and a scotch and Alura poured her a glass of the sparkling wine and she tried and like it a lot that nite they all enjoyed their dinner together as a family Alura got used to earth food eventually she enjoyed her time with everyone the week got shorter Little Jamie had broken up from School it was time for some Christmas fun time with her family Lena had cleared her work schedule for the rest of week given Jess some time off as well to be with her family. which she was gratefully L corp had shut for the Christmas period obviously Lena cud work from home if she need too but she knew Kara and Alex love Christmas and it was their time to have some fun as family with Lena and Jamie.   
The weekend had arrived finally the sun was rising over National city everyone was sleep except Jamie she stirred and stretched out and yawned Gertrude followed suit she too stretched out and opened her eyes and noticed Jamie was about to crawl out of her bed and put on her Supergirl Onesis on that Lena bought her and loved her gift from her aunties so Gertrude and Jamie came out little lady room and sneaked down the hallway in the kitchen lounge area.   
Jamie got her stool and put on the coffee machine and Gertrude manage to get the patio door opened for them to watch the sunrise Jamie got some dog snacks for her pup and some water as well for Gertrude, Jamie made her hot choc and got a breakfast snack for her self and went outside placed her drink on the small lounger table and hop on and went under the covers and Gertrude followed and jumped and snuggled into her little human and settled.   
And they watch the sunrise together It wasn't long till Sanver woken up and did their usually stretching out and yawned then snuggled up together before they finally get out of bed Alex turned towards her lady and kissed her “love you so much Maggie cant believe we gonna have our first Christmas together as family finally cant wait to share all my Christmas with my two favorite people” said Alex.   
Maggie smiled at her lady and snuggled into Alex embrace “i cant wait either Alex gonna be the best Christmas ever as a family I'm looking forward to seeing Jamie open all of her prezzie and making the lounge a mess with all of the wrapping paper and Gertrude having some fun helping out little princess out as well” said Maggie the director turned on the TV to see the news and to see what the weather was gonna be like as it the first night of the Christmas Fayre which she couldn't wait to go and have some fun with her family she was glad Kara was coming it wouldn't be the same without her there with them.  
Back outside of the Sanver patio the lounger was rocking a little Jamie and Gertrude was almost falling back to sleep the sunrise had almost finished the young pup snuggled into Jamie she drifted back to sleep and started snoring on little lady chest it wasn't long till Alex and Maggie eventfully got up and heading towards the kitchen lounge area Maggie noticed the patio doors was open so she assumed her daughter and Gertrude had gone outside to watch the sunrise together.   
On the lounger Alex noticed the hot drink machine was warm so she thought Jamie must of made herself a hot choc before seeing the sunrise so she made herself and Maggie a honey coffee for starter's without waking up Jamie if she had fallen a sleep on the lounger so Maggie pulled the patio door too a little Alex started humming to herself she was happy and content she knew today was a good day and that it was gonna be a warm and sunny day and in the evening gonna be a clear nite which they need for the Fayre to enjoy themselves for a lot of fun and games.   
Over at Lena penhouse it was so quiet no one was a wake everyone was snoring their head off apart from Kara the little one started kicking a bit so Supergirl decided to get out of bed and go and get her self a Christmas hot chocolate and watch the sunrise If she hadn't missed it which she didn't she sat on the lounger and rocked it Krypto had joined her and snuggled up on her lap he sensed she wasn't comfortable at all and the little one was playing her up a little more he tried his best to comfort her.   
To Be continued nxt chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was the day of the xmas fayre everyone was gonna have a lot of fun as a family Kara and Alex loves Christmas and wanna share their xmas moment with their beloved family 
> 
> Alex and maggie cudnt wait to spend their first xmas together as family and shower little Jamie with alot of love and fun especially at the xmas fayre later int the after and evening gonna be a long day for the all but Jamie and ruby wud be over excited and cudnt wait to enjoy themselves


	3. Jamie Sawyer and Super gang xmas family outing part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is focus with Jamie Sawyer and her family xmas outing down by the waterfront everyone having a lazy morning before they have some xmas fun together sawyer family being lazy and little lady was chillin out on the lounger with Gertrude watching her sun rises.   
> Kara and Lena same having a lazy morning Alura had woken up and joined her daughter on the balcony and looked out within the view of national city thinking about things she feel blessed to be part of her daughter life again
> 
> sawyer/danver/Luthor family cant wait to be together for some xmas fayre fun as family its there time after all the hard work and busy schedule they have had recently

At lena Penhouse with super gang morning ritual

Alura stirred and stretched out yawned and she slowly wake up herself and crawled out of bed she put on her Supergirl gown that Kara had bought for her as a welcome gift and went to her en suite and freshen up and then she went to the lounge kitchen area to get her self a hot choc and a croissant that Kara introduced to her and she like them a lot after she got her breakfast and hot choc she noticed the patio door was opened and she went over and went outside only to find her daughter and Krypto all curled up on the lounger.   
So she went over to the wall and place her cup on it and looked out to view it was calm feeling she was happy that she had a chance to spend more time with her daughter she felt blessed to be part of Kara and her daughter in law life and their new beginning Lena finally stirred and woke herself up and stretched only to find no Kara in their bed which woke her up quickly and she yawned and crawled out of bed and got her silk dressing gown and went on a search for her lady she walked through to the lounge kitchen and she noticed no Krypto.   
So she went to make self a herbal tea and something to eat she reached over to her fone and noticed a text message alert and saw it was either Maggie or Alex but she knew it might have been from little Jamie saying hi to her and that she looking forward to seeing her aunt's later so she open it up and love and behold it was from little Jamie sending her love and a lot cuddle to both of aunt's and cant wait to see them later at the Fayre so she send a text back to her niece “morning Jamie hope u are okay looking forward to hanging out with u and everyone later miss u sweetie big hugs Lena xx.”   
Then she sent it and then she got a lot of heart emjos from her niece which made her smile she finished making her herbal tea and went to find her lady she over to her balcony patio door and went outside only to find Alura in deep thought near the balcony wall then she turned towards the lounger and she had heart eyes Krypto was all curled up into her lady who was sleeping under the lounger blanket she went over to sit down on the lounger without waking her lady.   
She lean down and kissed her lady and stroke Krypto who move his paw on Lena arm and he woke up slightly and lead his head on Supergirl he felt a movement he guided Lena hand on her lady tummy “ you can feel that boy cant you it wont be long till little one here Krypto then u be able to help look after little one with us and protect him or her” said Lena to Krypto Ms Luthor leaned back on the lounger Kara legs suddenly moved on Lena lap with the blanket and she slowly sipped on her herbal tea and she was happy and content and where she need to be with her lady and Krypto.   
She didn't wanna disturb Alura she just watched over her till she was ready to talk if she wanted too with her Back at Sawyer residence Ruby and Sam were the next one stirring and waking up and stretching out the sun rays were beaming through the blinds in their room and Sam slowly crawled out of bed Ruby wanted some more time in bed but she knew her mum wouldn't let her as it was a big day for their family so they both crawled out of bed and made their way to their en suite and wake themselves before joining Maggie and Alex on the balcony patio.   
Both of Jamie mum's had been sneakie and joined their daughter near the lounger Maggie managed to sit on it whilst it was rocking without waking up her daughter with Alex sat on one of the chair near the lounger and watching over both her lady and daughter she couldn't wait to the Xmas Fayre later and spend some time with her family Sam and Ruby eventually came through the lounge kitchen area and made themselves some hot chocs and some breakfast and joined Alex and Maggie on the balcony patio.  
“Morning guys hope u sleep well today gonna be exciting looking forward to chilling out and have some Xmas fun bring it on I see little lady and Gertrude are fast asleep she looks so peacefully and content Maggie” said Sam then Maggie turned and face Sam and spoke out “she totally does Sam she adore Sunrise so much since she was born I used to take her out and watch it and it used to calm her a little and she fall right back to sleep like she is now” said Maggie.   
Alex thought it was really cute and relaxing knowing that her daughter can come out on the balcony and just spend some time just her and Gertrude and relax and enjoy the morning sunrise just them before their day begins so eventually little lady and Gertrude woke up and had cuddles with both of her mum's on the lounger with Gertrude on her lap between the arias girl's and Jamie decided to have a lazy movie morning first then Alex reached out for her fone to see what time the Xmas Fayre actually opened up for day she thought they cud go and have lunch at one of the Xmas hut's.   
She text Lena coz she knew she wud be up and relaxing on their balcony with Kara and possibly Alura asking if they wanted to meet up for lunch at the waterfront once the Xmas Fayre is opened and the fun begins it wud save them cooking something for everyone and it be nice to have an all together family lunch with Eliza as well who been busy working and fund raising for her charity work that she been doing and she even done a lot more paintings which became commission as well which no one knew about it was like top secret from everyone.   
Alex message her mum then her fone rang and she answered it inside and spoke with her in depth on what's today plans and if she could make it for a family get together down by the waterfront she did mention Jonn would be there as well after his shift at the Deo Eliza agreed and couldn't wait to reunite with her family at lunchtime which put a smile on Alex face and she went back on the balcony to tell the other's the good news and Little Jamie got over excited and cuddle her mum and she spoke.   
“Yippeee cant wait for our family outing Ama gonna be exciting to see everyone and Grandma Eliza can I ask one thing thou mummy Alex do we know how Auntie Lillian is and If she still safe and secured I hate to think she all alone and not with us at all” said Jamie Alex and Maggie and Even Sam didn't know how to answer little Jamie question about Lillian where about's and if she was safe and secured they didn't really know exactly where she cud be and if the team was out of reach and that Lillian wasn't in any more danger from Lex Luthor.

To Be Continued in nxt chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone excited and cant wait for the xmas fayre fun to begin and they are looking forward to seeing Eliza danver's who been really busy with her work and charity work 
> 
> Jamie and Ruby are excited and overwhelmed to be with their family and spend some quality time together   
> there gonna be alot more fun when they are all at the xmas fayre and having the time of their life in the nxt chapter


	4. Jamie Sawyer and Super gang xmas family outing part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter the super family headed to the park and meet up beofre the xmas fayre opened and have some xmas hot choc and some xmas cookies together with Eliza both pups enjoyed the family to look after their family and Kara and Eliza,   
> Supergirl is so excited about celebrating xmas with her family ands especially with her lady there is a moment with supercorp which is a bit of surprised to Kara and made her family smile and proud of them as couple 
> 
> Alex starts a challenge with her family and everyone except for supercorp go on the first ride together

Little Sawyer enjoying her time with her special family and Ruby Arias 

“Jamie sweet we can away try and find out if she is okay and that she safe and out harm way I promise I will check on her status for you when I go back into the Deo I swear then I can report back to both u and Lena when I have some answer's for ya” said Alex, Jamie smiled at her mum and reach over for a hug from Alex “thank u mummy Alex yr the best tracker ever I know u wont let me down I really hope she is okay thou I do miss her a lot not knowing it hurt a lot” said Jamie then Alex gave her daughter all of her attention and wrapped her arms around her daughter and just held her.   
Maggie made a mental note to get some detail on Lillian for her daughter before anyone else can she had a few contact who cud look into it and make sure Lillian is okay and that she is safe Sam and Ruby finished their breakfast and they all went back inside and vacated to the lounge area Alex carried her daughter back inside with Gertrude following closer Maggie went back into the kitchen and re made some more hot chocs and got some breakfast snack for them till they head out for lunch with everyone.   
They all enjoyed their morning Supercorp and superman and Lois took a fly out over national city with Alura just clear their heads and have some time to themselves Kara noticed the waterfront was busy with the Fayre staff preparing the Xmas Fayre opening up the Xmas hutch's Santa grotto was been prepared and looked like national city Santa was helping out with decorations as well this yr at the national city Fayre they cud get a family portrait on Santa sledge with real life reindeer's as well which made Kara smile and excited she knew Jamie be overwhelmed meet the special Xmas guest she wasn't gonna say a word.   
Lena noticed the excitement on her lady face when they flew past the waterfront and they landed in the park area for a casual stroll before meeting up with the other's it wasn't gonna be long till the other arrive, in the distance by the cafe Lena spotted Eliza sitting down at one of the table's drinking her Xmas hot choc and reading the paper so she got Kara attention they all headed over to see Eliza which just made her jump a little but she was pleased to see her family and gave them all a bear hug and then a group hug.   
She invited them to have some Xmas hot drinks with her which they accepted and Kara choose some Xmas cookies and cake's as well they all settled down until superman cud hear his name been call out he did reckonize the little voice calling him she smiled and excused himself and left for a bit then all in sudden his super suit he arrived with Jamie and ruby in his arm's then in the distance Sanver's and Sam was walking through the park with Gertrude run over to her grandma.   
Who was more than happy to see the young pup who on both of her front paws tried to get on Eliza lap which everyone was laughing together watching the interaction so Eliza scoop the young pup into her arms and cuddled Gertrude she was happy and content and snuggled into her grandma then Alex spoke toward the young pup “ Gertrude yr getting to big to sit on people laps now u soppy pup we will let u this once as I know u very protective of yr grandma I will go and get u a dog Xmas treat I will be right back” said Alex.   
Jamie and ruby went into the playground area and went on most of the rides and swings let off some of their energy with everyone watching on including Superman and Supergirl, Maggie turned to Lena and spoke towards her “umm Lena this morning Jamie asked us about yr mum she asked if she was okay and that she safe and sound and taken care of by the authorities and if we cud check on her little lady misses yr mum and a little concerned for her if yr okay for us to look into it for her” said Maggie.   
Ms Luthor took a moment and looked over to where Jamie was and then she turned to face Maggie “of course it okay for u guys to check in about my mum I have thought about her since u guys made her disappear for a while I really hope she is okay and that she is safe for now till we know for sure she out of danger Maggie” said Lena, Maggie nodded and made a mental note to check in about Lena mum at some point when she back at work everyone was enjoying chilling out and enjoying their Xmas drinks.   
The youngsters return back to their family had some Xmas cookies which Kara had brought for them and a Xmas hot choc drink they both sat and then all of sudden two furry paws came up on Jamie shoulder and a certain someone head appeared as well Krypto had sneaked up on little lady almost nicking her Xmas cookie Lena started laughing so did the other then Kara went over to her niece and presented Krypto his own Xmas dog cookie for him so he got off little Jamie shoulder and sat down waited patiently for Supergirl to give it to him she asked for his paw which he did then she gave it to him and he was happy munching it.   
Time was ticking they all finished up at the cafe and made their way to towards the waterfront Krypto walked in between Ruby and Jamie and Gertrude stayed with her grandma side so did Alex she walked alongside her mum to make her feel safe unaware on what happened to Eliza in the park the last time she was there superman and Supergirl took flight and made sure the waterfront was secured and safe Lena allowed Kara to do it this once she stayed close to Sam and Lois she knew Tony was nearby if anything did happened which she hoped wouldn't.   
They all arrived at the entrance of the waterfront and had to queue up to get their pass Alex had the discount ticket flyer for them all it didn't take long till it was their turn Kara and Clark had rejoined their family and got excited to share some Xmas spirit among their family Kara rejoined her lady and Sam and Lois “hey babe its all secured and safe ready to have some Xmas fun looking around the Xmas huts with me maybe we cud have a look for new Xmas ornament for our Xmas tree and maybe get one for this little one as well what u say Lena” said Kara to Lena whilst placing both their hand on Supergirl tummy.   
Lena smiled and kissed her lady in public she didn't wanna hide anymore of her true self and the love she had for the girl of steel Kara was surprised and shocked she was completely smitten with the Ceo of L corp Lena Luthor was her and hers only she didn't care who knew about them they were happy and content and expecting their first child they knew the risk Sam and Lois and Eliza and superman were happy for them both Supercorp was always protected by their family they all got their Xmas wristband and the pups got a special one to have on their collar's.   
Alex turned to towards her family and especially her sister “lets go and have some Xmas fun guys who wanna go on some Xmas rides first then we can have some lunch then look at the stall afterwards” said Alex “the last one to the first Xmas rides has to buy us all a Xmas candy cone let go” said the director so superman and the youngster's Lois Sam and Ruby and Eliza they all rushed over to the first ride Kara and Lena was too into each other and strolled over to the first ride and watched everyone go on the Xmas sledge see saw.   
Both pups went on the ride with them all Lena allowed it and took some pic's on her fone for memories she wanted to stay with her lady and protect her and spend some quality with her “why don't u join them my love I wud be fine promise here love ya babe but go and have some fun with our family for me” said Kara Lena looked up into Supergirl eyes “i wud rather be next to my lady and hold her in my arms and watch our family have fun for us both and see the joy in their face it gives me a warm fuzz feeling in my heart Kara” said Lena.   
Supergirl turned slightly and wrapped her arms around Lena neck and kissed her lady and smiled at her “you my love are the sweetest ever we are so lucky to have you in our life babe u knew we are gonna have to get them some Xmas sugary goodies cones from the candy stall” said Kara, Lena just smiled and kissed her lady cheek “ why dont u lead the way babe to the candy stall and we can certainly get them some Xmas Candy Cones for sure” said MsLuthor.   
To her lady so Kara led her lady through some of crowd and went over to Xmas candy cone stall it was filled with cookies and different Xmas candy sweets and Xmas Godsmacker and a gingerbread houses so between them they choose different one's for their family and especially both of their niece's then even saw some some dog Xmas treats so they bought Krypto and Gertrude some Xmas treats and so Lena paid the couple and thanked them and wish them happy holidays.   
And Supercorp went back over to their family only to find them on the Xmas dodgem cars and superman chasing them all they laughing and giggling Eliza had Gertrude in her car Sam and ruby were in their own one Jamie and Krypto were together in another one and for same for Sanver's Supercorp were just giggling at their family it was funny to watch them chasing each other and having some xmas fun together.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a soft one and magical family moment with them all Jamie and Ruby get to hang out with their family and have some xmas fun with Alex and Eliza plus both pups join in the fun with Supercorp watching over them all 
> 
> Lena is overwhelmed and happy and just doesn't wanna leave her lady side at all enjoying time with their family she wud rather celebrate xmas moments with her lady by her side and watching everyone having some fun and there alot giggles among them all   
> there a lot more in the nxt chapter with the super gang family at the xmas fayre Enjoy guys thanx for the support!!


	5. Jamie Sawyer and Super gang at the Xmas Fayre together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this part follows on with Jamie and ruby having a great time with their family in the xmas fun fayre with everyone especially with superman and Alura and Lois they all go on different rides together and have a right laugh and thee alot giggling within the chapter Jamie has the best time ever she enjoy her time with her special family. 
> 
> Supercorp has a great time together just being silly and goofy together and spending some quality time with their family and just relaxing and eating alot of xmas candy and some Xmas hot choc drinks Alura is having a great time with the super gang

Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias still having fun on the dodgems chasing Superman

Jamie and Ruby were having so much fun they wanted to go around again in the Xmas dodgem car with Superman and Lois Clark looked at Alex and Maggie they both nodded a yes then superman spoke “ right are u ready then lets go again only this time see if u can catch me and auntie Lois Jamie lets race” said Clark to Jamie both girls were giggling and laughing then Ruby spoke “bring it on uncle Clark we catch u within seconds challenge accepted” then she high fived Jamie.   
Then they changed side Ruby was gonna drive the car this time little Jamie was getting excited Maggie and Alex and Eliza watched on with Supercorp laughing and giggling watching the interaction between superman and jamie and Ruby getting ready to race their uncle around the dodgem arena Maggie spoke out “be carefully u two I dont wanna be rescuing u if u get stuck Clark look after the girls for us” Sam remained in her car with Krypto who wanted to play more he did bark a little and then Ms Arias stroke him and he settled down and lead his head on Sam lap.   
Kara and Lena gave Eliza and Alex and Maggie their Xmas sugary goodies cone Alex gave her sister the biggest cuddle and so did Maggie as well “Thank Supercorp yr the best love u guys” said Maggie then Eliza accepted her Xmas cone from the girls and she smiled and tucked into it and they watched the youngster's chasing and catching Sam and Clark around the dodgem arena for a bit after a while the youngster moved on to the next ride Jamie went over to Alura to see if she wud come on a the ferries wheel with them.  
Which she did and they guide her over and they all queued up for it including Kara and Lena plus both dogs Jamie lean into Alura who placed her arms around both girls to make them feel safe and secured Sam and Eliza sat in one and both Sanver and supercorp sat together and cuddled up together it was busy within the queue Superman and Lois had their own one both pups was with their grandma Eliza who made sure they were secured and safe with her Ferris wheel was like a 15minutes ride they were all enjoying their family time together.   
Looking out to the view both Ruby and Jamie were enjoying their time with Alura chatting with her and she was telling them story's about Krypton just keep them focused and enjoying the ride after they enjoyed the Ferris wheel Kara spotted a Xmas carousel and looked at Lena who smiled and nodded a yes to her they all went over Kara wanted the sledge one so that Lena can be with her and the youngster wanted a reindeer each.   
Then there a house chimney cart and snowman cart and candy cane cart and more reindeer ones both pups went with Supercorp in the sledge Maggie and Alex were fighting over who was gonna have Rudolph and comet Superman and Lois choose one each of the other reindeer's then it start up and they were laughing and giggling together and singing Xmas carol along with the music Lena had never heard Kara sing she felt she was in heaven and on cloud 9 with Kara angelic voice she was blown away and amazed at it and she cuddled up to her lady both pups were listening to her as well Alex and Maggie were singing along.   
And youngster as well they were all having a blast best time ever Once the carousel finished they all headed over to the Xmas hut restaurant and managed to get a table and they all got settled and both pups had their own Xmas treat which Kara had given them and they settled and laid down for a bit and allowed their family to have something to eat they all ordered something from the Xmas meal turkey rolls and salad a turkey dinner which both youngster ordered Maggie make sure Jamie had vegan Xmas style which the staff was more than happy to do it for little lady.   
Sanver had Xmas vegan burger and chips Supercorp had a similar to Sanvers but had added Xmas pot sticks to theirs superman and Lois and Alura they ordered fully Xmas dinner so that Alura cud try it and see if she liked with some side dishes as well they ordered some Xmas drinks as well Alura made a toast to her family and especially to both her daughter and daughter in law and thanking them for including her for some Xmas fun with them they all chimed their glasses together and enjoyed their meal with some giggling and laughter as a family.  
Kara shared some of her extra sides with Lena and feed her them and Lena gave Kara a kiss on the cheek “i love u babe this is the best day ever coming here to the Xmas Fayre with everyone I'm happy yr mum is having a great time with us Kara” said Lena Supergirl looked towards her mum and raised her glass to Alura and she did it back to them which made them smile Maggie and Alex were teasing each other when all of sudden a familiar shadow approached them Eliza looked up and she smiled and was happy to see their new guest.   
“Uncle Jonn u came to the Xmas Fayre yipppeee welcome to our family time come sit I'm sure we can get the waitress back over so that u can order some food uncle Jonn” said little Jamie So between ruby and Jamie waved to the waitress who came over to the youngster “yes my sweetie's how may I help u my darlings” then Jamie spoke “cud my uncle Jonn order some Xmas food please whatever he wud like and a Xmas drink of his choice as well he been working a lot and it our family Xmas time together”said Jamie.   
The waitress smiled and nodded and went over to Jamie Uncle and he pleased a food and drink order and sat next to Eliza and they hugged and spoke to each other Jonn winked to his niece and the waitress came over to Jonn and gave him a special xmas drink and he raised his glass to his family “merry Xmas guys love and cherish u all and cant wait for our celebrating to start happy holiday to all of u” said Jonn they all raised their glass to jonn and tucked into their food together  
A bit later on after they had finished their food they took a wonder around.   
Alex and Maggie took the youngster and both pups to the Santa grotto leaving the other's to go around the Xmas huts Lena and Sam ordered some mulled wine superman and Supergirl and Alura got them selves another Xmas hot choc with all the trimming with a candy cane Eliza and Jonn joined Lena and Sam for a mulled wine and chatted with them and catch up with any gossip Jonn was happy and content that he was with his special family and especially with Eliza by his side he really missed her a lot and cant wait for Xmas.   
to be continued in nxt chapter with Jamie Sawyer and the Super Gang!! thanx for reading my jamie story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Ruby having a great time on the xmas rides with her family especially on the dodgem cars chasing her uncle and auntie Sam around the arena both pups also having a great time with their family Krypto is on Supergirl guard duty 
> 
> Lena Luthor just enjoying her time with her lady and their family and she adore her time with loved ones especially the ones she doesn't get to see much Sam and Ruby are special to her so it was a treat to have them Back in national city sharing some xmas joy Lena did allow Supergirl to go some of the rides and have some xmas candy as well. 
> 
> there alot more to come with Jamie and her family especially as they still at the xmas fayre part 2 is coming with alot family moment with the super Gang and pups as well i dont wanna give to much alway and spoil it happy reading and thanx for Reading my Jamie story enjoy next new Chapter a bit more xmas moments with the gang


	6. Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias meeting santa claus in his winter wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is with most of the character but it follows with Jamie and Ruby visiting father Christmas and getting to speak with him and hang out with him with Sanver's and Gertrude and Krypto santa had some stern words with them its a cute scene with them. 
> 
> Supercorp having a blast with everyone more xmas hot choc drinks and xmas cookie's and other xmas candy sweets and they finish off watching the switch on of the xmas lights and watching the firework and looking after the pups who weren't sure at first Jamie and Ruby had a special gift mr claus and the pups did as well!!

Sanvers hanging out with Jamie and Ruby Arias at Santa wonderland grotto

Alex and Maggie and the youngster were still queuing up to see Santa which Sanver didn't mind at all both pups stayed by ruby and Jamie side and kept close Alex was excited to share the moment with Jamie seeing Santa their first time together as a family Maggie was excited for the girl's the queue eventually went down and they were next in line to go into the grotto Jamie was giggling with ruby and whispering together the little elf called them over and sanver lead them over to the santa elf who guided them through santa wonderland.   
Sanver's and Ruby and Jamie were overwhelmed and surprised with all the little Xmas trees all decorated and there were a lot of fair light around they turned a corner and there love and be hold was Santa hut Ruby held out her hand for Jamie to hold and they both went in together both pups followed them in and so did Alex and Maggie then Santa was waiting patiently for them then he spoke out “merry Xmas ladies and who do we have here they are adorable pups what's their names im sure I have a couple of Santa special dog treat's and what yr names young ladies” said Santa.   
Alex and Maggie watched on the magical moment with Jamie and ruby and the pups Krypto went over and bowed to Santa Gertrude wasn't sure of him at first then Krypto help her out a little, both of them sat in front of Santa patiently to see what gifts in his special sack he was getting them Little lady spoke out “I'm Jamie sawyer and I'm Ruby Arias and these two fluffy ball are Krypto and Gertrude Santa its lovely to meet u and hang out with ya in yr lovely hut” Santa smiled at both of them the girl's sat on his lap they had a photo taken first then Santa spoke again.   
“Now Jamie and ruby what would u both like for Xmas and u two as well my fluffy friends” said Santa, Alex and Maggie were video recording and taking pics their moment with Santa to show the other's when they re join them at the Xmas hut's so both girl whispered into Santa ears “Huh huh huh hmmm hmm I will see what I can do for lovely ladies and as for two u my fluffy friends I can see u have the best gift for life a family who adore u and will always protect u my gift to u both is compassion and love and be the best protector for these two incredible lady” said Santa.   
A couple of elf came over with red sacks one for the girl's and one for the pups they let ruby and Jamie choose a gift then Santa sack and helped both pups to choose their gift Krypto approached Santa and placed both of his front paws on Santa lap to let him pet him and give him a cuddle then Gertrude did the same and both pups listen to Santa on what he had to say to them and gave them their Xmas gift both pups rejoined the girls and it was Alex and Maggie turn to see father Christmas.   
“Thank u Santa for everything u do every year yr a gift of joy we as family love to celebrate Xmas and my sister she adore Xmas a lot Merry Xmas Santa take care be safe if u ever in trouble u know who to call for hehe” said Alex. then Santa shook her hand and wish her happy holiday and god bless to the family he then shook the detective hand and wished her a merry Xmas as well Back at the Xmas stalls huts Lena and Sam and Kara were looking around they were overwhelmed and in Xmas heaven there was so much tree decorations and hand made Xmas gift and hat and scarf hut and soft toys hut and national city finest Xmas chocolate.  
and a crepe and Donuts hut Supergirl spotted the crepe and doughnut so she went and bought herself and Lena one and Sam a Xmas crepe with all the trimming they were in Xmas heaven Superman and Lois they wandered off on their own to find a gift for Kara and Lena unborn little one Eliza and Jonn went off down on broad walk and took a stroll towards the Xmas bar and had some quiet time together just them for a bit Lena went over to one of the huts to have look at the tree decoration Kara join her and they were overwhelmed with it all.   
Kara spotted the perfect one she looked straight at Lena who nodded and she had found another one to put on their Xmas tree they went over to the owner and paid for the ones they had and thanked them and re joined Sam who was a the hat and scarf hat trying them on Supercorp giggled and laughed at her Superman and Lois they managed find the perfect gift they had found a woolly blanket it was so soft it had their family crest on it they paid for it and hide it away from Kara and Lena. Alex and Maggie took the girls to one of the Xmas bench to let the girl's and pup's to open their gift up they both torn the Xmas paper within seconds so did the pups they had a Xmas dog cookie bone each and both girl's had Supergirl scarf and Supergirl throw blanket Both of their face lit up and was excited with their gift “look Ama what I got from Santa Ive got a new Supergirl blanket and a Supergirl scarf I love my gift thank for taking to me to see Santa mummy Alex” said Jamie.   
Ruby was happy and content with what she got she put her scarf a around her neck to keep herself warm Jamie did the same as well ruby walked over to Alex and gave her a hug as a thank for taking her to see Santa “Yr very welcome Ruby it was a lot of fun meeting him did love his wonderland it was pretty cool wasn't it” said Alex and ruby just nodded Jamie went over to her mum and engulfed her with a cuddle and showed her what she got Maggie had a big dimple smile and wrapped her arms around her daughter “ love u Ama one of the best day ever thank u for bringing me here” said Jamie.  
Then she kissed her mum cheek both pups were munching on their bone then Alex spoke which got their attention “right lets go and find the other's Krypto lets find yr mum's and show them what u got from Santa” said Alex, both pups pick up their Xmas bone and lead the way to where Supergirl and Lena was which didn't take long to find them both pups approached Supergirl and got up on their back leg's and leaned on Supergirl to show them their Xmas bone which made her smile and hugged them “woooow that pretty cool my sweeties did u have fun meeting Santa I hope u were good”said Supergirl.   
Lena watched on with the interaction with both pups and her lady then she looked up and saw both her niece's approaching with Alex and Maggie walking behind them and they rushed over and showed her what they got from Santa then Ruby went over to her mum to show her and she wrapped her arm's around her mum.   
“Look what I got from Santa auntie Lena a Supergirl scarf and new Supergirl blanket as well love my gift very much whats that in yr hand that's a pretty colour bauble” said Jamie to Lena.   
Then Ms Luthor showed her niece the bauble she choose then Kara showed them one she choose with both pups intrigued with it Alex looked at her watch to see what time it was it was slowly getting dark she looked at the flyer and noticed the Xmas light switch on for national city which was gonna be in Half hr time she looked at Maggie then spoke “ what do u wanna do now babe the Xmas light switch on is in half hrs did u wanna get something to drink my love and we can get ruby and Jamie another Xmas hot drink and Xmas cookie what u reckon Maggie” said Alex.   
Maggie took a moment and looked at Kara and Lena “are u guys up for the Xmas light switch on Kara how are doing we don't wanna make u tired at all we can always go to the other Xmas restaurant have some time before the Xmas light switch on then Supergirl spoke “I'm all good Maggie I promise I'm just enjoying my time with u all me and this little one are all fine why don't we head to over there grab a table and order some more Xmas hot drink's and some delicious Xmas cookie's before Xmas light switch on I wonder who gonna be pushing the level this yr” said Kara.   
So they all walked down through the Xmas huts to the other Xmas restaurant which was quiet and not so busy Ruby and Jamie and the girl of steel went to the rest room to freshen up leaving Lena and Sam and Maggie and Alex to find a table and place an order which the director was more than happy to do for them Superman and Lois eventually found the other's and joined them they were happy and content they had a few Xmas bags with them they all had some more warm Xmas cookies and another hot drink among them Jamie and Ruby were happy and content so was both of the pups they made their way to the Xmas stage and got settled.   
Lena found a chair for Kara both pups stayed by her side to protect her Lena thought it was cute the way they were protecting her National city mayor came on the stage and introduced a local school choir they all had a sing song for a bit then major and his wife came back on the stage wished everyone a merry Xmas and the countdown begin the super gang joined in Maggie had hold of her daughter so that she cud see the stage Sam got a small chair for Ruby to stand on they all joined in the countdown and the mayor and mayoress push the level down.   
And all of sudden national city lit up and the waterfront all lit up it and then all of sudden the firework's started up the night sky all lit up both pups stayed close to Kara who reassured them that it was all okay Lena helped her out that evening they made they way back to Kara and Lena Penhouse and they all ordered in Alura and Eliza catch up with each other and spend some time chatting together the other's had some fun playing some boards games and then Lena chess board came out they all had a go and then retired on the couch watching some Xmas movies together Lena open her bar up for everyone they had the best family day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the gang the best day ever just being together and enjoying some xmas fun with the youngster and just having a great time just relaxing and chillin out and just enjoy each other company Jamie and Ruby have definely had a blast going on some many xmas fayre rides and seeing father christmas with Alex and Maggie with Ruby and the pups by her side. 
> 
> The other's just enjoyed them selves being with the their family Alura experience some family time as she missed it so much after what she had gone through on krypton this was secind best she cud ever imagine 
> 
> there alot more to come next chapter its a sanver and Jamie Sawyer with the Arias girl!!


	7. Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias Christmas Tree hunt in National forest park part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is where Sanver and Jamie and the Arias girl go on the hunt for not 1 but two xmas tree the second is a bit of surprise for Supercorp this chapter is a bit of fun with the girl's and the super gang family and there a special treat for the youngster which they were expecting and the pups either as well 
> 
> Supercorp love their lazy sunday unaware what to come in their direction and more xmas cheer and family time with everyone Alura feeling alot more at home with her daughter and Daughter in law she doesn't want it to end plus there a moment when Jonn and Eliza venture back into lena penhouse and all the looks they get lol

Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias Xmas tree hunt moment together 

Sunday morning had arrived little Jamie and ruby had woken up first and they made themselves some hot choc and toasted some choc croissant Gertrude joined them in the kitchen and she wanted some breakfast too which Jamie did for her, both girl's was just about to go on the balcony patio lounger when they noticed it was cold  
they thought it was raining at first until they went out and noticed it was snowing outside so Jamie ran down the hallway and went straight into her mum's room and jump on the bed “Ama Mummy Alex wake up wake up its snowing outside come and see it come on u two” said Jamie.   
Little lady grab hold of Alex arm and pulled her Alex got the hint she got out bed so did Maggie she loved seeing her daughter all excited about the snow so they both followed Jamie out Ruby did the same to Sam who was like half a sleep and walked down the hallway ruby lead her out Sanver followed and they were all blown away Maggie pick up Jamie so that she cud see national city all covered in snow.   
Alex loved the snow she picked up Gertrude to show her and she snuggled into the director then turned to her family “ it definitely feel like a winter day now why don't we go and get the Xmas tree's one for us and one for Kara and Lena and we can take it over and let them decorate it what u reckon ladies” said Alex Maggie and the youngster and Sam got really excited and they nodded a yes to Alex they loved seeing the snow so they all went back in and closed the balcony patio door as it was cold Alex went over to the open fire and put it on Gertrude went over and snuggled in front of the fire.   
Ruby and Jamie got their blanket's and place them on the couch and sat under them and carried on eating their breakfast Maggie got Alex and Sam a hot drink and some breakfast and they snuggled up on the couch with the girl enjoying the open fire they chatted and giggled together Alex had finished her hot drink and she went back to hers and Maggie room she went into her wardrobe and rummage through her shoe's she found what she was looking for she pulled out a box and carried it out to the lounge area.   
Where Maggie and Jamie was enjoying cuddles and the warmth from the open fire Gertrude had jump onto the couch and lead her head on Jamie lap and snuggled up Alex walked over and sat on the small coffee table in front of Jamie the detective noticed a box in Alex hands it looked like the same box that fell out of the old wardrobe when she was packing away for the move so she waited till Alex spoke towards their daughter “Hey sweetie as we gonna go in search of our Xmas tree and yr auntie's one u gonna need some soft turf boots my gift to u sweetheart” said Alex.   
Then she passed it over to little Jamie who open it and her heart melted she had her very own boots with a little Supergirl charm on it “I love them mummy Alex thank u so much can I try them on please” said Jamie “Of course u can Jamie they are all yrs my sweetheart let me help u thou” said the director Alex placed Jamie boots on and she jumped off the couch and walked around the lounge in them and boogied a little in them and jingle around the lounge around with Sanver smiled and giggling together.   
“What do u think Ama u like my New Supergirl boot's I'm all ready to go and get out Xmas tree and Auntie Kara Xmas as well will need uncle Clark's help to take it to the Penhouse balcony to surprise them thou” said Jamie Alex and Maggie smiled at Jamie comment about Clark they knew she knew his true identity as superman which didn't come as a surprise to them all Maggie thought Alex gift to Jamie was the sweetest her daughter looked really cool in her boots it will match her leather jacket she has as well.  
Sam and Ruby came back through and Jamie showed off her new boots the young girls giggled and laughed together Sam had their winter coats and shoe's in her hands and put it down in the arm chair and sat down and kept warm Alex joined her lady and had cuddles and finishing off their hot drinks Back at the Supercorp Penhouse everyone was still a sleep but both Supergirl and Lena woke up suddenly and felt cold Lena was shivering so she kept under the covers and didn't wanna get out of bed but Kara got up and went over to their bedroom window only to see complete white national city.   
She opened the window slightly and noticed it was snowing “babe u might wanna come and see this national city is covered in white stuff that's why it feels chilly its looks so pretty babe see it” said Kara so Lena crawled out went over to her lady and engulfed her in a cuddle back of the girl of steel to keep warm and looked out. “woooow its looks so pretty sweetheart its incredible we cud have a snowball fight a bit later with everyone maybe if u want too babe” said Lena to her lady who turned and faced her and snuggled into her lady and kissed her cheek and they both looked out over national city.   
Alura and Clark and Lois they had all woken up and were hang out in the kitchen lounge area chatting together unaware it was snowing and national city were covered all over Supercorp came through and joined Kara family “hey guy's morning Mum I have a surprise for you all follow me lets show them Lena” said the girl of steel Kara and Lena led them all outside and Alura and Clark and Lois were all shocked and surprised and overwhelmed it looked incredible “woooow its looks so beautifully and incredible I feel a snowball fight might be coming for sure Krypto come boy come and see this all” said Alura   
Krypto came out he felt the cold and got up on his back legs next to Alura and superman there was some snow on the balcony wall and he played with it which made them all laughed and giggled together “bless you sweet boy u are adorable Krypto we cud let u out but dont get lost thou” said Kara Superman spoke up next “why don't me and Lois and yr mum take him out for a bit in the park and u guys have some time to yourself this morning and we can entertain ourselves coz I know since we have arrived u guys haven't had much alone time together” said Clark.   
To his cousin Kara just wrapped her arm around her cousin and thanked him for the sweetest gesture and superman nodded to her“but don't have a snowball fight without us that later play time with Alex and the girls when they come over I winder if Jamie and Ruby has seen the snow yet this morning babe” said Kara to Lena she wrapped her arms back around her lady “I'm sure our niece's were up first thing this morning babe and saw the incredible view covered in snow my love its so beautifully and pretty cant wait for some snow ball play later bring it on” said Lena.   
And they all laughed and giggled and went back inside Superman put on the open fire for Lena Kara went in search of Lena blanket for the couch's for everyone to keep warm Krypto went into the Kitchen in search for his food and he press the level and some dog treats fell in his bowl Lena refilled his bowl for him whilst he was munching away Lena put on hot drink machine on for everyone and made everyone some cooked breakfast ready for them to start their day Alura came over to help Lena with preparing and cooking Lois checked on her email and any voice mails she had to deal with for work.  
Alura and Lena dished up the cooked breakfast and handed it out they sat around the open fire Kara had extra sausage and harsh brown and more bacon as she was eating for two Lena had made her lady and her special Xmas hot drink with a surprise in it Supergirl took a sip and licked her lips she loved it she lean and kissed her lady which made Lena smile they carried eating together Back at the Sawyer/Danver residence Alex and Maggie had got showered and changed into warm clothes ruby and Jamie did the same they both had their Supergirl thick jumper on and their Supergirl scarf from Santa on Ruby helped Jamie put on her new boots from Alex.   
Sam came back through all nice and snuggled with her think jumper woolly hat on she too put her boots and jacket on Maggie and Alex put on their jackets and boots and scarf on they both had their motorbikes gloves on Maggie gave her daughter and ruby some woolly gloves on Gertrude stretched out and walked over to the youngster and was ready for her new adventure with her family so they setted off down towards the garage Alex got her keys out and unlock the 4x4 and went in search for the snow guard for the front of the 4x4 and attached it to give her more protection then she went in search for tire safe tread and placed them on each Tyre to give them more grip within the snow and it was safe for her family as well afterwards she jumped in and reverse out slowly and carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are all having a lazy morning Alex and maggie on their way ti national city forest park both youngster and Gertrude are excited about getting their first family xmas tree all decorated together with alot of wine and cookies flowing around and xmas music. 
> 
> alot more to come in part 2 in chapter 8 with Jamie and Ruby in national city forest there a few surprises to come in that one the super gang have the best sunday all of fun time together 
> 
> thanx for reading my jamie story there alot more to with the super gang!!!


	8. Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias Christmas Tree hunt in National forest park part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the girl adventured to the national city forest park and meet up with xmas tree organiser seller and headed out into the forest with a circled map of xmas tree that cud be cut down for family's the youngster have a special adventure Gertrude stay's by the youngster side and guide them Alex and Maggie and Sam follow the young girls and on the way they have a very special moment encounter.   
> they all cud hear the wildlife rummaging or making different sound in the tree or calling out to each other it was a big moment for Alex and Jamie being together and getting their first Xmas tree together.

The Arias girls with the Danver/Sawyer clan 

Maggie guide her out of their private garage and Alex slowly and carefully drove off and headed towards the National city forest park it did take them a little longer coz of snow on the road so Maggie had their Cd player on to keep Ruby and Jamie busy and singing along together there wasn't much traffic at all which was a blessing for Alex at least she cud get to national forest park in good time and they can choose a decent Xmas tree for them and Supercorp which they had no clue about it they wanted to surprise them and see their faces when Superman takes it up on the balcony for them.   
Alex and girl arrived safely to the national forest park and parked up they all got out the scenery was incredible all covered in white Maggie took some pics so did Sam as well it was incredible beautifully area if they were luck they might see some deer as well roaming around as well so they walked over to where there was Xmas tree organizer Alex got her axe and chainsaw out of the boot they all went over to the gentlemen who had some Xmas tree maps for them all mapped out on the ones that cud be chopped down the gentlemen welcomed them all and even patted Gertrude as well.   
“good morning Ladies its a beautifully morning isn't it I do love the snow and looks so pretty here in the forest So Ladies are ready to go and find yr Xmas tree its definitely be a little adventure for u all I've mapped out the tree u can chop down and we have checked them all for wildlife so yr be good go my lovelies” said gentlemen Jamie and Ruby shaked the gentlemen hand and thanked him for his kindness Gertrude stayed close to the youngster Jamie grab hold of Gertrude harness so did Ruby the gentlemen lead them to the entrance.   
Off they went Sam stayed by Alex side and Maggie did the same the director looked after her ladies and guided them through the snow Alex keep checking the map and youngster looked around the forest and they were intrigued they cud hear birds sings and red squirrels munching on nuts if they listened carefully they cud hear a woodpecker in the distance tapping away on some of the tree's then all of sudden some deer's came running across the path they all stopped so did Gertrude Maggie and Sam took some pics of them to show Kara and Lena when they go over to them a bit later on.   
It was incredible scene with the deer little lady was intrigued a young deer slowly approached the youngster and Gertrude Jamie held her hand out the deer lean down his head for them to stroke him Alex and Maggie took some pic and footage of the moment and couple more deer's approached them Gertrude wasn't afraid of them then all of sudden adult deer came over to them and love and behold it was a stag Gertrude bowed down to the stag like Krypto wud of to him and the stag did it back to Gertrude and approached the young pup.   
And they said their hello to each other Sam and Alex captured them moment with the young pup Jamie was overwhelmed that she was in front a adult stag She thought he was incredible and amazing a memory she will never forget the stag and the young deer eventually left the girls and they carried on walking through the forest Gertrude guided them through the snow Ruby and Jamie looked around the forest to spot the perfect Xmas tree for them and their Auntie's it didn't take along to reach the area which was circled on the map.   
So they all looked around Maggie and Alex was excited so was Sam as well she felt blessed to be part of this moment with Alex and their little family Gertrude looked and spotted the perfect Xmas tree she guide Jamie and Ruby over and they had a look at it then Jamie called her mum's and Sam over “ what about this Xmas tree I like it and Gertrude likes it as well it not to piney and we can always cut some off right Mummy Alex” said Jamie to her mum's who smiled at their daughter “that's right my sweetheart we can always cut some off in the car park and get the gentlemen to wrap it up for us Sam, Ruby why don't u choose Kara and Lena Xmas tree as Jamie and Gertrude chosen our one for us” said Alex.   
Sam and ruby smiled at Alex and they took a wonder around Gertrude went with them to keep them safe whilst between Jamie and Maggie helped Alex preparing to cut their Xmas tree down so Alex started chopping away on both sides then used the chainsaw for the last bit Maggie and Jamie got out of the way so that the Xmas tree cud fall down which it did slowly and it bounced a little Alex got her rope and tied it around the stump and carefully dragged to safety.   
And they went to find Sam and Ruby they didn't go far at all they found the perfect Xmas tree for Kara and Lena to have Alex knew her sister wud be all emotionally once she see her Xmas tree and not expecting it at all it a surprise from the girls So Alex did the same chopped on both sides then used her chainsaw to finish it off and they let it drop down and Alex used some more rope and gave it to Ruby and Sam to pull down the hill slightly.   
They all had fun finding the Xmas tree and just being outside in the forest it was magical Gertrude guided her family back to the gentlemen who was ready to receive both of the Xmas tree and was ready with his machine to pack them both for Alex the gentlemen was impressed and loved the smell of pine smell he chatted with the girls again and thanked them and wished them a merry Xmas a couple of guys came over and helped Alex lifted the Xmas tree's on the roof of the 4x4 and secured them tightly.   
And make sure she can see through her windscreen etc after doing her check she thanked the staff and tipped them the girls got back in the 4x4 and helped Alex guiding back on the main road Maggie looked in her passage door mirror and helped her lady Alex turned to Jamie and spoke to her daughter “ sweetheart cud u do me a favour and use yr watch to get uncle Clark to meet us at ours so he cud lift out tree to our balcony for us it will save us trying to get up the steps and damaging it as well” said Alex to Jamie.   
Then Maggie called him and spoke with him and he was more than happy to help them out and to promise to keep quiet to Kara as they got a surprise for her as well which he did promise as well it didn't take long to get back Alex stopped at their cafe and jumped out and got some Xmas hot choc and some pastries for everyone and gave the tray to Maggie to hold until they get back to their place Superman and Lois and Alura were waiting outside near Alex residence building with Krypto as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls had a very encounter with some wildlife deer and adult Stag both girls and Gertrude got to say hello and pet them as well Gertrude honoured the Stag completely Krypto style with everyone watching and taking pics and footage to show Supercorp and everyone. 
> 
> after they got the both Xmas tree's Maggie asked little lady to use her special watch to contact Superman then Maggie gave him a call him and Lois meeting them back at their more magical moments to come within the nxt couple of chapter I've written so far!!


	9. Sanver and Jamie Sawyer xmas surprise for their family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter just follows off where the girls coming from the national city forest park and asked for some super help from Superman and Alura the super family managed to sort out the xmas tree at Alex residence and let their xmas tree settle for a while till its ready to be decorated by them and Jamie 
> 
> Supercorp get's a text from Maggie to get them to open their balcony door as they have a very special surprise for them from her and Alex and Jamie and share their special encounter with them as well it was a precious moment with Jamie and Gertrude

Alex and Maggie arrive back from National city forest park

The girl's arrived back and parked up and Alex jumped out leaving the girls in the car to keep warm and Maggie dished out the hot chocs to them as well Superman and Alura came over whilst Alex climb on her step guard de attached their Xmas tree and Clark and Alura helped Alex taking it off the 4x4 roof and between them they took flight and place it on the sawyer balcony patio and Clark placed it in the special tub and tighten the bolts and between the super they took it inside for Alex ready for them to decorate it.   
Alex spoke out “why don't u come with us back to Supergirl's Lois and Krypto you can jump in there plenty of room plus we got some hot choc drink on go for u as well superman and Alura can follow us also I was wondering Lois if u and Clark and Alura wud like to come to us for dinner and games tomorrow nite” said Alex to Lois who smiled and hugged the director “We wud love to come Alex thank u we did have fun the last time we were over yours we can bring dessert over our treat to u guys” said Lois.   
To Alex then the director nodded and was excited to spend more time with Kara family so Lois and Krypto jumped into the 4x4 and Maggie gave Lois her hot choc drink Superman and Alura made sure Alex residence was all secured and safe to leave and took flight back to his cousin penhouse Kara and Lena enjoyed their alone time together they had a moment in their en suite and the little one had started kicking Ms Luthor was treasuring the moments she had with Kara throughout her pregnancy.   
They decided to spend some time in the kitchen and made some more gingerbread cookies and gingerbread house unaware on what's about to happen they were too loved up and having cuddles and dancing around their kitchen then having a flour fight as well Kara loved her moment's with Lena Ms Luthor reached for her hi-fi remote control and put some smoothing music on for them and their unborn who eventually settled down which Kara was gratefully for she didn't like the pain in tummy.   
but it was part of the baby moment's Kara mobile chimed and she looked at it there was a text from Maggie saying they were on their way over and to make sure their balcony patio door was open as they had a surprise for them Supergirl was intrigued and she showed Lena who looked puzzled and intrigued as well So she went over and opened up the Balcony door as requested and they waited for their surprise to arrive and love and behold Superman and Alura hoovered up with their gift.   
Kara and Lena was in state of shock they weren't expecting it at all Alex and Maggie and the girls and both pups walked in the Penhouse altogether “surprise I hope u like yr gift Sam and Ruby choose it for u both we got us back home thank Clark and Alura” said Alex.   
Kara and Lena went over and helped Alura and Clark to bring in their Xmas tree Alex went in search for the bolt support tub for it which didn't take long to find and between them they managed to secured and placed the tree in the perfect area in Lena Penhouse she too was admiring it and she cud smell the fresh pine it was incredible she felt lucky to have such incredible family and for Alex to go all out for them and surprise them with such a beautifully gift she couldn't wait to decorate it with Kara later on once the tree had time to settled.   
She went over to Sam and ruby and engulfed them in a big bear hug thanking them for picking and choosing their tree the other's finished positioning the tree and let it settle down as it was freshly cut down one by Alex all by her self Kara engulfed her sister with a hug “ yr the best sister ever Alex thank for our lovely gift u didn't have to do this for us its the sweetest gift ever u rock Alex” said Supergirl then Alex spoke “no worries sis I knew u wouldn't of had time to get one and as yr pregnant I thought I wud get it for u freshly cut from national city forest it was incredible Kara we got some more surprises to show u all it was the best moment ever yr ever see sis” said Alex.   
Who pulled out her fone and Maggie did the same to show Lena and Alura and Lois plus Clark they were all speechless even the girl of steel Jamie went in search of her stool quickly and stood next to Alex who was showing the girl of steel the footage of the stag with Jamie and Gertrude Kara wrapped her arms around her niece “woooow Jamie that so incredible u got to be close to a deer stag yr one lucky lady and u too Gertrude as well that's amazing Alex a beautifully memory to have sweetheart show Lena sis Lena come see this incredible footage of Jamie and Gertrude in the forest that Alex managed to capture”said Kara.   
To her lady who came over and watched the footage she was speechless and overwhelmed she too gave Jamie a cuddle Alex was proud of Jamie in the forest she didn't freak out or had a panic attack she just stayed calm and relaxed with the deer she knew she would take her back up there in the summer it was their precious moment they encounter as a family unforgettable moment for Jamie Maggie shared out the hot drinks and the Xmas warm cookies Alex had gotten in their local cafe. Jamie went into the kitchen to get some plates for everyone to use as Kara and Lena had been baking some gingerbread cake and cookie so they all have some to drink to warm them all up and some morning cookie Alex and Maggie sat near the fire to warm up so did both dogs as well they chatted away enjoyed their family time Lois spoke up to Clark and said Alex has invited them and Alura over to theirs tomorrow nite which she accepted the offer as it will give Kara and Lena some alone time together with Krypto.   
Clark smiled and was excited to go over to Alex's again they cud help her decorate their tree with Jamie and make a game for her as well Clark looked up over to Alex and smiled and nodded in agreement of the kind offer the director smiled and was excited to spend more time with Superman and Lois and Alura Eliza and Jonn walked into Lena Penhouse and everyone looked up and smirked at them “so where did u two ended up one minute you was with us then next u both disappeared and never seen after we left” said Alex then everybody laughed at Alex comment.   
Both Kara and Alex walked over to them and gave them the biggest bear hug ever Alex whispered in Jonn ear “we happy for you u got our blessing Jonn always don't be afraid of showing yr true love for mum we got yr back always and forever” said the director and Kara heard what her sister had said to Jonn “hear hear and I second that u both are too important to me and Alex Jonn u make Eliza happy and that's all we ever wanted for her if she make u happy u will always have our blessing no more hiding or sneaking around be yourself and around us we are all family” said Kara.   
Then Eliza teary up after both of daughter gave their blessing to her and Jonn and engulfed her daughter's with a cuddle the other's let them have their moment together " love you mum yr happiest means the word to us i think its time to open yr heart again Jonn a great guy u both deserve happiness together lets make our christmas a special one together and celebrate true love and family and love bonds us all forever" said Alex to both jonn and her mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Alex and Maggie show off their special moment they encounted in national city forest park with the Arias girl's and Jamie and Gertrude Kara and Lena were overwhelmed and shocked of their beautifully gift from Alex and Jamie supercorp had their alone time together had some special moment then some dancing together then a flour fight in their kitchen 
> 
> the family reunited when Jonn and Eliza came over and both Danver's girl engulfed them with the biggest bear hug and gave them their blessing no more sneaking or hiding away their true feeling for each other u cant keep a secret away from the danver sister 
> 
> there more to come for the sunday chapter's especially an unexpected moment with Krypto at the supercorp penhouse cant wait to share this special scene in nxt chapter thanx for reading the jamie story


	10. Supercorp and Super gang special encounter moment with close ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of special one alex and Jamie surprise gift Supercorp wasnt expecting it at all Kara get a bit excited and overwhelmed she adore Christmas and love decorating xmas tree to get in the xmas spirit with her loves one she cant wait to share new moment with her lady and their family together Jamie and the pups first proper xmas with family who will shower them with some much love and cherish the moments 
> 
> Supercorp adore their surprise from Alex and Maggie and Sam there a surprising special moment with a certain fluffy friend no one was expecting it to happen at all is there more to a certain husky pup who want to show what else he can do to make his family happy and smiling again

At Lena and Kara penhouse with their loving family 

Eliza and Jonn noticed a beautifully pine Xmas tree in the corner near the balcony door and went over to it Eliza cud smell the freshly pine scent it was incredible “a gift from hers truly our beloved Alex and Sam and ruby and Jamie with a little bit of help by mum and Clark who brought it in for us and position it as well mum” said Lena to Eliza, Alex felt proud on what she had done that morning going into the forest like she used with her dad and they used to cut down the Xmas tree together every year.   
Together just them she does sometime miss her father she channeled her dad whilst she was cutting both tree he wasn't far within her thoughts Kara and Eliza always baking and making Xmas cookie and gingerbread cake and a decorated gingerbread house every year and Eliza used to make her very own egg nog as well her own hot choc Xmas trimming which she couldn't wait to see if her mum wud make it again whilst at Lena's.   
Jonn settled down on the couch admiring the Xmas tree Krypto went over to the tree and put his paw only to have everyone about to drag him away when all of sudden sparkling lights appeared on it everyone was overwhelmed and speechless of what the young pup just did kara was intrigued to see what else her young was gonna do he looked up at the top then sat and frowned Kara noticed and went over and knelt down Krypto looked up at his mum then at the top of the tree then kara did the same then back at Krypto.   
She knew he was trying to say something to her so she lifted him Lena was shocked and almost stopped the girl of steel of lifting Krypto but they all watched on to see what was gonna happen next Jamie and Gertrude went over to Support Kara in case she did fall or collapse with holding Krypto in her arms Krypto reached up and touched the top of the Xmas tree and flash of light came and all of sudden a shining white star appeared on it everyone was silent and amazed on what Krypto just did.   
Kara was overwhelmed and happy she lowered her pup and he rested his head on her shoulder no one said a word at all they stared at the tree and admired the sparkling lights and the bright star light that Krypto magical made appear on it Kara knew she had a very special dog and who she loved dearly and admired him for showing his Magical powers in front of their family he was Supergirl Xmas miracle for sure Lena approached her lady gave her a pout look at both Kara and Krypto then all sudden engulfed them with a bear hug.   
And admired their Xmas tree with a little bit Xmas magic from Krypto she patted his head and kept hold of her little family in her arms Jonn said a martian pray facing the tree and Eliza had her head down in respect of his pray he was doing she admired him so much and cared about him a lot couldn't wait to spend more time with him alone Jamie wrapped her little arms around Supergirl and Krypto and said a little pray as well Kara and Krypto looked down and heard little lady speaking krypton Supergirl couldnt believe it neither cud Lena maybe she remember or heard the pray that Kara did when they first meet Jamie and looked after her.   
Both Alura and Eliza made their way over to the kitchen to make some special egg nog and some special pumpkin pie and cinnamon fruit loaf for their family they banned the other's from the kitchen Jonn got up and went over to the Xmas tree and stood next to his niece and pick her up in his arms she rested her head on his shoulder and spoke to her “so did u have fun in national city forest park i can sense u had the best time and experienced something magical Jamie whilst u were there sweetheart” said Jonn to his niece.   
Maggie and Alex overheard what he said and slip their fone's in Jamie hand and she showed her uncle what had happen whilst she was in the forest with her mum's and Sam and Ruby earlier Ms Arias switched Lena TV and searched for some xmas movies on Kara netflix channel Ruby found a couple she liked while the other's were chatting away Krypto and Gertrude disappeared down the hallway Jamie pup sensed Krypto was up to something else so she followed him.   
Supercorp were having cuddles in front of Xmas tree when all of sudden Gertrude tap on Lena Leg and out of nowhere Krypto was pushing and tugging a silver box into the lounge area which made Kara and Lena and Jamie intrigued Lena didn't reckon it nor did Kara only Gertrude knew the truth on where the silver box came from both Alex and Maggie went over to it and was cautious in case someone had left and wanted to harm their family.   
Krypto put his paws on it and so did Gertrude which made Sanver confused and not knowing what to do they hold off a little both Kara and Lena approached both pups and knelt down beside them and wondered where the box came from Jonn watched over his family whilst Supergirl and superman was standing by to launch it into space Lena noticed a beautifully lock on the box and looked at Krypto who so happened had the special key to unlock it Krypto bowed his head toward Ms luthor to allow her to take the ribbon with the key off.   
Which she did and placed the key in lock and she slow unclick it and had opened the lock up she took it off both pups were waiting patiently to Lena reaction and everyone else as well Kara helped her lady slowly lifting the box lid and all of suddenly some sparkling lights was shining out of the box it was Xmas tree decorating Supercorp looked at both pups who bowed their head but Supercorp engulfed them with a bear cuddle and allow them to look inside the box No one has ever since this box before nor has Lena either both Kara and Lena were looking through the box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alura take over Lena kitchen which Msluthor doesnt mind at all she so in gross and intrigued with her new xmas tree and what a certain pups managed to do and what else is he gonna do next as well who knows what gonna happen nxt within the family.
> 
> So the silver box where did it really come from is there more to Krypto that meet the eyes was sent by someone to come into Lena and Kara life and help them heal old wounds was it a xmas message from up above was lena mum channeling through Krypto. 
> 
> hope yr enjoying season 6 with Jamie sawyer new adventure moment with her family there a lot more to come promise there some many xmas special moments and loving family moment


	11. Supercorp and Super gang special encounter moment with close ones part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both Pups had a secret and krypto dragged a silver box into the lounge with everyone watching him including gertrude who helped him out and their family was a bit concerned about it all   
> Lena and Kara started inside the box with the pups help and they find some interesting finding together leaving un answered questions for the family!!
> 
> Lena is overwhelmed and very teary that her past of her and mum are flooding back the supergang is doing theirt best to comfort her and be there for her

In the lounge at Lena and Kara penhouse with the super gang 

No one has ever since this box before nor has Lena either both Kara and Lena were looking through the box Gertrude and Krypto was intrigued with this special box they both got up on their back legs and lean in the box slightly to have a look as well with their paws moved some Xmas baubles around and the pure white tinsel which Gertrude almost took out but Krypto stopped her and growled a little to warn her off a little Kara heard and noticed and gave Krypto the biggest angry pout and Krypto bowed his head pretty quick with everyone watching.   
Jamie came over and knelt down so did Maggie and Alex they were all intrigued with the silver box Lena hand out the bauble's and the white tinsel to be put on their Xmas tree which everyone help out for Lena she was intrigued and puzzled and confused Krypto sensed it and went over to his mum and sat on her lap and help out with moving some of the Xmas ornament and handing them out to everyone Gertrude was sat on Kara lap ignoring Krypto after what he just did to her.   
Gertrude reach in and put her paw on some Xmas tissue paper Kara looked in the box and noticed some Xmas string and got out the Xmas coloured paper and was trying to work out why it was in the box until Alex spoke up “Xmas paper chain Kara and with that string if u got some popcorn left u can decorate the tree with it as well lets keep looking inside sis” said Alex.   
Supercorp Xmas tree was sparkling and glittering Lena noticed a small box Krypto watched on what his mum was doing and kept an eye on her doing it and Lena gasp for air and she was breathless and tears was falling down Lena cheek Maggie noticed went over and engulfed her with a hug “ whats wrong Lena talk to me Ms Luthor do u recognize this Xmas ornament its so pretty and beautifully I can put it on the Xmas tree for ya if u want” said Maggie.   
Then Lena lifted the lid down with Kara and both pups watching over her and all of sudden by magic there was Xmas dust on the top and Lena blow it away only to reveal her mum name and hers as well on the lid tear was streaming down Lena cheeks she then folded her arm up and placed them on the top of the lid and lean down and cried her heart out with everyone watching and unable to get over what they just saw Alex thought it was a sick joke from Lex trying to torture his sister Kara and Alex and Maggie stayed by Lena side until she was ready to talk.   
And tell them more about the silver chest box both pups put one of their front paws on Lena shoulder just to let her know they were there for her then all sudden Ms Luthor rose up and turn to Kara through her tears to spoke to her with everyone listening to her “Babe this beautifully silver chest belong to my biology mum it was our Xmas box where we hid different Xmas ornaments and left xmas messages to each other when I was tiny I use to hid in it as well I totally forgot about it it brings back fond memories for me” said Lena.   
Between Kara and Sanver they cuddled Lena and comforted her till she was ready to re open the box and look inside when she was ready with both pups by her side Kara was protecting Gertrude from Krypto who keep his eyes on her and gave her the pout look Lena turned and faced Krypto who looked straight into his mum eyes she wanted answers from the young pup on how he got it or found it and where it was hiding in her penhouse was she really ready to open old Xmas doors from her past when she was happy when she was with her mum around Xmas time.   
Lena re opened the silver box Ruby and Sam came over and crouched down near Sanver they waited till Ms Luthor was ready to have a another look inside Gertrude lean in and with both of her front paws she moved some of the tinsel and she got in Supercorp giggled a little watching Gertrude Jamie tried to get her out but her young pup was persist and carried on rummaging and started digging among the stuff only to find a box Lena and Kara looked on Krypto who wasn't happy about it but Ms Luthor wanted answers.   
So Both Supergirl and Lena lifted the silver box Kara blow the dust off and love and behold it had Lena name on it carved into it the other's carried on decorate supercorp tree for them Kara and Lena went over to their table with Sanver in pursuit wanted to share the moment so they all sat down Jamie came over and wanted to sit on her Auntie lap for moral support which Lena was happy to share some childhood memories with her niece so between Jamie and Lena they lifted the lid up together.   
And there in the box was all the post it note that Lena mum used to do for Lena and there was a couple of letter's as well and some pic of Lena when she was younger which Sanver looked at then Kara spotted another pic one with her lady and her mum together opening Xmas present together and she lean over and showed Lena and Jamie Lena shred some tear's going through all of childhood memories Both pups were still at the silver box Krypto reached and found Lena mum Xmas scarf and blanket with her initial on it.   
And went over to give it to Ms Luthor and placed it on the table for her then both pups went back over and within a flash which made both pups looked at each other and tilt their heads slightly they took a look and it was a Xmas music box so carefully they lifted it up and took it over Maggie noticed and helped the pups place it on the table which made Lena teary up more she totally reckoning the Xmas carousel music box Maggie winded it up and let it play it had a amazing beautifully Xmas song they all listened and Lena leaned into Kara who just wrapped her arms around lady.   
And comforted her so did Jamie as best as she can as well Krypto stayed with his mum and placed one of his front paws on Jamie lap to comfort her Superman and Lois carried on putting the Xmas decorating on for Lena with Sam and Ruby help as well Gertrude stayed near the box and had another look to see what else she can find she lean in with Ruby help both of them discovered a Xmas present all wrapped up with a Xmas ribbon tied around it on the Xmas tag said “To my darling Lena my final gift to you my sweetheart merry Xmas I will always watch over you always and forever Mum xxx”   
So both Ruby and Gertrude came over to the table near Kara which got Supergirl attention and ruby passed over to her and she spoke “Auntie Lena me and Gertrude found something else in yr mum silver Xmas box a gift from yr mum to you UN opened” said Ruby. 

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there more to come Ruby and Gertrude has found another xmas present box with lena name on it what cud be inside will it give Ms Luthor more question or will answer question she alway had 
> 
> both pups are staying close to their family in cases more things happen and at least Jamie is with her family and supporting her aunt with both of her mum's 
> 
> what other secret's or surprises are still to come will Krypto reveal any more surprises for Ms Luthor!!


	12. Lena luthor secret and past revealed by her christmas spirit from up above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there more moments with lena find out more about her past that she had been blocking away and forgetting about so with a little help from Krypto and Gertrude she starting to re live her precious moment with her mum that she blocked away coz it was painfully for her to re live them as he mum died in tragic accident when she was younger 
> 
> there more reveals in her xmas box for Ms Luthor but at least she has her family around her trying to support and protect her as much as they can

A silver box to reveal the truth on Lena luthor childhood

So both Gertrude and ruby went back over to the Xmas tree and finished decorating it with her mum leaving sanver and Supercorp together with Eliza and Alura watching over them so was Jonn as well who didn't want intrude as it was part of Lena past Ms Luthor let Kara open up her mum xmas present to her it was a long box Supergirl opened it up and there a beautifully silver locket Lena reached into the box and lifted out the locket with Jamie watching over her and Krypto as well she opened it and love and behold was a pic of her and mum and pic of Lionel Luthor with her as baby there a note attached which brought Lena to tear's.   
Maggie gently took the locket out of Lena hand and took a look at it and so did Alex and the examine it and checked to make sure it was the real deal which it was Alex managed to get the pic of Lionel out there was a date on it with “my darling daughter forever Lionel Luthor on it she showed Maggie and Kara reached over for it and was shocked so Lionel Luthor was Lena biological father after all this time at least they had proof about it now.   
That evening was fully of emotion for Lena and she felt blessed to have everyone there with her supporting her Supercorp Xmas tree was glowing so bright Lena and Krypto was the last one up the young pup sat next to the tree for moment and looked at it then went over to the Lena silver box and went into it and pulled out Xmas blanket to put around the tree tub Lena watched on with the young pup then sensed Lena watching him so he turned and sat down and stared at her she came over and knelt down in front of him.   
“what is it boy tell me don't be afraid to show me Krypto yr safe with me promise” said Lena to the young pup so he lean and placed his front paw on her heart and bowed his head and closed his eyes Lena took that a sign of he wanted her to do it she leaned her head on his and all of sudden old past memories came to life with her and her mum Ms Luthor kept breathing slowly allowing the memories flow within her so she forgot about and some which was happy Xmas memories when she was younger.   
Which she had block away within her mind Krypto showed her one with Lionel and her mum he was so loyal to her mum and her always had time for her at Xmas  
Krypto suddenly almost collapsed on Lena she caught him in time and cradled him till he back to himself she lifted him up and went over to her balcony wall and looked up into the night sky and all of sudden shooting stars were flying around the night sky so she made a wish there and then with Krypto in her arms.   
The young pup came too and nested his head on his mum shoulder she spoke out “Krypto I knew there was something special about you when I first found you at the rescue centre on the internet it was yr eyes that gave it away the twink in them my heart melted when me and yr mum came to get you with Jamie” Lena continued “I knew there was something unique about you that u had a special gift but I wasn't sure on what that was till now u given me so much my sweet boy loving memories of my past that I block away coz it was too painfully to remember” said Lena.   
Then she stroke him and something caught her eye on Krypto collar she moved some of his fur there was a small Xmas tag on it “ To my darling Daughter Lena my gift to you my precious gift please look after him he will guide through some tough day and moments my sweetheart yr always Mum xxx” Lena just shred some more tear's and looked up into the night sky again and whisper “i promise mum I will forever thank u for guide me to him” said Ms luthor, Lena and Krypto stayed outside for a little while and then eventually went back inside and went to bed the young pup wanted to stay with her so she did allow him to sleep on their bed for the nite Lena snuggled up into Supergirl who wrapped her arms around her lady in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lena recieve two final gifts from her mum a locket with two pics one with her and mum and then one with lionel luthor which confirmed her theory he was her father after all at least she can make peace with it now and then the second gift was revealed through Krypto and her mum only find a hidden a mgs which made Lena finally smiles and made her happy at least she cud sleep peacefully knowing her mum was watching over her always and that Krypto was her guardian angel after all!!


	13. one snowy morning with Jamie and Ruby  "Alex Danver hidden treasures"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So at the Sawyer/danvers residence it was anthor Snowy day Ruby and Jamie are up first then maggie is aswell they all go into their lounge and the couple of surprises for them to find especially for Alex which she wouldnt be expecting at all.
> 
> Jamie goes to wake her mum up from her sleep and the emotion and tears starts to form when Alex re loves her past with her father which bring Kara and Krypto over to seek out why Alex heartbeat was beating fast and Jamie and Ruby try their best to comfort Alex when she needed it the most

Alex childhood memories with her father in her past

Monday morning arrived with more snow in national city Maggie and Jamie and Ruby woke up first and adventured out to the lounge kitchen only to find their Xmas tree partly decorated with gorgeous Xmas lights which was switched on there was a Xmas mat around the tree as well with Alex Danver's and Maggie and Jamie name on embroiled on it Jamie thought she was seeing things and she noticed a silver box near the Xmas tree and she went over with Ruby and there was tag on it “To my darling Alexander my greatest gift I'm so proud of you my precious Alex Merry Xmas Dad xxx”. Jamie looked up at Ruby then she looked at Maggie confused.   
Jamie rushed down the hallway to her mum room and climb onto the bed and slowly and gently rolled towards Alex and gently with cuddles and kisses on the cheek managed to wake her mum up “Mummy Alex yr not gonna believe me when I tell you u need to get up and I can show u we had a early Xmas miracle” said Jamie She crawled over her mum and slide down off Alex side of the bed and pulled the quilt off her mum and gently pulled her mum out of bed which Alex knew she wouldn't of won by staying in bed.   
So she got her thick jumper on and followed her daughter out to kitchen lounge area she rub her eyes trying to wake herself up Maggie had Alex warm honey coffee ready in her hand to give to her lady which she took a sip of and glance over to the Xmas tree she couldn't believe her eyes she thought she was dreaming at first Jamie gently led her mum over ruby was sat next to the silver box Alex was admiring their Xmas lights she looked up at the top and they two had a shinning star on it which was glowing she thought Krypto must off magical done it for them which she thought was sweet as well then she turned slightly almost falling over a silver box that she didn't recognize at all.   
She knelt down beside ruby and Jamie sat on her mum lap Gertrude and Maggie sat on the floor and was intrigued to find out more about the box Alex reached over to the lock and tried to open it which she couldn't but then something caught her eye on Gertrude collar one silver lock key was attach to it so she took it off and placed it in the lock and open the lid Love and behold like Lena box they too have Xmas decorating for their tree which Alex carefully moved out of the box and let Ruby hold them all for her.   
And she carried on looking inside Jamie helped her out she found a old camping blanket which Alex recognize straight away she used to use everything time her and dad went camping together so they keep digging and Gertrude poke her face in the box to help them out and she used her paw to moves some Xmas tissue paper and some string Maggie and Ruby were very intrigued and they too helped out they all found old photo album of Alex and her dad on camping trip and family trips with a very young Kara Jeremiah teaching Alex to surf and swim in the sea.   
Then there was some Xmas family photo album at the Midvale residence home which made Alex look at them and show Jamie and Ruby and Maggie they laughed and giggled together of seeing a very young Alex and Kara Gertrude was still looking in Alex box when she stumbled upon a small gold box with Alex initials on it and with both of her paws she manged to bring it out of the silver box and placed it on Jamie lap the girls were all intrigued on what Gertrude just found Alex let Jamie open it up it had Alex dad's golden compass an old map of where they used to camp out.   
Just them her dad old ink pen and there was a letter address to Alex Jamie lifted it up to show Alex who nodded and let Jamie open it and see what was in the envelope and it was a letter with a dove feather in it little lady knew Alex was very overwhelmed and tearying up so she passed it to her mum to read to her lady Sam had joined in the lounge intrigued on what was going on and she noticed the Xmas tree all light up same way as Lena and Kara one she also saw that Alex had a silver box as well with tree decoration and old photo albums.   
And a couple picture framed with Alex and her father camping one she smirked at them and thought they were adorable Maggie started reading Alex letter from her dad It was a heartfelt and overwhelmed letter that Alex father written to her which brought her to tears both Jamie and Ruby comforted the director and so did Gertrude pace her paw on her mum shoulder and bowed her head lean against her mum shoulder Alex moved her head and lean on the pup for comfort whilst Maggie was still reading the letter.   
Sam got up and went over to the kitchen with one of Alex photo album and looked through it whilst making some breakfast for them and more hot drinks Arias style she loved seeing young Alex and young Kara on Xmas day and camping trips with Eliza she did keep an eye on Alex make sure she was okay but at least Ruby was by her auntie side looking after her Then all sudden there was a whoosh sound from their balcony it was Kara and Krypto they step in Alex lounge and found her sister in tear's and being cuddled by Jamie and Ruby.   
And then she noticed Alex had a silver box which was opened she saw decorations and photo albums on the floor and pics of young Alex with her father she turned her head towards her sister who looked up and got up and went straight into her sister arms and cried her heart out Kara wasn't expecting to be comforting her sister on a snowy Monday morning “ssssshhhh Alex I'm here sssshhh im not going anywhere I heard yr heartbeat racing fast so that's why I came over with Krypto so quickly and now I know why” said Kara.   
Kara led her sister on the couch with Gertrude jumping up and Krypto was just about to when Gertrude snapped at him and strolled over to her mum and sat on her lap and placed both front paws on Alex shoulder and wanted to give her mum a bear cuddle which she wrapped her arms around her Krypto took the hint and went over and sat in the middle of Jamie and Ruby while they were looking in the box Jamie leaned over to her auntie Kara and gave her Jeremiah golden compass and map which Supergirl opened up and had a look at it there were pencils marking off where they used to camp out when they were younger.   
She looked at the golden compass and turned it over and saw a description on it “To My darling Alex this compass will always guide you and keep u safe yr always dad Xx” Supergirl waited to show Alex who was having a bear cuddle with Gertrude she didn't wanna let go of her mum at all Alex sensed it and she lifted her head and turned towards her sister and leaned over and saw what her sister wanted to show her She was speechless and overwhelmed her sister wrapped her arm around Alex shoulder.   
Both Ruby and Jamie didn't wanna disturb the sister at all so they went over to the kitchen area and sat on the breakfast stool with one of the photo albums and looked through whilst Sam was almost ready for dishing up arias special breakfast then there was a knock on the door and Krypto went to answer it and opened the door and there stood Eliza Danver who was also in tears she had something in her hand a letter or something Maggie dashed over and guided Eliza over to her daughters she noticed Alex was crying Gertrude jump off Alex she went straight into her mum arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mystery silver box has opened up some happy and painfully moment for Alex when she was with her father she had her fond memories within the photo album with kara and her mum with dad Jeremiah was a huge part of Alex growing up she was his little girl 
> 
> Alex shares her moments with her daughter jamie who looks at some of the photo album before Breakfast and both pups especially gertrude protects her mum and not letting Krypto near her 
> 
> there a lot more to come with Alex and her box with the others especially now that her Mum has arrived upset on Alex doorstep clutching a letter!!


	14. Alex Danver & Eliza Danver re living precious past moment with supergirl & family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lena woke up and noticed no Kara next to her so she goes in search of her lady only to find Alura in the kitchen and lounge area and told her that her lady and krypto had to fly over to Alex apartment she felt her sister upset and troubled that why she left this morning 
> 
> so lena got concerned and went over with Alura and superman to find out what was going on with Alex and why she was upset so Ms Luthor arranged a snowball fight outside with the youngster and have some fun before heading up and be with her family and find out more on whats going on!!!!

After he mum sat down on the couch and just cried her heart out with her sister by her side Eliza rocked her daughter no words needed with their moment Sam dished up the girls breakfast and hers and Maggie's and both of the pups as well and leaving Alex and Kara with Eliza in the lounge alone for a bit Krypto had managed to sit on one of the breakfast chair and munching on some breakfast he noticed two photo album on the breakfast bar he lean and grab them and jump off the chair.   
And walked over to Eliza and placed the album's in his grandma lap which broke the cuddle apart with Alex Dr Danver smiled at Krypto and winked at him and he returned over to Jamie and ruby and finished his breakfast Eliza opened up the photo album both Kara and Alex looked through them Sam came over with some hot choc for them and some hot pastry as well for them which they accepted and carried on looking at their Xmas album and camping one Alex noticed Eliza was still holding something in her hand.   
So she reached for it and open it up with only “ I will always and forever watch over u all my darlings yr my heart and soul my forever beautifully Family J XX” Alex knew it was from her father the director cuddled her mum a bit more they were overwhelmed and emotionally seeing all their happy memories with Jeremiah but why now and how did they get into the silver box Alex and Eliza was clueless Dr Danver had never seen the silver box before at all.  
Back at Lena Penhouse Ms Luthor had woken up and found no Kara in bed at all neither Krypto was in their room as well so she went out to her lounge and kitchen area and found Clark and Lois and Alura sat at the breakfast bar having breakfast and drinking their warm coffee and hot drink Kara mum spoke out “Kara and krypto had to go over to Alex's place she felt her sister heartbeat was beating fast and went to investigate she knew u might be mad at her flying over she be back soon Lena” said Alura.   
Lena was now concerned about her sister in law and grab her fone and dialed and called Jamie pick up and spoke out “Hey auntie Lena morning on this snowy day if yr looking for auntie Kara she is here with us and grandma Eliza is here as well once you've had yr morning coffee u and Uncle Clark and auntie Lois and Alura can come over and everything will be explained to u promise” said Jamie to her aunt.   
Lena took the hint “ no worries little one we will be over soon promise just gonna have something to eat and drink and put on warms clothes Jamie did u wanna build a a snowman and have a snowball fight when I come over to yours it should be fun have Krypto and Gertrude bring u down and me and uncle Clark will meet u at the entrance area” said Lena to her niece “ yes please auntie Lena sounds like fun I let ruby know as well and she can come down with me too cant wait to see u auntie Lena and uncle Clark challenged accepted” said Jamie.   
Jamie comment made Lena giggle a little Clark overheard what Jamie had said he smirked and winked at Lena his way of saying challenge accepted to Lena and Alura plus Clark and Lois finished up having their breakfast and went to get changed into warm clothes and bring extra one with them over to Alex's Alura had found a pudding and Lena helped her pack it up safely and secured it in her dessert box tub ready to be taken over to Alex for dinner later.   
After while they were all ready to go Superman and Alura took to the balcony and carried Lena and Lois and the pudding and extra clothing and fly over to Alex apartment building through the snow small blizzard which they did very carefully Little Jamie and Ruby and both pups and Sam were waiting for them near the entrance and was ready for a snowball fight Alura took Lois and the pudding and the cloth bag up to Alex balcony and landed and walked in.   
Kara went straight into her mum arm's and lead her over to the couch and let her sit next Alex who was still looking through their photo album she was happy to share them with Alura and Lois Back down stair the youngster and Lena and Sam and Clark were all get ready for their snow ball fight Superman throw first then Sam and the youngster's then Lena made her pile snowball and launched them.   
Little did she knew Kara was outside on her sister balcony and she had some snowball but she was buying her time to launch them down Jamie and Ruby throw their ones and it landed on superman and he giggled and laughed then throw back at them gently then Sam launch her at Lena twice Ms Luthor did the same to the youngster and to her best friend they were laughing and giggling together then all of sudden Lena thought she had a clear shot to get superman when all of sudden a couple of snowball got her.   
Kara appeared over the wall and put her finger on her lips to get the youngster to stay quiet and not tell Lena at all on who that was that launch it at her superman looked up at laughed quietly to himself and not tell a soul at all then a snowball hit him in his chest from up above it was Lois so Clark didn't do anything a buy time to get his own back on her the snowball fight lasted a while Lena and Sam and the youngster did angel pattern in the snow and they were laying down and superman took that opportunity to get his own back on his cousin and Lois.   
He got two snowball and took off slowly and then throw it at them when they weren't expect it at all and they just laughed together Superman came back down the girls started making their two snowman's Clark helped them out he grab some stuff for the eyes and nose plus a scarf for them then eventually the girls were ready to go back inside they had so much fun with their auntie and uncle Clark let Ruby and Jamie have a lift up to Alex balcony patio leaving Sam and Lena go up the steps carefully without slipping.   
Both pups had their fun in the snow and actually went off for a walk for a bit leaving their family to have some alone time together Lena and Sam arrived and came inside Alex apartment they took off their coats and Lois and Kara handed them a nice hot Xmas choc drink to warm up Lena kissed her lady “Love ya baby missed you this morning I know that it was you and Lois launching those snowballs u cant fool me Miss Kara Danvers I've made a mental note on it I'm gonna go and have a warm shower I will be right back babe” said Lena.   
Then she took off and headed into Jamie room and got changed and went to little lady en suite and took a shower Lois did the same and Sam and both youngster as well to warm up after they had some fun in the snow they all re joined their family Jamie went over to her mummy Alex and got on her lap for cuddles Ruby sat next to Alura and looked at the photo album Kara and Maggie were in the kitchen making fresh hot choc drink and coffee and warming up the croissant's some different pastry.   
Maggie gotten from the cafe place Maggie got out for Lena Alex whisky to put a drop in for her once she come out of Jamie room when she eventually did and she was putting on her warm Woolly jumper and slowly rejoined everyone in the lounge when all of sudden she noticed a silver trunk box in the lounge both pups were guarding it for Alex Kara came over with Lena hot drink with a dash of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena had fun in the snow with her niece's and she knew those other snowball were from her and lois but she keep a mental note and by her time and get her own back on her lady 
> 
> it was fully of emotionally moments for Alex re living family moments Eliza had a letter from Alex father and alura get to share some young Alex and Kara moment from their past moment with Danvers family 
> 
> Alex is still reeling on why now and how is it for real or fake!!


	15. Alex danver and Kara danvers hidden treasures past moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets to find out more on why Alex was upset and is overwhelmed on her hidden treasure past it was more to do with Alex father some good and emotionally moment with the photo albums that were in the box Jeremiah had left a gift for his first grandChild
> 
> Alex and Kara learnt a lesson that families will always be there for them all and the ones u lost will always stay close and watch over them for forever

At Alex and maggie Apartment

Ms Luthor knelt down beside the silver box Kara lifted the lid and show her lady Lena was shocked Supergirl show her lady the content's including the Jeremiah golden compass and map of when they went camping there was the blanket with Alex initial on them Kara and Lena looked further in Alex for more clue both pups was helping them out then all of sudden Lena stumble a upon a small box with a ribbon wrapped around it they were both puzzled Lena lean over to Alex and gave it to her everyone was silent Maggie had sat near Alex for moral support.   
Eliza and Alura were intrigued and puzzled on what cud be in the box so Alex took the ribbon off and opened it up there was a jewellery bag Maggie she took it out the director hand open the bag up and she found another note from Alex father and read it “To my darling grandchild this gift is for u and it will always keep u safe I wont be far from u and always watching over you watch you grow yr forever Grandpa Jeremiah xx” Alex reached into the bag only to find a silver sterling bangle with different crystal on it.   
Jamie was intrigue and thought it was pretty Alex show her the note “ I do believe Jamie this is for u sweetheart from yr grandpa Jeremiah I want u to have it sweetie” said the director she placed the bangle on Jamie and click it on and re read the message to little lady “i wish u cud of meet yr grandpa Jamie he was the best ever always researching trying to find way to help Aliens make sure they felt safe he was my rock in some way Jamie I miss him every day I sometime wonder if he wud be proud of me of what I've done and achieved” said Alex.   
Then she continued “ we used to star gaze and surfing go out in his boat fishing every weekend but the best bit was camping with him and discovering all the different area in the forest hence all the circling on the maps that auntie Lena has in hand” said Alex then Jamie turned and faced her mum “maybe we cud do all thou things that u and grandpa used to do just us mummy Alex we can take Gertrude with us I'm sure she wud love to explore the different area what u say its a beautifully bangle I will treasure it for forever these stone are incredible said Jame   
Krypto and Gertrude were fighting over some tissue paper and slang it towards Jamie then all of sudden her bagel came to life with a protection shield Everyone didn't know what to say at all they were in state of shock “looks like yr grandpa Jeremiah heart was in the right place after all and wanted to protect to his grand child with this beautifully gift Jamie” said Eliza the protection shield de activated it self and Jamie looked at the jewels on it Lena came over and had a look and smiled at her niece.   
Alex was checking the bangle to see if her father had put a hidden code on it and love and behold he had and she showed Lena who made a mental note of it “ why dont we put on some music and decorate the Xmas tree together and I will make some my famous egg nogg drink Maggie why don't u join me in the kitchen and help me out sweetie” said Eliza So between Ruby and Clark plus Lois Kara and Lena they all started decorating the Xmas tree Alex turned on her hi-fi put on some old Xmas tune her and her dad used to sing together.   
Kara started singing along Lena loved hearing her lady sing her heart out Eliza and Maggie cooked some Mexican food for lunch for everyone they all enjoyed their time together as a family time had slip away it was Alex turn in the kitchen little Jamie and ruby wanted to help her out with preparing Lena went over and Alex poured her a small whisky and she joined in Alex and Lena was chatting about their box they were puzzled and confused on why or how these two box appeared for them and was there a hidden message behind them from up above Clark and Lois were making Xmas paper chains Eliza and Kara were making their fav popcorn chain for the Xmas tree Alura and the pups were putting the rest of the ornaments on the Xmas tree.  
Alex and Lena and the girls made some pizza and their own garlic bread dough ball and some pot sticks and some wedges and some vegan chicken wings home made french fries as well Lena made her special salad dish Eliza and Kara had finished their popcorn chain and helped set the table for Alex Maggie got the wine glasses and cutlery everyone was having a great time singing along to the Hi Fi Clark and Lois put up the rest of decorating around the apartment for Alex and Maggie.   
It look all sparklie in the lounge a lot like Christmassy for real without any warning some there was a flash light near the Xmas tree and train set had appeared and it was going around the train both pups were intrigued and investigated it and superman Lois laughed at them Eliza went over to it and she recognize it straight away it was Jeremaiah father old Xmas train set that was always part of the decoration it gave Eliza a warm heart knowing Jeremiah was watching over his family after all this time was there more come for the Danver Family time will tell.   
That evening they laughed and giggled and cried together they played some boards game and pictionary all took turns in groups Kara and Lena won a couple rounds then Sanvers and Superman and Alura were enjoying themselves and having a go at Pictionary there was a lot of giggling and laughter a lot of glass of wine and whiskey flowing among them they had a great time together Eliza stayed with Maggie and Alex over nite and she looked through Alex silver chest it totally brought back memory for her.   
She couldn't sleep at all so she looked the Photo album Little Jamie struggled to go to sleep so she was about to head to her mum room when she saw the lounge lamp light and came through and saw her grandma looking at the pic Eliza noticed little Jamie “hey sweetie couldn't sleep I cud make u some warm milk for us both I too couldn't sleep was just looking at old memories of Auntie Kara and Mummy Alex when they were younger didn't u wanna have a look with me Jamie” said Dr Danver.   
She went into the kitchen first and made them some warm milk she put some choc sprinkles and mix it and warmed it up “what was Grandpa Jeremiah like grandma Eliza I wish i cud of meet him I'm sure him and I would of been best buddies and had a lot adventures together just like mummy Alex did with him” said Jamie Eliza didn't know where to start so she waited till she had warmed up the milk and got some cookie together.   
Little Jamie waited patiently and followed her grandma to the couch Eliza got some blanket together and some cushion they got comfortable they both sip on their hot drinks and then Eliza started telling Jamie the story about Alex father within the photo albums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Jamie cudnt sleep so they stayed up for a while and Eliza share her moment with little lady of her grandpa Jeremiah and showed all of the photo album over some hot choc and cookies 
> 
> Kara was overwhelmed and surprised of all of the photo album were all there it brought alot of fond memories with the danvers family when u was grown up
> 
> Alex and maggie shared a precious moment with family seeing Alex past moments with her father Eliza did find it difficult to relive their past who was trying to communication with them did they their own christmas angels time will tell and come. 
> 
> more to come with Jamie and her family in nxt chapter's thanx for yr support!!!


	16. Jamie sawyer and Alura excited moment at Lcorp part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter finishes off from last chapter Kara after getting back from her sister was a bit distance towards Lena after sharing some precious moment with her family and it allowed Lena see what a young Kara and young Alex got up when they were growing up some precious moment and Alura loved seeing her daughter past with the Danvers family 
> 
> Alura goes and pick up little Jamie for Alex she all wrapped up and the take off into the snowy sky leaving Maggie and Alex time to them self 
> 
> Eliza is sound a sleep on the couch and the girls just tidy up for a bit

Kara and Lena having a moment supergirl was distance 

Back at the Lena Penhouse Clark and Lois and Alura retired to their room leaving Lena and Kara having a night cap Supergirl was a bit quiet and not really with it Ms Luthor wrapped her arms around her lady to comfort her “Hey babe what's wrong Darling u gone so quiet talk to me Kara please look at me” said Lena so Supergirl turned around in Lena hold and face her lady with single tear's rolled down her face Ms Luthor wiped them away and kissed her forehead and waited till Kara was ready to talk.  
Lena just held her lady in her arm “ today brought back some incredible memories of mine and Alex past looking through those photo album they were the fun time we had together with Jeremiah I do miss him a lot he gave me these glass and gave me my identity cover he gave up so much time teach me how to survive on earth Lena he risked his life for me I can never repay him ever” said Kara through her tears Ms Luthor spoke next “we can always honour him Kara and do something in name like a fundraiser or charity event we will always talk about him we can always tell this little one about her great grandpa Jeremiah he will never be forgotten babe I promise you my love” said Lena.  
Lena placed her hand on Kara tummy and smiled at her lady “I'm really forward to yr ultra sound tomorrow cant wait to hear this little one heartbeat again and see how big our little grown its gonna be magical did u wanna have Eliza and yr mum present when go to L Corp in the morning we can pick up Eliza from Alex's I'm sure little Jamie might wanna tag along as well if that okay with u thou babe” said Lena Supergirl smiled and nodded a yes to her lady and they retired to their room with their hot coco and had cuddles till they drifted off to sleep in each other arms.  
Monday morning arrived more snow had fallen the road were covered in snow but National city plowmen were hard at work trying to clear some of the snow from the roads and drive away for residence at Lena and Kara Penhouse everyone was fast asleep apart from Alura she woke and decided to get up and make some breakfast for everyone as they have done it for her since she arrived she got some bagels and toasted them and found some bacon and eggs and she fried them and some harsh brown and some pancakes for Kara.  
The breakfast smell woke up Kara and Lena they both stirred and stretched out little one was settled and Kara had no tummy pain so they both got up and followed the sweet smell from the kitchen and found Alura cooking breakfast this time “mum what are u doing in the kitchen u are our guest u didn't have to do all of this for us its really sweet of u thou thank u mum” said Kara Lena went into her kitchen and hugged Alura “thank for making amazing breakfast this morning Alura looks very yummy hmmm gonna need a good breakfast 2day I was wondering if u wanted to attend Kara ultra sound at L Corp this morning with us and Eliza and Jamie then u can hear the baby heartbeat and we can check on the little one progress and see their growth as well” said Lena.  
Then she nick a piece of bacon and made herself a coffee and herbal tea for her lady Kara sat on the breakfast stool texting her sister fone which Jamie might see first before Alex did Alex and Maggie woke up stretched out and had a cuddle as they had some time off they didn't wanna get out of bed to early but Alex knew her sister was a new ultra sound so she reached for her fone and saw a text from Kara asking if Jamie wanted to come along as she was there for the ever first one with both pups.  
So with that Alex broke the cuddle and went in search for Jamie she knocked on Jamie bedroom door and went in and pulled the blinds only to discover Jamie bed hadn't been slept in at all she went back into her room and told Maggie who quickly got her thick jumper and went in search for her daughter so they both came towards the kitchen lounge only to find Eliza and Jamie a sleep on the couch together all snuggled up with some of Alex photo album on the couch and also her old scrape book she did when she young.  
Gertrude was all snuggled up on the couch as well Alex and Maggie thought it was adorable and took a couple of pic's. Maggie went into her kitchen quietly and start making some hot drinks and some breakfast as well for little Jamie Alex didn't have the heart to wake her up but she knew little lady wud wanna go to the ultra sound and be with her aunt's so she gently without waking her mum managed to wake Jamie up slowly and quietly Eliza just moved slightly and turn Alex re covered her mum up and lifted her daughter up and took her over to the kitchen unit.  
And sat her down Alex showed Jamie the text from her auntie which made her smile and shook her head a yes which made Alex smile she let her daughter text her aunt back and Kara sent some smiley faces back to her niece Maggie had done some breakfast and hot drink just for them little lady was munching away happy and jigging a little both Alex and Maggie was laughing quiet at Jamie as she poked her tongue out to her mum's and carried on eating and drinking her hot choc drink.  
There was a tap on the balcony door Jamie looked over and it was Alura Alex turned and saw and she quickly went over and opened the balcony door and let Alura in “good morning Alura its lovely to see u I take it Kara sent u to pick up Jamie as she be invited to Kara ultra sound this morning with Lena” said Alex Alura nodded and came in she smiled at Alex and she walked over to Jamie and Maggie and gave them a morning hug she spoke out quietly to Jamie “ hey sweetie are ready to come and see and hear yr little cousin and help auntie Lena out with it as well she sent me to come and pick u up Jamie and take u straight to L Corp" said Alura.  
They were just leaving when I left the balcony Jamie finished her breakfast and had some orange juice to finish off Maggie pick up her daughter and placed her on the ground and little lady scooted off into her Room and had a shower and got changed all decked out in her Xmas Supergirl jumper and tracksuit bottom and she put on her boots that Alex had given she put on her Supergirl necklace and Watch on she still had her bangle on she never took it off last nite she got her new winter coat and place it on and walked out into the kitchen lounge area.  
Where Alura was waiting for her and she held out her hand for Jamie and they both walked towards to the balcony door “are u ready to go Jamie and see yr auntie's this morning lets head out now in case it snow anymore Alura opened the balcony door and pick up Jamie and little lady said her goodbye and blow her mum a kiss and they smiled and catch the kiss then Alura took off in the snowy sky Maggie went over and close the balcony door quietly.  
And Alex set up the open the fire Maggie tidied up and put all Alex photo album back in her silver box and Jeremiah golden compass she looked at it and thought it was a unique piece and carefully placed it back in the box and close it up and lift the box up and took into their room out of the way for now.

To Be Continued !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie loves spending time with both of her mum especially at breakfast time that was their time to hang out and have some fun together 
> 
> Alura was excited for Kara big day and was looking forward to see Jamie Sawyer again and hang out with at l corp 
> 
> there more to come at L corp with Supercorp and the baby scan Lena manages to take some pics and record their baby heartbeat as well  
> To Be Continued!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara went L Corp for a very special moment they shared it with Jamie and Alura a precious moment for Alura to hear her grandchild heartbeat and see them on the ultra sound monitor little lady always have fun with her aunts but she loves to share special moments 
> 
> Alex and Maggie taken Sam and Ruby to the zoo to help them out for the morning 
> 
> Lena is in her happy place and cant wait to share her news with everyone!!

a special day with Kara and Lena wiht family at L corp

Sam and Ruby were the next ones up and came into kitchen/lounge area the director made them a drink and some breakfast ruby gave her aunt's a cuddle and they spoke quietly without waking Eliza up Maggie spoke “why don't we go out 2day maybe to the zoo I used to volunteer there when we used to have cold spell like this as Jamie gone over to L Corp to be with her aunts this morning we cud help out at the zoo im sure the zoo keeper might need a extra pairs of hand what u say Ruby” said Maggie.   
They all shook their shook their heads in a agreement Alex sense someone else was on her balcony patio and she was right it was Jonn with some Xmas roses bouquet for her mum a goodie bag as well Alex went over and let him in and quietly closed the door again and told the other follow her and get get changed and leave the love birds to it Jonn set up and put the Xmas bouquet in a vase and he had bought some breakfast over to share with Eliza as he didn't wanna wake her up.   
The girls left Jonn and Eliza alone and left for the zoo to help out for the morning Jonn used his magic and woke Eliza with his surprised she smiled and hugged him and they had some time together at Alex and Maggie apartment Jamie and Alura arrived at L Corp just in time before another snow blizzard came over national city Lena was setting up in her lab and Kara ultra sound laid down and waited till Lena was ready Alura and Jamie arrived and came straight through special door and Jamie dashed over to her aunt's and gave them both a cuddle and was excited for her aunt ultra sound check up.   
Lena was ready and Kara laid down on the bed and pulled up her winter jumper and let Lena put some gel on tummy she switch on the ultra sound and the heart monitor on so that Jamie and Alura cud hear their little one Alura held her daughter hand and looked on the screen Jamie stayed by Lena side and helped her out a little then all of sudden one strong heartbeat sounded and Lena did her checks and made sure the little one was doing well and growing normally as well.   
Jamie looked at the screen and saw her little cousin she was trying to work out if it was a boy or girl Lena looked over and thought Jamie expression on her face was cute trying to work out the sex of the baby Ms Luthor finished off and printed some pics to show the other's and she recorded the little one heartbeat to let everyone hear it as well it was a proud moment for Lena and Kara, Supergirl let Jamie place her hand on her tummy little lady felt something a slight kick in her hand she thought it was cool.   
And Alura did the same placed her hand on her daughter tummy she cud hear the strong heart beat and she too cud sense it was happy and content Lena got a stool and sat near her lady “ I think it time to call mum and tell her about yr pregnancy as we have kept it from her and maybe go and see her on the quiet if Alex can arrange for us what do u think babe coz we cant hide little one for much longer Kara” said Lena.   
Kara knew deep down Lena was right in some ways and that it wouldn't be long till she had the little one and Lillian wud question them a lot over it so Kara agreed and nodded at her lady “lets wait till we get back to ours with Jamie and mum and we can call her then and tell our news and then yes we can meet with her with Alex in secret we don't want Lillian life put in danger coz of us babe” said Kara Lena agreed and nodded so she packed up everything and she gave Kara all the ultra sound pics and audio to her to keep hold it.   
They made their way out through Supergirl door Lena put the alarm back on and Alura took Lena into the sky and Kara took her niece in the snowy sky and Alura and Kara fly slowly and carefully as they precious cargo in the arms it didn't take long to reach Lena Penhouse Superman sensed them and had opened the balcony door and helped them in superman put Lena open fire on Lena and Jamie to warm up Lois had made some hot drinks for them all Alura helped Jamie get out of her jacket and took her boots off.   
She sat near the fire Lois gave her some hot choc drink and warm croissant to have as a snack and she was happily munching away Kara and Lena disappeared for a bit leaving Superman and Lois and Alura looking after little lady and keep her company Lena called the security people that helped protect her mum and asked to speak with her which they allowed and let her talk to her mum whilst Kara was taking a shower “hey Lillian I'm sorry I haven't called in a while just been busy and we have guest staying with us we been busy entertaining everyone"   
"there something me and Kara never told u we having a baby mum we just come back from L Corp I've just performed Kara ultra sound our little one is healthy and has very strong heartbeat little one doing really well I'm sorry we kept it from u but we had to coz I wanted to keep Kara safe and protected by everyone anyone threatens my family and I will make them pay for it” said Lena to her Lillian.   
Who was listening to her daughter in a way she understood why Lena kept it from her she asked to secretly Meet up somewhere so that they cud chat about things and little one and she wanted to see the ultra sound pics as well which Lena agreed on and was more than happy to bring them along with them Kara came back in and saw Lena on the fone talking to someone unaware it was in fact Lillian so she carried on getting changed into something warm and cosy and sat next to her lady and waited tills she got off the fone then Lena can tell her more about her call.  
Lena ended the call and turned and faced Kara “that was Lillian I was talking too my love I thought we ought to tell her about our bundle of joy and I said I was sorry for keeping it a secret from her which we had away from Lex and the media as well plus if Lillian come over she will noticed the baby bump so Ive arranged a meeting 2moz with her if yr okay with that my love or we can see if Alex Is available and see if we go and see mum 2day and get it over and done with what u say babe” said Lena.   
Kara nodded a yes and then called her sister “hey sis I hate to ask this but cud u call in some favour for us and arrange a meeting with Lillian Lena told her about our little one and Lillian wants to her and I will be going as well I wanna clear the air with her if she gonna be part of this little life Alex” said Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Lena and Kara arrive back at their Penhouse and go and get changed and they leave little Jamie with the best company ever and hang out with Superman and Lois and Alura for a bit.
> 
> whilst Kara changing and showered Lena took the moment to call the security team who was looking after her mum and asking about meeting with her and telling her about Kara pregnancy she felt it was time to share her news with her mum Kara came through and saw her lady on the fone un knowing who she was talking to will she finding out and understand why Lena made her choice without her.


	18. Lena luthor and Kara Danver making peace with Lillian luthor in secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is more to do with Kara and Lena wanting to share their news with Lillian luthor of the pregnancy and for Kara to clear the air with her mother in law and for Lena to see her mum and talk with her even thou she still angry and upset with her she only came and set the meeting coz of Kara and wantin to protect her unborn child and make where Lillian stands with it all. 
> 
> they a special moment with Lillian and show her the ultra sound pics and Lena play the heartbeat sound she record for her mum to listened to and she get a tearfully and emotionally over it she so proud of her daughter all she wants is to be there for them both.

Lillian Luthor private meeting with her daughter and daughter in law 

Alex agreed and she said “no worries sister I can arrange it me and Maggie will take you both to where she is but we will be blindfolding u both to keep her location safe and secured thou” said Alex Supergirl agreed and went into the lounge area where Jamie and Alura hanging out watching some TV and cuddled up together and spending some time “Mum cud I ask a favour of you cud u look after Jamie for us for a couple of hrs this morning me and Lena have to go somewhere with Alex and Maggie in a bit u and Jamie can have a movie day little lady knows where the popcorn and the snacks are and there plenty of food in the fridge for u guys as well” said Kara to Alura.   
Who agreed and little Jamie got excited a little while later Alex and Maggie arrived at the Penhouse with Sam and Ruby both arias hugged Supercorp and went into the kitchen and made themselves some hot drinks and got some snacks and joined Alura and Jamie on the couch and Sam choose the first Xmas movies for them to watch and they all got settled under the blanket Supercorp and Alex and Maggie setted off to where Lillian was being looked after and taken care off it didn't take sanver long to the location.  
Both Kara and Lena took of the blindfolds and rubs their eyes they were amazed and loved their surrounds it was so peacefully area some Deo and Ncpd agent lead them inside the house and to where Lillian was she was waiting in a lounge area for Supercorp both Alex and Maggie didnt wanna leave Kara and Lena side but Kara told her sister to wait outside and let her and Lena have their time with Lillian mum which they agreed on.   
“Hey Lillian its been a while I hope u have settled in and they are looking after you this wont be forever I can sure you we just needed to keep u safe” said Supergirl  
Lillian smiled at the girl of steel and stood up and gave her a hug and spoke softly “i know Kara it all good promise I'm just gratefully for everything u did for me to make me disappear for a while I do miss u guys a lot and I do forgive u for not telling me about the pregnancy I understand why u did it” said Lillian to Kara.   
" We didn't do it out of spit Lillian we just didnt feel safe to announced my pregnancy to anyone it come as a shocked to all of us especially Lena yr daughter has been fantastic looking after me and making sure im taken care of she the best ever and we do want u to be part of this little life for sure only if u promise not to tell that son of yrs And reveal anything coz this baby life is protected by a lot of people now including Krypto and Gertrude they are very protective of me and little one anyone threaten my life and little one they will pay that I can promise you” said Kara.   
Then she reached for Lena hand who just listen to Supergirl on what she wanted to say to her mum and she supported her lady 100 per cent u follow there rules if u don't then Lena wud make anyone pay for coming near her family and her unborn child Lillian was happy to see her daughter then Lena spoke “on what Kara just said to you mum I stand by her no matter what if my unborn baby gets threaten by my brother or he tries anything I will make him pay and make u pay for betrayal me and kara we wont stand for it at all I hope u fully understand our terms mum u wanna be part of my life and my child life u follow our rules only Lillian” said Lena.   
Lillian agreed and was happy that she had her daughter back on side and was excited to be part of little one life and there for Kara as well and their family especially the promise she did with Jamie she knew she had a lot of work to do to gain back Kara and Lena trust and honour she agreed baby steps Kara reached into her pocket and showed Lillian the baby ultra sound pics and Lena let Lillian hear the strong heartbeat recording she did earlier Lillian started teary up and was overwhelmed and overjoyed that she was gonna be grandma.  
Kara lean over and gave Lillian a tissue and supported her “thank u Kara for sharing this with me I promise and swear no one is gonna know anything about this cant wait to be part of this little life u have my fully protection and my word that Lex will never find out about our miracle u can count on that for sure Kara” said Lillian   
Lena mum got up and so did Kara she went over and placed Lillian hand on her tummy and little one was kicking and moving for her tear's were still rolling down her cheeks Supergirl wiped them away for her and then they hugged and Lena got up and she too hugged her mum as well.  
Alex poked her head around to check if everything was okay with her sister and Lena deep down she doesn't trust Lillian at all after what she did with her father and made him betrayal his own family coz of her she walked in and stayed by the door until her sister was ready to leave which she was and so was Lena as well Lillian knows there a lot rebuilding of trust with her daughter and daughter in law and now there a grandchild is in the fold she knew she had to make things right with everyone.   
Kara and Lena walked over to Alex and she opened the door for them leaving her and Lillian on their own the director spoke out “ u better not break yr promise to my sister and lena if I find out u told that son of yrs about my niece or nephew I will be coming for you for real and chuck u back into prison where u spend the rest of yr day in there that a promise Lillian u ever hurt my family again u will personal be dealing me and no one else do u understand Ms Luthor u breath a word to anyone and I will know about it” said Alex.   
Lillian Luthor looked at the director and nodded "i promise director Danver he will never know a thing not from my lips at all u have my word Alex i swear to you" said Ms Luthor Maggie came at the right time she noticed Lillian and Alex were talking but Alex had done all the talking and Lena mum just listened and shook her head in agreement and just stared back at Alex who then turned and noticed Maggie had joined in the lounge and was waiting for her lady the director was about to leave Lillian lounge when she turned "if u ever break my daughter promise i will make it personal and yes i can see if we can move u back into national city going by dark on our rules and terms and i will assign two agents to protect u you."   
Back at Alex and Maggie apartment Jonn and Eliza were all snuggled up on the couch together watching old movies and chatting as well for a bit then eventually Jonn whisked Eliza off for the afternoon for more alone time and he had organized a candle lit dinner at his place for later so they went out for a stroll together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara goes to see Lillian and clears the air and talks to her about their unborn child and they set the rules of when and where she see them etc Supergirl wanted to make clear that she is happy to include Lillian in little life but under no circutance does she tell lex or her and Lena will never speak to her again 
> 
> After Alex had seen all of the photo album she still feel mad and hurt on what Lillian had done and taken away from her and Kara so she too pre warns her and the promise she made to Jamie 
> 
> Will Lillian Luthor keep to her word and say nothing or contact her son and turn bad again she knows if she want a relationship with her daughter she needs to stick to their rules and promises she made to them


	19. the emergency dash to save a super gang loved one life and death moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this finished off the last chapter Alura and Sam take the girls to the park for some snowball fun and a go on the ice rink in national city park 
> 
> Kara and Lena come back from seeing Lillian supergirl is exhausted and tired but she knew she had to go to support her lady Superman give them both a cuddle and his support with it all as Lillian will be a grandma to the little one Alex and maggie go and find their daughter and Ruby and sam in the park after escorting supercorp seeing Lillian luthor 
> 
> there a snow ball fight between the youngster and the detective and the director they all have some fun time then have more on the ice rink and then head back more fun in the warmth 
> 
> so it all station on deck Sanver goes on the hunt for missing Lillian Luthor will they find her in time!!

Jamie and Ruby hanging with the super family 

Back at Lena penhouse Sam and Alura came up with a plan and thought about taken the girls to the park for a little while more snowball fights and build a snowman there might even be a ice rink for them to have go on so the girl wrapped up warm and headed out Leaving Lois and Clark to have some alone time and wait for Lena and Kara return after seeing Lillian superman was concerned about her knowing about the baby but she is the baby grandmother after all Supercorp and Sanvers eventually come back to the Penhouse talking among themselves.   
Then Clark got up from the sofa and gave his cousin a big cuddle and gave one to Lena and led them both on the couch Lois made them both a herbal tea and Kara and Lena spoke to superman about what was said and what Lillian had said as well to them Maggie took Alex to one side and spoke with her about what she said to Lillian the detective understood why Alex said what she said to Lillian her lady deep down will never trust Lillian after what she did to Alex father.   
So she hugged her lady and kissed her and wonder where ruby and Jamie had gone so Clark told them and they said their goodbyes to everyone and went to find their lady and ruby and Sam it didn't take long Sanver joined in the snow ball fight Jamie wasn't expecting to be their target and she just laughed and giggled and throw some at her mum's Sam joined in and got Alex a few times ruby got the detective as well Alura she got all of them and they tried to get her and she just blow them away.   
And they catch Alex and the detective instead they all spent the afternoon on the ice rink together Jamie held onto Alura hand and Ruby was teaching Jamie had to ice skate with Sam help and Alex and Maggie skated together and watched over their family that evening they spend it in front of the TV watching movies and ordered a massive take away for them all Alura enjoyed her time Kara family and little Jamie she felt blessed and so lucky to be apart an incredible family she couldn't wait to spend Christmas with everyone.   
Tuesday snowy morning with more snow blizzards coming through National City everyone is sleeping slowly not peep in sight nor Jamie or Ruby who hadn't woken up like they wud of done until Maggie and Alex fone bleep and rang which woke up the director so she answered it and she couldn't hear very well there was mumbling sound but she thought she cud hear Lillian voice saying she been watched and she thinks she got a target on her Maggie was listening in and she called the Ncpd and the security people that was meant to be looking after Lillian and bringing her home in dark.   
So that no one would know that Lillian was back in town it was meant to be a smooth operation and secured so between the director and the detective they contacted Jonn and told him the situation they quickly got out of bed and got changed suited up and got what they needed to for the mission Alex pull her gun box from underneath the bed and load it and Gave Maggie a new gun to use in case she needed for back up they both headed to Sam room and slowly woke her up and explained what was happening and cud she look after Jamie and contact Lena and Kara and tell them what going on and that they wud be contact with them soon with more details about Lillian.  
Jonn was on his way to Lillian last known location and Alex and Maggie went to the secret agent last location to investigate and see what had happened to Lillian both team searched and searched for more clues Jonn looked around where Ms Luthor was staying and searched every room and cupboards for Lillian mum within their search Alex and Maggie found their injured Agent on road trail that Alex had found and keep tracking the footprints there was blood trail so they followed it and the best they cud in the snowy blizzard Maggie stayed close to Alex near one of the oak trees was another body.   
So they keep trekking over and love and behold it was Lillian Luthor covered in blood and looked like she had been shoot in the shoulder Maggie calls it in and tells the hospital to stand by and expect their arrival blue and two Alex knew she had to stop the bleeding she tore as bit of old t-shirt and placed it on the wound she even use the snow to stop the bleeding the best she cud once she got Lillian stable enough between her and Maggie they lifted her up and carried her to their 4x4 and placed her on the back seat and make sure she was comfortable and wrapped up warm as well they put on the heater for her.   
It did take them a while to get through the snow blizzard Maggie kept an eye on Lillian making sure she was breathing and checking her pulse which was weak but she was stable Alex called Jonn to let him know that they found Lillian and their agent who were all dead which upset Jonn who was behind this attack on Lillian and why now.   
Sam went to wake up Ruby and Jamie she didn't tell them anything at all only for them to get showered and changed and ready to head over to their auntie Lena Penhouse which they did Alex had called head for Sam and the girls to be pick up and taken to Ms Luthor immediately the girls got some stuff together and some snacks and headed out and was meant by two agent who help them inside their 4x4 and took them straight to Lena Penhouse Sam and the girls arrived at Lena and they dashed up the steps without slipping over.   
Ms Arias found the spare key and let her self in only to be greeted by both superman and Supergirl they looked puzzled on their arrival “Sam hey what's going on why are u here at this hour talk to us please maybe we can help you” said Kara Sam looked straight at Kara “where Lena Kara its an emergency I need to talk with her is she still in bed Kara girls why don't u stay with yr auntie and uncle for a bit while I go and see Auntie Lena and chat with her I cant explain Kara I'm sorry” said Sam.   
who dashed down the hall away to Lena room and dashed in “Lena wake up please Lena come on wake up I need to speak with you it life and death situation” said Sam “what do u mean it a life and death situation Sam what the hell u playing at bulging in our room Ms Arias” said Kara who was holding Jamie in her arms and Superman holding ruby in his arms they waited for her answer then Lena woke up and wondered what the hell was going on and she wanted answer both super looked straight at Sam then Lena looked at her best friend.   
“Lena I'm so sorry for just bulging in yr room like this but its a life and death situation there been a accident involving yr mum I don't know any details only that Alex and Maggie had a faint call what seems to be from yr mum and they left in a hurry and I haven't heard from them at all Superman and Supergirl looked at each other then at Lena she knew what they were thinking she gave them the nodded to go and seek out on what happen.   
And join Jonn on the investigation of Lillian accident Lena got up and changed and showered quickly and got ready to leave Sam told her that there two agent waiting for her to take her to the hospital where she will meet Alex and Maggie bringing her mum there so she left her Penhouse in hurry and got in the 4x4 with the agent and set off to the hospital on the way they told Lena everything on what happened which Ms Luthor was gratefully for the support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alex and Magggie get a panic phone call in the early hours from lillian luthor they thinks saying she thinks she been watched and has a target on her back Alex only arranged for Lena mum to be moved in dark when no one will detect that she coming back to national city and it was safe for her to come home to her daughter. 
> 
> will alex and maggie get Lillian luthor to the hospital in time through the bad blizzard Lena is on her way to her hospital with some agents 
> 
> Sam and the girls will stay at Lena penhouse for a while and will Superman and supergirl figure out who was behind the attack on Lillian luthor and why now!!!


	20. "The race against time of saving Lillian Luthor will she be saved in time" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter alex and maggie are fighting their way to get Lillian to hosptial in the snow blizzards will lillian luthor make it and will Lena get to saying anything she needs to say to her mum and who put a target on Lillian Luthor who want her dead its a race against time for everyone 
> 
> who wud target Lillian luthor and why now!!!

Supergirl and superman arrived at the secret location within the snowy blizzard Kara listened out for both her sister and sister in law heartbeat making sure they are okay and not struggling to get to the hospital Jonn meet them on site where Lillian was staying they search the grounds for any clues and Jonn searched in the house of any bug devices or something to lead them to whom shot Lillian Luthor he kept searching around the rooms Back in national city Alex and Maggie managed to get through on the roads with blue and two they just arrived at the hospital.   
When Maggie spotted another 4x4 and there stood was Lena Luthor waiting to see her mum Sanvers looked at each other preparing them selves before getting out their 4x4 doctors and gurney was waiting to take Lillian straight to surgery so Alex pulls up in front of the doctor's opens her door and then the back door she hop in between her and the doctor they manage to get Lillian on the gurney and they rushed her in Lena followed them into the hospital Alex and Maggie and the agent spoke about protection detail for both Lena and Lillian while they both at the hospital.  
And they stayed with Lena till they knew more about Lillian Maggie called Sam to tell her more and too keep Jamie busy and not tell her anything till they know more on Lillian condition which Sam agreed on At the secret location Jonn found one bug device and thought of Lex spying on him so he decided to pay him a visit in prison and leave the super's searching more around the area Kara and Clark did a more searching they used their gift they stumbles on more tracking leading to the house and then tracked to the woodland area where they found like snipers nest so they keep searching around the area for a while.  
Jonn arrived at national city prison and waited for Lex in the interrogation room the guard brought him they stared at each other then Jonn spoke to him “yr privileges are now gone for good how cud u do it have yr mum executed like that and how the hell did u know where she was if I found out that u blackmail any of the guards to do yr bidding then u be in big trouble Mr Luthor” said Jonn, Lex never said a word at Jonn just stared at him he couldn't be bothered at all did he really know where his mum was hiding and did he order the hit as well knowing time will tell.   
When they had operated on Lillian and removed the bullet from her shoulder then they know the truth Jonn did show Lex the bug device and lean over and said to him “if I find out it was u who organize it u and me be seeing each other again very soon I can promise that Lex u wont get away with it all I will be watching u” said Jonn then he left the room the guards took Lex back to cell and shut the door on him then he smirked and lead down on his bed and not said a word just hummed to himself.  
At the hospital Maggie and Alex stays with Lena and waits with her till they had some answers then the doctor did come out and said Lillian had pulled through and she in recovery room now still a sleep for now the doctor gave Maggie the bullet casing and she looked at it so did Lena who recognize it one of Lex bullets she got angry and frustrated “Lena are u 100 per cent certain that casing is one of Lex bullets we gonna need one of his bullets from the fortress of solitude to examine against the one from yr mum shooting do we have yr permission Lena and I promise we will find out who did this to her I swear” said Maggie.  
Lena took a moment then looked at Maggie “you have my fully permission Detective Sawyer to investigate the attempted murder of my Mum Lillian Luthor don't leave any stone Un turned u will have my fully co operation Maggie what will u need from me to help u out with the investigation” said Lena Lena started teary up Alex turned cuddled her and reassure her that they will solve on what happen to Lillian, Maggie went to check on Lillian in recovery room leaving Lena with Alex filling out the form for her mum.   
The detective spoke with the protection officer before entering the doctor came and spoke with Maggie and said Lillian has just regain conscious Maggie followed the doctor in the room and went over to Lena mum and sat on the bed and waited for Lillian to wake up which she slowly did “Hey detective Sawyer I didn't revel anything I swear Maggie one min I was with my protection bodyguards then the next we were fired at my protection team did everything they cud to look after me and made sure I was safe" said Lillian   
"Then all of sudden someone drove into our vehicle and rode us of the road in the blizzards the officers took fire they told me to stay in the 4x4 then the next minute the left passage door opened then I got shot at close range I crawled out of the 4x4 the protection team wanted to hide me in the woodland area then all of sudden they were shoot whilst protecting me then it goes all blank detective” said Ms Luthor.   
Maggie jolted down everything Lillian just said to her then she spoke out “Lillian it looks like it was professional hit on you by Lex yr son wanting u dead lucky for u me and Alex found you in time and brought u here plus Lena here as well she actually in reception area filling out yr form I can go and get her for you we have assign two officer at yr door as well I will have to leave and take the evidence back to Ncpd and get analyze to see if we can properly match to Lex it will take some time thou just hang tight Lillian we will find out the truth I promise” said the detective.   
Lillian nodded at the Maggie then drifted back to sleep the doctor stayed with her and Maggie spoke with the officer to not let anyone else in the room apart from her and Alex or Lena they nodded and man their post till further notice the detective arrived back in the reception only to find both Superman and Supergirl with her girls Maggie approached her family “ Lena u can see yr mum now I can take you too her she sleepy and she told me her account on what had happen during her shooting she gave a pretty good description she did well Superman cud u take this evidence bag to the Ncpd and get the lab to run their test to see if it was a Lex Luthor bullet and superman don't leave till u get a result” said Maggie to superman.   
He nodded and within a speed of light he was gone Leaving Maggie and Alex and Lena and Kara in the reception area then all of sudden Jonn arrived just when Maggie was taking Lena to see her mum Alex turned hugged Jonn jonzz then he chatted with them “ I went to see Lex Luthor in prison at the secret location I found a bug device he knew where his mum was he had it all planed out to get his revenge on his family he never said a word to me just stared point blank at me then I left him I did threaten him and took his privileges away from him” said Jonn.   
Back at Lena Penhouse Sam and Alura plus Lois was doing there best to entertain Ruby and Jamie they played board games they challenged each other on chess then eventually they all settled down on the sofa under their blankets and watched some Xmas movies together Alura made up Lena open fire they all had cooked marshmallows and some popcorn and ice cream as well they all had fun together Sam had order them a take away and then did order some food for Sanvers and Lena and Kara as well they all settled for the afternoon and evening Alura and Lois didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoy this Lillian and Lex centric chapter there is more to come in part 2 i dont want to ruin it by given u hints or tell u about it 
> 
> its a race against time to figure why and how and is Lex Luthor up 2 moment 
> 
> thanx yr support with the season 6!!!


	21. Lillian Luthor Time of healing who Shot Lena Luthor Mum part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the aftermath of the shooting of lillian luthor with the super Gang trying to find out on what exactly happened and who dunnit who was responsible for the incident will the Super gang find out before lena luthor and will she get revenge on the culprit time will tell for sure. 
> 
> there also some moment with Jamie and ruby and sam at Lena penhouse as well as the youngster are unaware on what happened to Lillian will they keep a secret from Jamie will they break their promise to her for not keeping secrets!!

At Lena penhouse with Sam and Ruby hanging out with Jamie together!!

Sam got another text from Alex to say Lillian had woken up briefly and told Maggie her account of her shooting and they just waiting on result on the bullets from superman Alex did say Lena was with her mum and may not be coming home but they will be over soon to pick them up and she chat more in personal with her  
Alex did ask after Jamie had she asked why both of her mum had disappear so quick Sam replied to that text pretty quick Kara was impatient so she went to Lillian room to be with Lena for moral support and went over to her lady side and held her hand.   
And sat on Lillian bed and watched over Lillian “thank u Maggie for everything u done for Lillian why don't u go home and get some rest and be with yr daughter I'm sure she been asking after u and Alex” said Kara to her sister in law “Maggie I can take it from here I'm not leaving Lena or Lillian side I might be pregnant I'm still Supergirl and can kick butt and I'm sure this little one will protect their grandma if there a threat as well go home detective I will call you if Lillian takes a turn I promise” said Kara.   
Lena got up from her chair and hugged Maggie and whispered a faint “thank you” to her for what she done for her mum so far and protecting her Ms Luthor was in Maggie debt to her and asked of the detective to bring Jamie in the morning to the hospital as they promised her no more secret between them Maggie nodded and gave Supercorp another hugged before she left the room Maggie pager lit up and buzz and she looked at it then quickly left the room and went over to Alex and Jonn and showed them her pager.   
Then she phoned Ncpd and spoke with a lab officer and they just confirmed that Lex Luthor was the one responsible for his mum shooting Jonn rushed out really quick and called out for superman help and made his way to the prison with the man of steel to have Lex removed from prison immediate affect with out a trace between Superman and Jonn and the Deo agent they managed to transport Lex Luthor to the Deo he did have to be sedated for removal Jonn did use his gift to mind wipe him and chuck him in their Deo prison with the help of the man of steel who made sure Lex couldn't escape or have control of anything.   
Jonn closed the door to the Deo prison and took flight straightback to hospital to Lena and Kara to confirm and let them know about Lex it didn't take long and Jonn went straight to Lillian room Lena stood up and noticed had come in Jonn had a iPad with him he turned it and showed her and then hugged her and said “its over now Lena u and our family are finally safe now forever it was yr brother responsible for yr mum shooting me and superman have dealt with it for u Lena I will leave u both in peace if u need anything at all let me know and I will be back to help” said Jonn.  
Lena was thankfully to Jonn for what he and superman had just done for her and their family she owed him a great deal Lillian woken up again and faced Jonn “thank u for protecting my family Jonn Jonzz I owe u a lot did u catch the person who did this to me and throw away the key forever” said Lillian, Jonn went over to Lena mum and showed her on the iPad the bullet result and she have a single tear streaming down her cheeks Supergirl wiped them away and held her hand.   
“I'm so sorry Lillian I promise he will never see the light of day ever I did mind wipe him superman wanted to punch him so much after what he done to you but I stopped him in his tracks yr son has been moved to the Deo prison for good there no escape for him ever that I promise you Lillian” said Jonn Lillian shook Jonn hand and thanked him Supergirl moved towards Lillian sat near her mother law side and rested against the pillow Lena made sure her lady and unborn child was okay.   
Lillian lean against the girl of steel and placed her hand on Kara tummy the little one was kicking a lot making Kara uncomfortable but little one settled once Kara changed her sitting Jonn leaves the hospital and goes to see Eliza and spends the rest of the evening with her Alex and Maggie arrives back to Lena Penhouse Lois and Alura retired to their rooms Sam and the girls were all snuggled up together within their blankets watching another movie Ruby had fallen a sleep in her mum Arms little Jamie was drifting off as well in Sam arms.  
Alex walks over to the couch to see her daughter Sam was like half Sleep Maggie made sure Lena Penhouse was locked and secured after they leave Maggie helped Sam and ruby to the 4x4 and placed the blankets over them Alex carried her daughter in her arms placed her on her boast seat and covered her with her new blanket from Santa Alex drive them back to theirs the snow blizzard had stopped finally which made it easily for Alex to drive Maggie and Alex got home safe and sound and put Sam and ruby and their daughter to bed they all drifted back to sleep and Sanver had a beer and some snacks and retired to their bed and they too drifted off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx to Superman and Jonn Lex luthor will never see the light of day or will he try and get out of prison cell time will tell,   
> Lillian and Kara and lena can rest easily knowing that they are once again safe and protected by their family the danver/luthor family became stronger together and no one was ever gonna break the bond some villians can try but they will never break the family bond!!


	22. Jamie sawyer finding out the truth about her Auntie lillian how will she react!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets told by her family about what had happened with Lillian will she react upset or will she be angry at her family not telling her about it and keeping her in the dark after it happened Alex and maggie take their daughter to the hospital on the request Lena Luthor as she made a promise to her niece to be more upfront about any family decision or anything Major family news. 
> 
> time will tell on how little Jamie will react when she see her aunt in hospital !!!

Wednesday morning had arrived the snow had settled from the nite before Jamie had woken up early she did her usually routine she did go into the lounge area to what was happening outside on the patio balcony she saw that it had stopped snowing finally but at least she cud go out again in the snow with her family so she went back in Gertrude had woken up and sat and waited for her Breakfast after Jamie had done her one little lady switch on her mum coffee machine and started making her mum drinks she found the honey one by one she took it slowly down the hallway.   
Gertrude help Jamie opening her mum room and help her carefully put the cup on Maggie bedside table then she went to Alex coffee and she came and same again the young pup help her place the cup on the director bedside table then little lady went to make her mum's breakfast a Jamie special between her and Gertrude they carried the tray together and place it on her mum breakfast table trolley and wheeled it leg level between her and Gertrude.   
They gently woke up Alex and Maggie little lady crawled over Alex and crawled in the middle of her mum's then Gertrude jumped up and laid on the bed watching over her family The director and the detective slowly wake up and cud smell fresh baked pastries and honey coffee they both kissed their daughter and cuddled her together “thank u sweetheart for our amazing breakfast Jamie yr the best and we love you so much little lady we need to talk sweetie but first let have some of this amazing breakfast u have done for us” said Alex.   
So all three of them tucked into their breakfast and put on some cartoons for little lady she snuggled up with her mum and enjoyed her breakfast with them back at the hospital Lena and Kara had stay over near Lillian hospital room as Lena didn't wanna leave her mum at all Supergirl had woken up and made sure her lady was okay and cuddled and kissed her she then went to check on Lillian Supergirl entered into Lillian room Ms Luthor looked peacefully and she was stable Kara cud hear a steady heart beat and so cud little one as well Kara rub her tummy “i know little one I can sense yr worried but yr Grandma Lillian she will be fine I promise you sweet little one she a fighter just like yr mum we will get through this together” said Kara to her bump.   
Supergirl sat down in the chair next to Lillian bed and watched over her for a while till Lena returned to her mum side a nurse came in and did her checks and offered to get the girl of steel a herbal tea for her Kara was gratefully and thanked the nurse she reached for Lillian hand and held it for a while and rested her head her the chair Lena tossed and turned then rolled over and noticed Kara wasn't with her so she went in search for her lady only to bump into the same nurse who gave her some coffee.   
And told her that Kara had gone to her mum room for a bit to sit with her for a while Lena smiled and was gratefully for having an incredible girlfriend who she adore so much she went to her mum room and love and hold there right of front of her was one sleeping Supergirl in the chair Lena found a blanket and placed it over her lady and went to sit on her mum bed and snuggled up to her mum and lean near her mum on the pillow and she too drifted back to sleep.   
Lillian did wake up briefly on what she saw gave her hope she grab hold of the blanket that was on her bed and covered her daughter and kissed her cheek and stroked her hair “ I love you my daughter my hope my second chance I'm so proud of u Lena yr my greatest gift and I promise u things will be different now” said Lillian then she drifted back to sleep and rested her head near her daughter the nurse came by and quietly closed the door and let Lillian have her privacy with her family.  
Back at sawyer residence Jamie and her mum's finished their amazing breakfast “baby girl we need to talk sweetheart about yesterday I'm sorry we had to dash off and leave u at yr aunt Penhouse with auntie Sam and ruby there was a reason Jamie Auntie Lillian needed us to rescue her she been hurt but not badly me and mummy Alex took her to hospital yesterday through the blizzard both of yr Aunt a still there with her yr Auntie Lena has asked us to take u to see yr Aunt Lillian” said Maggie.  
Jamie took in everything on what her mum was telling her she did tear up and Alex wiped them away and Jamie cuddled into Alex for comfort the director wrapped her arms around her daughter Maggie snuggled against Alex and place her arm around her daughter “will she be okay mummy Alex was she badly hurt what happened to her security details I thought she was protected safe u promise me Mummy” said Jamie to Alex.   
Then the director looked at Maggie for support “sweetheart auntie Lillian was protected I promise you they were bringing Lillian back home to national city on the quiet no one knew our plan at all yr uncle Jonn he found a device in one of the room and someone from auntie Lillian past found where she was hidden and shoot at her security 4x4 vehicle all the protection team sadly didn't make it sweetie” said Alex.   
“Why don't we finish our hot drinks and get changed and head out sweetie to see auntie Lillian at the hospital we can go and grab some breakfast for yr aunts on the way as well” said Maggie so that what they did with Sam and Ruby with them and they made their way to the cafe and then onto the hospital Back at the Lena house superman tells Alura and Lois on what happened yesterday with Lillian they were both shocked at the news Alura was more concerned for her daughter and daughter in law.   
Hoping they were okay superman turned to Kara mum and told her that Jamie was dropped off at the Penhouse yesterday with Sam and ruby as well as Alex didn't want little lady to know about Lillian Maggie and Alex took their daughter to visit her she gave Lillian the pout look when they had arrived after little lady had found out about it she rushed over Supergirl reunited Jamie with her auntie Lillian they hugged and chatted together for a while Lillian was explaining the best way she cud on what had happened to her with Sanvers and Supercorp watching over them.  
After Lillian got discharged after a few in Hospital between Eliza and Jonn they arranged for Lena mum to stay at the same hotel as her and take care of her for Lena Krypto was signed to be Lillian extra protection they all checked in with her Jamie always gave Lillian a call with her mum's help to make sure she was okay and staying put for a while and healing as well and letting people help her and treating her with a bit of respect after what she had gone through in the past days of being in protecting custody.


	23. Jamie special announcement for her two Auntie's a gift of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so little lady summon her super family except for Lena and Kara as it was gift for them from everyone to celebrate them and their new unborn little lady wanted to organize a baby shower for them just close friends and family only 
> 
> Lillian also lets little lady host the baby shower at the Luthor Manor jamie is excited and overwhelmed she even was gobsmacked when she was taken to the manor with her super family with both of her mum's there is so much family history Lillian offered to help out if Jamie ever had history lesson and she gets stuck on it she can always come to the manor for more info

Jamie Sawyer of surprises with her family 

Time had past by the super gang keep them selves busy with more movies nite and take away with games Supercorp took some time together after what they had gone through with Lillian Cat got in touch with some work for Kara and they all helped her out especially Lois Clark helped Jonn at the Deo making sure Lex was behaviouring and hadn't regained his memories Jamie and Ruby had got up and did their ritual with Gertrude both Alex and Maggie and Sam joined the girl's had breakfast together they just got settled.   
When Clark and Alura and Lois had arrived on sawyer Balcony patio Alex was confused on why they had arrived then the front door bell went off Ruby rushed over and answered the door when she got a shock on their guest Jamie came over to the door and smiled was excited “come in auntie Lillian take yr coat off and make yr self at home did u want some hot chocs and some pastries we had some warmed up if u like I'm glad u came over this morning” said Jamie.   
Lillian took her coat off and knelt down to Jamie level and hugged her niece everyone was surprised and not sure what to say Alex and Maggie had no clue what was going on nor did Superman or Lois so they waited for little lady to talk “Jamie sweetie why I am here this morning is everything okay if anyone threaten u I will deal with them personal no one upset my niece what's going sweetie” said Lillian who was still recovering from her shooting incident then Jamie took her aunts coat over to the coat rack and hung it for her aunt.   
Little lady went into the kitchen to get Lillian a hot drink and she choose a pastries and went over to the table and sat down then Jamie and ruby sat side by side of Lillian the others did the same “right I guess yr wondering what's going on I wanted a family meeting without Auntie Kara and Auntie Lena around and try and organize for them a baby shower party with all u guys helping me to set it up for them but u cant tell them anything at all” said Jamie Superman and Lois smiled at their niece and thought it was so sweet of Jamie wanted to do something special for Kara and Lena.   
Alura was excited and so was Sam and ruby Alex and Maggie was so proud of their daughter they thought that their daughter came up with a lovely idea Alex got some blank paper and handed it out to their guest “ Auntie Lillian what do u reckon of my idea for my aunt's cud u help me out on some of organizing the baby shower party” said Jamie Lillian felt honored and overwhelmed that little lady wanted to included her with the baby shower party for her daughter and Kara she hugged her her niece.  
“I wud be honored to help u sweetie what do u need if u need a venue we can do the party at the Luthor manor its out of the way and secluded there a entertaining room and billiard room we have a grand kitchen as well we cud go over to the Luthor manor and u cud have a look around and put yr plan in action sweetie” said Lillian.   
Maggie and Alex was watching over their daughter listening to Lillian offer of venue which was genuine s of her as it wud work for them and will have a lot space to invite Kara and Lena friends and announce their news to close friends only the super gang still don't trust Lillian but they were willing to put their difference a side for the sake of Jamie so between them they managed to agree on what their jobs will be to organize such a surprise for Supergirl and Lena baby shower.   
Jamie was getting excited of organizing her aunt's Baby shower she took up Lillian offer to go to the Luthor manor and have a look around with her mum's and superman and Alura they all setted off Lillian joined her niece in her Mum's 4x4 Lillian had give Superman the code for the invisible cloak code they are arrived Jamie was puzzled Alex turned in her seat “ wait and see some magic gonna happen sweetie are u ready Jamie” said Alex then Jamie shook her head and wait to see what was gonna happen next she had no clue on what was gonna happen at all.   
Superman and Alura went over to the code panel put in the code one minute the field was empty then the nxt minute the Manor house appeared the gate automatically opened Alex drove in Superman and Alura followed them and flew over the 4x4 and waited near the front entrance to make sure it was safe for them and no hidden tricks left by Lex or his goons Jamie was gobsmacked and overwhelmed she was impressed with the magic trick Lillian got out of the 4x4 and then helped Jamie out.   
Sam and Ruby followed them over to Superman and Alura Lena mum was a bit hesitated and nerves to approached the house Jamie reached for her Aunt's hand to reassure her and Ruby did the same and held Lillian hand too Sam came over to her daughter side and turned “ Lillian yr safe with us we can do this together lets do it baby steps are u ready to go Alex and Maggie will protect you okay I promise” said Sam So Alex and Maggie came over towards Lillian side and they made sure the manor gate was locked and secured after pressing the gate control.   
Then made their way over to where superman and Alura was standing they all went inside the manor together little Jamie and Ruby face was a picture they were overwhelmed and gob smacked there was so much history loads of old pictures of past generation of Luthor's there were a lot of Antiques as well between Superman and Alura they opened the curtains up in some of the rooms Lillian lead her new family through the hallway Jamie was taken in her surrounds she was overwhelmed Lillian smiled at her Niece.   
“I can tell you more about the Luthor history if u like Jamie and I can show you our Luthor Family tree books we have in the manor this house has been in the family a long time my husband Lionel his parent's owned this amazing magical house” said Lillian Alex and Maggie plus Sam were following and listening to Lillian telling Jamie the history of the manor Lena mum took them first to the kitchen area and pick up her niece and place her on the kitchen counter to get a better view of it all Jamie was really impressed of the size and cud see all of the catering food being there the fridge with desserts and a champagne tree with glass of the sparkling wine for everyone.   
To toast her little cousin Little lady was day dreaming Lillian cud sense her niece picturing it all for the food part “Jamie are you okay sweetie do u wanna see more of the manor house” said Lillian then little lady snap out of day dream and shook her head and Lillian pick her up and took her to the main hall and then the billiard room everyone followed and they all managed to organized between them all what room will have what in them Between Jamie and Ruby they spoke about having balloons and streamers and definitely have a DJ sound system for party after the baby games and gifts for Kara and Lena   
Alex and Maggie was on the DJ part and the security making sure their guest were safe and no unwanted guest Lilian took the family into the billiard room there was two pool table covered up and a dart board and there was a bar which put a smile on Jamie mum's faces and little lady saw them smirking and planning their time in the game room Jamie looked around and saw more old family pics on the wall Sam and ruby had a look around the manor Alura and Superman were making sure there wasn't any hidden trick within the walls of the manor and admiring the house as well.   
Lillian went over to Jamie and held out her hand “do u wanna see something magical Jamie come with me yr Mum's can come as well I bet they will be speechless” said Lillian so Sanver's overhead Lena mum talking to Jamie and went over to see what Lillian was up too and gonna show their daughter something Lena mum reached over to the candle stand on the wall and she pulled it forward the wall moved and a hidden door appeared Lillian let Jamie open it up and love and behold it reveled a secret library room.   
Little Lady and both Alex and Maggie were gobsmacked and shocked they weren't expecting this surprise Lillian went over to one of the bookcase and got one of the big books which had the family tree and placed it on the big table for them to look at together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little lady has a look around the luthor Manor which is perfect to host her auntie Baby Shower party she impressed and over whelmed with it all she wait to organize it with some help of her family   
> Lena and Kara will be keep in the dark for now till the big moment arrives for them all new and old faces returning to celebrate with them.


	24. Jamie sawyer and Lillian luthor spending some time together at the Luthor Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter some of the super gang are organizing a surprised baby shower for Kara and Lena on the quiet without Supercorp knowing about it with Lillian luthor help she sharing her home with the super gang and little lady is amazed and over excited on the history of the manor she intrigued with it and she explores a little they are all for a treat when Lillian a part of her daughter life all of her trophys from her chess tournament she had won a time ago she was proud of Lena.

Jamie sawyer hanging out with both of her mum's and her aunt lillian 

Alex and Maggie were intrigued with the Luthor history and took a look at the book with little lady Lillian sat down with Sanvers and her niece they were all impressed and took in the info Lillian was explaining the different generation of the family Jamie was taking all of the info Lillian had a small version of the family tree which she gave to little lady to have it framed and she cud keep it and use it for any homework she needed as well what ever she needed it should be in the library for her.   
Alex and Maggie were impressed and had a look at the other books some more story one and a lot of history book which wud totally help Jamie on her history homework they did noticed Lionel Luthor collections of swords on the wall Lillian noticed and went over to them “ I see yr intrigued of Lionel sword collection it took him a time to get the collection there are more on the upper level Do u guys wanna see more of the manor there is one room with most of Lena medals and trophy of her chess tournaments she had done and won im sure Jamie wud love to see them all” said Lillian to Sanver.   
They shook their heads and went over to get Jamie and Lillian lead them up some private staircase and took Jamie into Lena old bedroom which still had some of Lena stuff plus her teddy bear she arrived with Lionel on her bed and Sanver was shocked on how many trophy Lena actually had around her room Jamie went over and had a look at her medals Lillian talked through them to Jamie and Alex and Maggie were keeping a mental note for teasing Lena over it all Superman and Alura found them and joined them so did Ruby and Sam as well.   
Jamie showed Ruby their aunts medal and trophy's of her chess ones they were overwhelmed and shocked and speechless Lillian went over to Lena bed and got her teddy bear and went over to Jamie to give it to her to look after for Lena till the right time to give it to her aunt and little lady gave her aunt a cuddle Alex spoke out “Lillian I didn't realize how good yr daughter is at chess I'm impressed and speechless of all her medal and trophy u got me and Maggie on that one but at least we can challenge her a few times” said Alex.   
Then Maggie spoke out “I hope there a chess set here in the manor it be cool to use it as a game for the baby shower I think having it here will be perfect and at least Kara and Lena and us cud stay here over nite and spend some time as well before the baby shower and set everything up early and set up the games in one of the room and get everything done for the weekend fun and celebrations bring it on” said the detective.  
Back at the Supercorp Penhouse Kara and Lena Un aware on what's going at the Luthor Manor spent their morning in bed Kara made breakfast for them and they spend some quality time in bed just them and bump Lena just held her lady in her arms and placed her hand on bump “ I cant wait to meet u little one im counting the days till u arrival I will always protect u me and mummy will always be with u no matter what” said Lena then she kissed the bump Supergirl felt so much love whenever she was with Lena.   
She loved that her lady was on annual hols with her they eventually adventured out and noticed how quiet the Penhouse actually was they found Krypto snuggled up the couch with some smoothing music playing there was a note but it was a brief note saying that they pop out for a bit and be back in a while Kara find their blankets and her and Lena snuggled up on the couch she got some couple of Xmas hot chocs and some munchies and Lena put on the tv and put Kara's Netflix on and found some Xmas movies.   
She hadn't seen and put one of them on then Ms Luthor went over to her open fire and put it on for them and she closed the balcony patio door so Kara cud warm she wanted to look after her lady and her unborn as well Krypto woke up and snuggled on his mum's and went back to sleep then all of sudden the dog door opened and in walked in Gertrude she came over to the couch Lena and Kara looked at each other wondering why Jamie pup had come over Gertrude jumped up on the couch and snuggled up against Krypto and went back to sleep  
Kara let it go and just enjoyed the peace and quiet with Lena and watched some Xmas movies with her and snuggled up with her Lena wrapped her arm around her lady enjoyed their time together Back at the Luthor manor Jamie was putting her plan in action and placed in each room the blank paper with all the jobs that had to be done in each room for the baby shower Alex and Maggie was checking the bar area to see what they need to buy and bring with them Lillian and Jamie went into the kitchen to see what food they needed to get.   
And placed the check list on the wall Sam and ruby were in the other room with the last blank paper the game room and see how much room they had to put the baby balloons and the gifts table as well Ruby was impressed with all the rooms they had gone in she didn't realize how big this manor was and also it was once a loving family home for her auntie Lena they all meet back in the main lounge area Superman had flown off to get everyone some snacks and drinks and brought back to the manor.   
They sat down in the main lounge and had their snacks and drinks together “so Jamie who gonna be the guest at the party coz we gonna have to let them know asap and how many people we'll catering for as well” said Lois then Jamie looked at both of mum's for moral support then Alex spoke out “I think after what little lady wants to create for her aunt's maybe have close friends to our gathering like Cat Grant, us a lot, Eliza, Jonn, Jess yr sister Lois Lucy, James and Winn and maybe some of Lena old chess player friends some of Catco peeps and I will see if agent Vasque is free and some of the Deo agents as well and couple other people who might be free I will have to makes some calls”said Alex.  
Lois thought it was sweet of Alex to mention her sister Lucy and invite to the baby shower it had been a while since Lucy was in national city at least they had a rough guest list for now and between Alex and Maggie they can try their best to get everyone together for Kara and Lena baby shower it be a challenge for them but its be worth it in the end so they all finished their planning Sam and ruby made a decoration list Sanver made a mental note of booze and snack they would need to get Lillian and jamie made a list on food and desserts.   
Superman and Aura thought coz it had snowed maybe have some ice sculpture's in the garden some lights to guide the guest in as well so they all made their way out of the manor Lillian locked it up and went to back to the 4x4 and leave, Lillian let Jamie put on the cloak back on the manor after putting in the number she smiled and like that party trick which made Lillian giggle at her niece “Lets go home Auntie Lillian we got to keep a straight face in front my aunts and not give away the surprise we have in store for them we got a lot of work to do to pull it off before the weekend” said Jamie to Lillian.   
“We can do this Jamie trust me we can pull it off lets get our plans in motion lets go” said Lillian so they went back in to the 4x4 Maggie gave Jamie her mobile and between Lillian and little lady they managed to organize the food and the champagne flute Xmas tree for the guest little lady did message her uncle Jonn and Auntie Eliza to let them know what was happening over on the weekend for Lena and Kara and cud they help her mum to get ask their guest if they cud make it.   
Jonn and Eliza replied back “ no probz little lady it will be done promise we will see if we can track down most of the guest on the computer and send them secret messages with Kara knowing about it love ya Uncle Jonn XX which made Jamie smile and she showed Ruby the messages their plan was in motion now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they all had fun at the luthor manor and their plan of action for the baby shower is live they managed to figure out what food and drinks and activities and baby shower games aswell Lena and Kara are in for a treat that their family are planning for them 
> 
> Jamie cant wait to share the moment with her family and make it special for her aunts thats all she wants to make them happy and celebrated aswell


	25. Jamie sawyer and Super Gang special surprise moment together "baby shower party weekend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so in this chapter the super gang are setting up for the Baby shower at the Luthor manor for Kara and Lena who still dont know whats happening at all the super gang helping out to get everything in place and organizing what they had planned for everyone 
> 
> some of the guest start to arrive and almost scared little Jamie on their arrival they go on high alert till they realize who arrives first and it starts to fill like a party slowly

Weekend had already for the super gang Jamie surprises in full swing!!

Their week got shorter and Kara and Lena still had no idea what was going on they knew something was going on everyone was tight lipped and not revealing anything to them Jamie and the gang managed to deck out the manor with baby shower decorating the garden had a loads of ice sculptures thank to superman and Alura Lillian and Maggie managed to find a local catering company who organized the food for them and between the gang got to the manor house undetected by Lena or Kara.  
The game room was filled with baby shower balloons and different baby games Lillian and Eliza managed to organize some baby and teenager photos of Kara and Lena plus Dr Danver sneak one of Alex and Maggie did the same of little Jamie as well everything was organized for the secret baby shower for Supercorp weekend had arrived Superman and Alura were up first and wanted to make breakfast for everyone to say thank for having them there they almost made a feast of food Lois was the next one up and helped the super's with the breakfast for Lena and Kara without them being intrigued on whats going on they still had no clue at all.  
At Sawyer/Danver residence Jamie and ruby were up first making plans for their surprise party for their aunt's and making breakfast Maggie fone buzzed and it was Lillian saying she was on her way over to confirmed some surprise for her daughter which made Jamie smile and she unlocked the front door for her aunt Alex and Maggie were the next ones up and joined Ruby and Jamie in the kitchen lounge area they were in for a treat for breakfast then Sam had woken up and joined her family then there was a knock on the door and it was Eliza and Jonn with Lillian with some pastries and other breakfast goodies requested by Jamie herself.  
They gathered around the table and enjoyed their time together and let Jamie know where they were at for the baby shower surprise later for aunt's they were all getting excited and proud of themselves for pulling off it all of without Supercorp knowing about it Alex fone chimed it was message from the secret guest she was planning and she smiled and showed Maggie who was shocked that the mystery guest said yes they wud love to come to baby shower and see everyone there later Jamie wasn't gonna question her mum about it.  
Coz it was her surprise for her aunts after their breakfast they all decided to head over to the manor house and finish off setting things up Superman and Alura and Lois job was to keep Supercorp busy and out of the way for now till later Gertrude had arrived at the Penhouse to keep Krypto company Lois had idea for them and thought about going ice skating in the park while they took the dogs out for their walk with Supercorp so they put that plan in motion and spent their morning hanging out together for a while.  
Jamie and her little team setted off to the manor to make sure everything was okay the way their left it the another nite and nothing had gone wrong Jonn followed in his van which had the DJ deck and wine and the other booze and the champagne flute Xmas tree in it and other decoration in it then all of sudden a helicopter hoover over and landed on the ground in the field next door everyone was shocked and surprised as to who it cud be and it was love and behold it was Lucy and agent Vasque plus Alex mystery guest Olivia Marsden and officer Diana princes.  
Jamie was in shocked her mum managed to get the president of the united states to come to the her aunts party she was speechless and didn't know what to say to her mum, Alex and Maggie held out for Jamie hand and lead her over to Olivia and Diana she introduced them to her Olivia was excited to meet little Jamie and was honored to be invited to Kara and Lena party “Jamie this is Olivia Marsden our president of the united state and her security officer Diana princes who will help us make sure our party is safe we are in good hand” said Alex.  
Olivia and Diana knelt down to Jamie level “ its a honor to meet u Jamie sawyer and we are both happy and excited to be here for both of yr aunts I was a bit surprised and shocked but I'm happy and over the moon for yr auntie Kara she and I really good friends and I cant wait to introduce her to Diana princes” said Olivia to Jamie who was speechless and was a bit shell shocked still “its lovely to meet you Jamie I'm too honored to be here to celebrate with u and yr family on this lovely crispy day I do love the snow and Christmas time best moment of the yr” said Diana to Jamie.  
And then shook her hand then little lady hugged her special guest Diana didn't mind at all she welcomed it and then held out her hand for little lady and guide her over to the other guest Alex introduced Jamie to Lucy and agent Vasquez who were excited and over whelmed and happy for Kara and Lena and they couldn't wait to be reunited with everyone so the family made their way inside the manor house Jamie still had hold of Diana princes hand showed her around to let her see what they had done and organized.  
Without Jamie knowing Diana princes was making sure the manor was secured and safe Olivia to be there and nothing was out of place Olivia joined them on their tour with Lillian who was speechless of having the president of the united states in her home she felt honored having them as her guest Lucy and agent Vasquez were overwhelmed and surprised and amazed with their family of pulling off such a celebrating party for Kara and Lena then all of sudden the manor house shook a strange ship arrived on the lawn.  
And Diana went out for blazing with her weapon and waited to see her was coming out of the ship door and raised her gun “ halt who are u what do want with the manor house show me some id now otherwise I will arrest you” said Diana then Alex rushed into the kitchen area and saw Olivia holding Jamie with Lillian protecting her niece and the president and saw the kitchen door opened and looked out and saw Diana holding her gun to two strangers who had their hand up and still on their ship Alex approached Diana and looked to see who it was “ if I knew u two was gonna arrival in that I wud of let everyone know u dumb bows u can stand down Diana they are old friends that Winn and Jamie Kara old Catco friends u two get yr butt inside now” said Alex.  
Winn and James did what they were told they also had another guests on board it was Morgana and Lesley “Livewire” Alex smiled and was happy of their arrival they all went back inside they used the other door to the main hall Jonn and the gang were shocked and happy with the new guest Diana went back to the kitchen where Lillian was protect her boss and her new friend Jamie “ its safe now Jamie promise it was just some old friends of yr aunts and yr mum they just got told off by yr mum for their arrival which scared u a lot don't worry yr under my protection and president's as well isn't that right Olivia” said Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and super gang are getting the manor house all geared up for supercorp surprise party which Jamie is organising for her aunts who done so much for her its her way saying thanx u with a little help from both of her mum's 
> 
> jamie first guest leave little lady speechless and overwhelmed and so happy they cud make it in honour of her aunts


	26. Jamie Sawyer and her special guest enjoying their time at Luthor House in honor "Supercorp Baby Shower party" pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the guest slowly arrive at the luthor Manor for Lena and Kara Baby shower party its slowly coming together Olivia and Lillian and Diana are helping out with all the preparation of supercorp big nite Jamie want it to be a magicial nite for her aunt's with no hiccups or trouble everyone was pitching in together 
> 
> Lena and Kara have no clue on whats going on at all with a little help with Clark keeping them busy taking them to the park and out of the way for a while enjoying themselves with the super's

Jamie being protected by her guest in the kitchen

then Olivia shook her head “ yes it is right Jamie I'm so sorry that scared shall we go and see who just arrived and u can tell them off big time with auntie Lillian by yr side as well Diana why don't u lead them the way back to the main hall I believe the new guest are with the gang” said Olivia so they went back to the main hall and witness Alex having a go at their new guest which made everyone turned and saw who was watching both win and James bowed their heads and was shocked on who walked into the room.   
Little lady with the biggest sawyer pout look of their life Maggie smirked at her daughter “so do u wanna explain why u scared half to death our guest with that ship of yrs and shook the manor as well and almost scared yr host half to death hence why she given u both a pout look and folded arms as well u both need to apologize right now” said Diana to Winn and Jamie.   
Who were unaware who the little host was until Maggie approached her daughter dragging over Winn and James to her little angel “if u both wandering on who I am well I'm Jamie sawyer daughter of detective Maggie sawyer and director Alex Danver sawyer u cud of given us a lot more warning of yr arrival on the manor grounds you cud of been anyone a threat etc yr lucky that Olivia is holding me right now coz I wud kick butt big time for scaring me and my guest's so watch yr self coz u might be guest for my aunts but u will help us with some stuff that's yr punishment for now” said Jamie.   
Maggie smiled and giggled at her daughter comment then clip both idiot heads “no one messes with my daughter u got that boys we still got stuff to set up and yr helping out after what u just both pulled u got me” said Maggie both Winn and Jamie nodded their head and they all got to work and finished off what they needed to do little lady and Diana and Olivia went around the manor with Lillian they were so impressed with the manor house Lillian even showed Lionel car garage as well there was as a Austin martin and Ferrari and Porsche car as well couple of old motor bikes too.   
Jamie was overwhelmed and loved looking around the cars and the motorbikes Lilian put Jamie on one of the motorbikes she loved spending time with Lillian “maybe one day this collection cud be all yrs Jamie and manor house in joint with yr auntie Lena and Kara as well I think Lionel wud be honored and proud to have u part of the family Jamie I wish he cud of meet you” said Lillian Diana and Olivia were excited over the cars and had a looked at them and got in them they were a teen again Jamie loved her time with the president and Diana prince.  
“ this collection Lillian is impressive yr late husband had great taste in his cars maybe someday I cud borrow one or Diana cud as well if we ever need a getaway car so to speak they are incredible collection Ms Luthor" said Olivia which made Lillian smile and nodded to Olivia she shook her hand with Jamie witness a friendship being born with her aunt and the president little Jamie was overwhelmed with her guest company all four went back inside the manor and went to rejoined the others Sam and ruby Winn and James were on the balloons and streamer and putting them up.   
Alex and Maggie and Jonn and Eliza were sorting out the bar area and the putting together the dj decks and making sure it works Agent Vasquez and Jonn were finishing off the ice sculpture's for the garden and along the long drive away lucy and Eliza had to make sure the main hall way had enough space for everyone to mingle and sit making sure the long table was done and decorated for the baby shower and the games were all done etc Jamie and Lillian and olIvia were in the kitchen preparing the champagne flute Xmas tree with Diana help.   
They carefully put all the flutes the Xmas tree holder it looked amazing with different baby pics and allotments as well then wheeled it into the main hall where Lois and Lucy was and some of the others between them they all positioned it in the corner carefully and put blocks of wood to stop it from moving Diana and Olivia Lillian and Jamie headed back into the kitchen and finished preparing more of the food they had the best part of the surprises the president didn't mind at all helping little lady out.   
the rest of gang Made sure the upper level of manor was clean and tidy and ready to be a proper family home again and too function a special family gathering for two important people So superman and Lois and Alura took Supercorp to the park and both of the pups joined them they had a lovely crisp walk in the park both pups were chasing each other and play fighting Lois wanted to go ice skating so the girl lead superman near the ice rink they got all booted up and had some fun chasing each other tagging each other both dogs were watching them and tilting their heads a little in confusion.   
Supercorp still had no idea on what was going on everyone kept them in the dark about the surprise that waits them at the manor house eventually superman and Kara mum had organized some lunch at the cafe and some drink for them all Kara had fun spending some time with her family and Lena loved getting to know Clark and Alura she felt save having the super around her both pups joined them the cafe staff had arranged some doggie treats for them and they were happy to tuck into them and sat with their family at the park which was busy.   
And other dog were having a cracking time in the snow there was some snowball fight as well there was horse and cart rides as well which superman had arranged for afters for them all Tony was asked to bring Kara and Lena Clark and Lois and Alura to the manor and for the super to organize the over bags for Supercorp and their evening outfits as well it was gonna be perfect nite thank to Jamie organizing it with a little bit of help with the other to make it special for her aunties as well Time had past away.   
Clark surprises his little family for a horse and cart ride in the park which made Kara and Lena smiled and accepted his special gift there was blankets in the carts Supercorp had on to themselves and the super had the other one they all enjoyed the ride both pups were with Supercorp and they loved seeing other parts of the park The drivers of the cart took them to gate Kara thanked them for a lovely ride and they headed back to the Penhouse then Clark and Alura went into plan of action Lois made sure the both Gertrude and Krypto were clean and brushed for their big nite she took them to one of the rooms.   
Clark and Alura led the girls to their room and to find their over nite bag was packed and their outfits for the nite was hanged up both the super looked at Supercorp Kara and Lena took the hint and got showered and changed they had no clue as to what was going on at all Superman and Alura plus Lois they too got changed into some evening wears both pups had a party piece on their collars they waited for their family to come back into the lounge the door bell went and Krypto answered it was tony all dressed up in his black suit and tie looked very smart and ready to party with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> superman and lois head back and get supercorp prepared for their Magicial weekend celebrations thanx to a special niece who has got of surprises for aunts at the manor the party will start when supercorp arrive at their party 
> 
> everyone doing the finishing touches on the baby shower party the xmas tree flute decoration is in position and waiting for the big moment 
> 
> there alot more to come in part 2 of supercorp baby shower celebrations!!


	27. Jamie Sawyer with her special guest at Luthor House in honor "Supercorp Baby Shower party" pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is where Lena and Kara find out what their family have done on their behalf to celebrate their unborn little one supercorp is in for a treat and surprise on who had the idea and manged to pull off a incredible cosy gathering with their close friends and new and old family 
> 
> Jamie and sanver are over excited to see Kara and Lena reaction when they finally arrive

Partytime with Supercorp and the super gang!! 

Tony had waited for his boss and her lady to come into the lounge to both pups Supercorp came out of their rooms with their over nite bag and sorting out their earrings and rings and necklaces on them “ wooow Ms Luthor and miss Danver u both u amazing beautifully u both look stunning incredible” said Tony “Thank u Tony for the sweet comment do u know what going on coz we have no clue as to why we are all dressed up” said Lena “all will be reveal soon Ms Luthor enjoy the moment with yr lovely lady and yr family Lena yr have the best time ever that promise” said tony to his boss.  
Kara was wearing a creme/light blue dress and Lena was wearing her Xmas suit same colour as Kara dress with a rose in her buttonhole pocket Supercorp gave tony their bags for him to carry to the limo Superman and Lois and Alura came through all eyes were on them Clark was in his black tucs and Alura was in a light blue evening gown and Lois was light gold evening gown superman made sure the Penhouse was all secured and safe so that they cud leave Lena put the alarm on and they all made their way to limo and got in and Tony drove off.  
Superman opened the non alco sparkling for them all to have on the way to get the party started, at the manor house it was all lit up and so was the ice sculptures everyone got themselves all ready Jamie and her mum were wearing suits Sam and ruby evening dresses Winn and James and Jonn were in black suit and tie Eliza and Lillian had on evening dress light creme mints the president in one of her suits and Diana princes she had a elegant evening dress a purple one on they all meet in the main hall they all hide there together.  
Oliver and Barry were able to be there to celebrate Kara and Lena surprise moment as well Jamie was starting to get very nervous Alex and Maggie stayed with their daughter side in the hallway and they switch off all the main hall light and the others one as well as it was surprises party by Jamie and Alex and Maggie The guest hid away to surprise Kara and Lena for their arrival little lady kept rocking her self and praying that her surprises will go smoothly, Tony had arrived at the destination he got out to put the secret code in the panel in the back there was music playing to keep Supercorp in the dark on whats going on.  
He drove up the drive away towards the manor house then he stopped and got out first then opened the door for superman who got out first then Alura and Lois leaving Supercorp to come out last Kara got out and she didn't know where she was at all then Lena got out and saw all of the ice sculptures all lit along the drive and the house was all lit up she took a moment when she realize where she was she didn't say anything at all she just lead her lady and the super's towards the front door with tony leading them all in.  
Alex and Maggie and Jamie were waiting for the guest of honors Tony opened the first door and then he opened the main front door only to be greeted by Sanvers and little lady with some sparkling wine tray both pups were excited to see Jamie and Sanver's who were wagging their tails Kara and Lena took a glass of sparkling from Alex and Maggie trays they were really shocked and surprised and was wondering what was going on Jamie didn't say a word only “please follow me I have a gift to give to you which is waiting for u both” said Jamie. Kara tried to get info out her sister and Maggie they were sworn to secrecy by their daughter and they just led Supercorp to the main hall little lady opened the door quietly then they all walked in and then the next minute the lights came on “ surprise” everyone shouted towards Kara and Lena who were all emotionally and saying their hello and given everyone a cuddle.  
Then Supercorp spoke out to everyone “ so who was responsible for this amazing party gathering then" everyone looked into little Jamie direction “ it was all her idea to get us all here together and celebrate u guys on yr incredible news congratulation to u both yr be amazing adore parents Supercorp” everyone spoke out then Supercorp knelt down to Jamie level and took a moment with her and hugged their niece together “thank u sweetie for organize such incredible gift yr the best ever Jamie love u so much” said Supercorp.  
Then little Jamie hugged her aunts she spoke out and everyone was listening and was intrigue on what little lady was gonna say to her aunts “I do have another surprise for u guys especially for u auntie Kara mummy Alex had to pull a few strings to make this happen for u so without further a do I wud like to introduce to u all to my guest of honors madame president of the united state Olivia Marsden and her security officer Diana princes” said Jamie everyone acted surprise of the arrival of madame president Olivia and Diana prince.  
Kara couldn't believe her eyes she thought she was dreaming she was speechless she went over to Olivia and gave her hug and shook her hand and the president introduced her to her security officer “its so good to see u again Kara and congratulation I'm so happy for u and for Lena as well do we know what yr having yet cant wait to follow up on little one promise me u keep me posted with everything may I introduce an old friend of mine Diana princes she will be coming back soon to be extra help I've posted her to the Deo to help Alex and Jonn Diana has a special gift I trust her with my life she one of the best ever” said Olivia.  
then Kara shook Diana hand then spoke to Olivia "me and Lena are keeping it as a surprise on what we are having as long as little one is healthy and safe we can wait a little long till he or her arrival Olivia and of course i will keep u updated and posted for sure u have my word promise" said Kara to the president who smiled at the girl of steel “its a honor to meet u Diana welcome to national city and thank for helping my sister at the Deo I'm sure yr fit in nicely at the Deo cant wait to hang out with ya any of friend of the president will always have mine and my family protection welcome to our baby shower party I can introduce to everyone if u like” said Kara to Diana. “That's really sweet of you Kara thank for the warm welcome I will look forward to getting to know u and yr sister and the Deo as well shall we all enjoy this incredible party that yr lovely niece has organize for you” said Diana to Kara who just smiled and nodded the girl of steel introduced Diana to Lena and tony and both pups superman and Alura and Lois was excited to meet the president they all got chatted and catched up The drink was flowing and so was the food both proud mother in laws Eliza and Lillian came together and got everyone to play some baby shower games Winn and James were trying to cheat and got another clip around the ear roll from Alex and Maggie Supergirl laughed at the boys for upsetting them.  
They all played pictionary baby shower style after a while they all went into the other room where their dinner was ready for them all they cud dish it up for themselves both pups stayed with Jamie by side in cases she had a another panic attack as it was overwhelming for her Olivia sense something was wrong so she guided little lady near her seat and they sat together with Diana on the other side of Jamie Ms Princes winked at little lady and reassured her as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna say to much don't wanna ruin this chapter Jamie pulls off her surprise party for her aunts who become overwhelmed and happy to be celebrating their incredible news with the family celebrating with them and having some party fun together 
> 
> Jamie is happy and content that her aunt's are enjoying themselves with love ones 
> 
> there is more to in next chapter part 3


	28. Jamie Sawyer and SuperFriend celebrating with"Supercorp  at their Baby Shower party" pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just the last part of the the baby shower party with all the super friend having a great time and celebrating the best news of the yr with Kara and Lena and the rest of their family together 
> 
> Jamie party become an success thanx to some special help from her mum's and Lillian she cudnt of done it without them to pull it off for her aunt's and she was overwhelmed of the turn out of guest she was happy and content celebrating with everyone even if she was nervous and not sure on new people as well but at least both Gertrude and Krypto were nearby for her

Supercorp and their superFamily celebrating their special moment in their life

Supercorp and Sanvers were laughing and joking with their friends Lillian and Eliza were overwhelmed and happy that their girls were having fun with new and old friends and family all together finally Alex rose up and chime her glass “ can I have everyone attention please tonite is a special nite for two incredible people who we all adore so much and love I have the greatest honor to announce that my beautifully sister is expecting her first child with a incredible partner who I've come to admire and respect and trust her with my life'” said Alex she continued.   
“And most importantly my family and my daughter life as well we have all u guys here with us 2nite to celebrate their special moment and there also another secret I wud like share with everyone mark yr calendars for the 14th February of yr coz I'm inviting u all to not one but a double wedding ceremony me and Maggie Kara and Lena we are tying the knott on valentine day in Midvale at our family home” said Alex Everyone was cheering and was excited of the wedding news for Kara and Alex. “Omg congratulation guys u kept that a secret really good that's the best news ever count us all in Alex” said Winn who raised his glass to Kara and Alex Oliver stood up “ lets raise a toast to Kara and Lena and to Maggie and Alex congratulations guys u can count me totally in looking forward to yr special day and celebrate with you and our family” said Oliver All three mum's they made a special toast to their daughter's even the president did speechless as well which made Kara well up a little Lena wiped her tears away.   
Everyone enjoyed their dinner and they all chatted away with each other they all loved their desserts and the drink kept flowing they all retired to the the big hall room where the disco party was gonna be everyone had a boogie and danced the night away Sanvers well they disappeared to the billiard room with Jamie and both pups with Lillian and Olivia and Diana they let Supercorp have their time with their friends the nite ended on a high for everyone some of the guest stayed at the manor some of them left in the night sky.   
Oliver and Barry had to leave but thanked Alex and Jamie for an incredible nite and see them next yr for the wedding of the yrs Jamie hugged Oliver queen and Barry and the green arrow gave some wisdom to little lady as he sense she was still nervous a little then they left cat grant she stayed at the manor house and catch up with Olivia and Diana in the billiard over a game of pool Alex and Maggie plus little lady had a game of pool together both pups watched them play their game and tilted their head in confusion Jamie laughed at them.   
But gave them a cuddle to reassure them Tony came in the billiard room and partner up with Jamie and show her a few little tricks she had fun spending time with her uncle It was getting late everyone eventually retired to some of the rooms and some slept down stairs on put up beds Superman and Alura made sure everywhere was secured and safe for the guest's and their family Lillian was overwhelmed that Luthor manor came back to life as a family home once again she was humbled and overjoyed that everyone had the best time ever.  
Alex and Maggie put little lady to bed she was sharing with ruby and Sam she got settled and drifted of to sleep Alex had brought Jamie special nite light as little lady not keen on the dark and put on for her little lady Ruby and Sam said their goodbye to Sanver's and they retired to their room during the nite Jamie was starting to have a nightmare vision she was tossing and turning Gertrude woke up and went over to her little human and watched over Jamie little lady nightmare was getting worse which woke up Ruby.   
She got worried and she didn't wanna wake her up but Sam did wake up “ whats up rubes whats going on sweetie” said Sam then ruby turned to Jamie direction where Gertrude is watching over her little human struggling and fighting off her nightmare Sam got out of bed and went straight over to Jamie with ruby between them they managed to settle her down and bring her out of the nightmare vision slowly without scaring her little lady slowly wake up in a panic but Sam was there to comfort her and reassure her that she was safe.   
She took both girls downstairs into the kitchen and made them both a hot choc each and little lady talks to both ruby and Sam about her dreams after hearing about Jamie nightmare vision Sam started to get concerned about it but she promised to herself she wouldn't breathe a word about it to anyone not even Maggie and Alex is Reign about to make a comeback into their life again everyone had left the Luthor manor and said their goodbyes Supercorp and Sanvers and both Lillian and Eliza made sure they tidied up all the rooms and packed up the left over food for them to take home with them.   
Alex had some as she was hosting a dinner party all with three mum's at hers which they were all excited about it everyone pitch in and cleared the manor and made it secure it was safe once again for another time with the family Supercorp retired back to the Penhouse for well earn rest Krypo went back with him mum's Olivia and Diana had to leave back to Washington Jamie said her goodbye to the president and to Diana who spoke with her “ I will be back little lady soon to help yr mum at the Deo cant wait to work alongside yr mum team and Jonn this isn't a goodbye Miss sawyer its a see u around for now” said Diana.   
Who gave Jamie a hug and gave little lady her special necklace with a special pendant on it little Jamie smiled and gave Olivia a cuddle too and a thanked u kiss on her cheek which made Olivia smile " see u around Jamie i will return i promise you sweetheart bye Jamie" said the president little lady waved off the president and Diana, Jamie looked at the Diana pendant and held in her hand Alex went over and pick up her daughter who wrapped her arms around her mum neck and snuggled into her and hide her face in Alex neck the director took that as a sign that Jamie has had enough for the day.   
And that she needed to get home Gertrude noticed and followed the director to the 4x4 and jumped in the others leaves in the limo leaving Maggie and Sam and ruby plus Eliza and Lillian to go with Alex, Jamie was put in the front with Alex as she senses something was off with her little lady so she put some of her fav songs and held little lady hand all the way home Alex arrived back at theirs Eliza and Lillian off loads the food and took it up to the apartment and placed it back into the fridge Lillian put on the kettle to make Jamie a special hot choc for her.  
Sam and ruby took Jamie into her room for a bit and got her re settled and both Lillian and Eliza hanged out with Maggie and Alex in the lounge area they were happy that the surprise baby shower party went really well they were all knackered but excited now that everyone knew about the double wedding next yr which made Alex and Maggie happy for them all finally be able to make it official for them and little lady as well which made Eliza and Lillian proud of their family on far that become together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a great time together supercorp and sanvers enjoy themselves little lady has fun with her uncle as she does always get chance to hang with him as he busy with his own family she feel happy and content that she pulled it off with the baby shower party she was proud of herself for doing it 
> 
> towards the middle of the chapter little lady experience a bad dream which has put her off and made her feel not her self and she hates saying goodbyes to anyone but olivia and Diana promise her that they will be back to see her soon for sure!!


	29. supercorp and Jamie sawyer sunday afternoon/evening rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little jamie seemed to of shut down a little thanx to sam and ruby they looked after her for the evening whilst both of her mum entertain their guest for evening Lillian and Eliza and Alura having a great evening with Sanver having a laugh and joke together 
> 
> Supercorp is having a chill out and enjoying some time alone after the weekend they just had with close friends and family thanx to their niece Jamie

Lena Luthor and Kara unwind together with the help of Tony with Baby gifts

Back at Lena Penhouse the super's got re settled in Lena went into her room and showered and got changed Kara did the same as well she was excited and overwhelmed that Jamie had pulled off the amazing surprise party for them she was totally happy and gratefully to those who helped and pulled it for them Tony and superman came in with all the baby gifts and placed them all on the table for Lena and Kara to unwrap them all together Alura went to her room and freshen up and got changed as she was going to over to Maggie and Alex for a get together with Eliza and Lillian.   
Superman and Lois had their time together alone Kara and Lena made their way back out into the lounge/ Kitchen they noticed all the baby gifts they had been given they felt blessed and happy Kara was a bit overwhelmed with it all Lena held her lady in her arms Tony made his boss and Kara a herbal tea and had some cookies on a plate for them he settled at the table and helped them unwrap the gifts they had from everyone there was one to Lena from Jamie which put a smile on her aunts face.   
So Ms Luthor torn the paper off and love and hold it was her old teddy bear she had when she first arrived at the Luthor home Lena shred some tear's she didn't realize Lillian had kept all these yrs for her Kara noticed her lady was crying and wipes them away for her Supergirl and tony unwrap some more gift and so did Lena as well on what Kara didnt know there was another room in the Penhouse one that the girl of steel wasnt aware of that was never opened by Lena was gonna surprise Kara for it to be the baby room.   
She was gonna deck it out with tony help only he knew about it but never let on about a secret room so to speak Kara was overwhelmed with all the gift for her little one she felt so lucky to have an incredible family Krypto prop up on his mum lap to see what gifts his new little human had gotten from all of the family Kara showed him some of them Alura came through and came over to the table near the girls and hugged her daughter and Lena “Right I better head out over to yr sister's Kara I will see ya later my love my little grand child has definitely been spoilt rotten for sure they are incredible gift ladies nite my loves” said Alura.   
Kara hugged her mum and walked her over to the balcony patio with her and watch her fly into the afternoon sky she looked over national city which was so peacefully and calm she came back in and closed the door slightly and put the open fire on as it was a bit chilly within the air she got the blankets and placed them on the couch Krypto took that as a hint of snuggles time with his mum between Lena and Tony they cleared the table and took the presents without Kara noticing to the secret room it was once Lena old office.   
Until she had the other one done up for her baby room was painted already it just need some more love put into it and Tony was the man to finish it for her which he was more than happy to do the room was near Lena and Kara bedroom it just had a hidden secret door the super family just had a quiet and lazy Sunday afternoon and evening together over at Alex 's all three mum's were having fun exchanging story about their kids Sam and Maggie were enjoying listening about Alex and Kara and Lena past with their family.   
Alex felt embarrassed but she laughed it off Jamie and ruby were hanging out on the couch with Gertrude watching over her little human she sensed she wasn't herself at all Sam kept a close on little Jamie and so did Ruby it was like Jamie had closed down slightly and not paying any attention to her surrounds at all Sanver evening was fun and a lot laughs they enjoyed eating the leftovers from the party all three mum had a great time hanging out with Alex and Maggie and Sam  
Ms Arias sensed that Jamie had enough of Sunday activities so she went over to the couch and knelt down and found little Jamie had fallen asleep.   
So she pick her up and carried to her room with Ruby and Gertrude following her in little lady room Maggie and Alex was still with Lillian and Eliza and Alura chatting away without realize Jamie had gone to bed already between Ruby and her mum they managed without wake little lady up placed her under her covers Sam put Jamie moon and star light on for her Gertrude jumped onto Jamie captain marvel bed and snuggled on with her little human and went back to sleep Ruby decided to slept in the room on the sofas bed so that if Jamie did have another nightmare she wud be close to her Sam agreed with ruby idea and she too went to bed as well but kept her door open for the girls in case anything happen during the nite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short than the others but just the tail end of the weekend that all of the super gang fan they all had together 
> 
> supercorp having a peacefully evening just chilling out and relaxing will Kara find out about the baby's room before Lena even shown her lady or will she just let it be for a while till the time comes when little one arrives surround by love   
> jamie had enough and thanx to ruby and Sam gone back to bed till nxt morning will little lady confine with her family and her mum's


	30. Jamie sawyer chilling out day with family and friends time to have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is still not herself after the nightmare Sam and Ruby are doing there best to keep a secret from their family until Little lady is ready to talk about it with her love ones it down to her only if she was tell them all about it Sam comes up with a suggestion of taking the girls over to see their aunts and spend the day with them for a bit while Alex and Maggie have time to their self finally since moving into their new home 
> 
> Lena and Kara and Alura shocked to hear on whats been going on with little Jamie they are worried and know who she is descripting is Kara Nemsis coming back for revenge !!

A quiet Monday morning over national city 

Monday morning had come the sun did come out the snow was slightly melting away Sam was the first one up then ruby was next as well she left Jamie room and gave little lady more time a slept as she had a restless sleep at the manor Sam was making breakfast for everyone and some hot chocs for ruby and Jamie Ms Arias had an idea of about her and ruby and Jamie to go over to Lena and Kara's for the day and let Alex and Maggie have some together just them as they haven't had much alone time together since moving into their new home.   
Ruby thought that was a good idea and it be a lot fun hanging with her aunts and it might give Jamie some time talking with Kara and Lena about her dreams she been recently having Alex was the next one up and saw Sam making breakfast got Alex honey coffee ready for her “Alex wud it be okay if I borrowed yr 4x4 keys and take the girls over to Kara and Lena for the day and let u Maggie have some time alone as u both haven't had enough time together since moving in here and always working as well” said Sam   
Alex thought it was a lovely idea for the youngster to hang out with their aunts the director went in search of the 4x4 keys passed them over to Sam and gave her a morning hug “thank yr the best ever enjoy yr time with yr lady Alex first off start with this tray everything u need for a lazy morning” said Sam then Alex gave Sam kiss on the cheek a smile and whisper “ yr the best mate ever thank u Sam” then Alex went back to her room where Maggie was still sound a sleep and she closed the door.   
Little Jamie and Gertrude had woke up and they both stretched out before heading to the lounge area where ruby and Sam were so Jamie got up and put her Supergirl onesis on and Gertrude guided her out to lounge area Ruby gave Jamie a morning hug so did Sam and lead little lady to the table with some breakfast goodies which put a smile on little lady face.   
Sam dished out and they enjoyed their breakfast together “thank u Sam this looks delicious hmmm yummy just what the doctor ordered after a hectic weekend so what are our plans today Ruby what wud u like to do we cud do more snowmen or snow ball fights or go ice skating in the park” said Jamie then ruby looked at her mum then Sam spoke “why don't we hang out with yr aunts today I'm sure they wouldn't mind us popping in plus we can do all snow stuff near their place I'm sure Lena wud love to come ice skating with us and yr auntie Kara if she has her way hehe we cud take Gertrude and let her hang out with Krypto” said Sam.  
To Jamie who face just lit up big Sam knew Jamie was excited and a lot more of herself this morning which was good so they finished their breakfast up the girls cleared the table with Sam help and ruby and Jamie went to get showered and changed and packed some stuff change off clothes if they were gonna go ice skating in the park with their aunts Sam text Lena to see if it was okay with her for them to come over this morning and hanging out with them Lena reply was within sec a big fat yes and she was looking forwards to seeing them all and couldn't wait to go ice skating with them as well so was Kara as well.  
So an hr later Sam and the young girls and Gertrude headed over to Lena in the 4x4 she parked up in Lena private Car park Clark was waiting for them Krypto was with him as he and Lois was about to head to the park with him they offered to take Gertrude with them which Jamie agreed and told her to be good for uncle Clark which put a smile on his face then ruby and Jamie made their way up the private staircase with Sam following them up Jamie opened her aunts door only to be greeted by Alura.   
Who senses something was off with Jamie she lead little lady over to sofa and made little Jamie a special hot drink for her and ruby as it was still freezing outside and still had a lot of snow on the ground Lena and Kara were watching some TV and all snuggled up when all of sudden Jamie came over and climb into the middle of them and lean her head on her auntie Kara tummy which made Ms Luthor turn herself she senses something was wrong with her niece.   
Thought there was more to her visit this morning so she took off Jamie jacket and hat and glove they had the open fire on Alura came over with Jamie special drink and gave it to her Kara help her with it “thank auntie Alura hmm it smells yummy yr the best” said Jamie with a smile Ruby and Sam sat on the other sofa and snuggled up with their hot drinks and watched some TV and let Supercorp help Jamie who waited till little lady was ready to tell them on what been going on Jamie eventually spoke up Alura was staying close in case little lady needed her.   
She wasn't gonna leave at all she cud sense Jamie was troubled about something little lady still snuggled into Kara looked at her auntie Lena who was just waiting and held out her hand for jamie's hand which she did “when we were at the manor house Auntie Lena i had a really bad nightmare there was dark figure with a mask on I couldn't make out the person they had a faint voice warning me about something I couldn't make it out I was struggling to get of my nightmare dream they didn't threaten me at all just trying to talk to me what does it mean Auntie Lena” said Jamie.   
Who was almost tearing up Kara still had hold of her niece she kept her arms wrapped round her to make her feel safe Lena looked straight at Sam who then gave her friend the worried looks on who Jamie was descripting they both knew who it was so did Ruby as well Lena keep her hand in Jamie hands lean over her niece and gave her a cuddle and then looked at Kara with her worried face Alura sensed that Sam and Lena and Kara knew who this person was that was haunting Jamie dreams she didn't wanna pry at all so she just joined her daughter on the sofa and was there as moral support for Jamie.   
And they just hanged out in front of the TV for a while after Jamie had finished her drink she went to put it in the kitchen and went to freshen up which gave Lena and Kara to talk with Sam and Ruby “ how long has this been going on with Jamie with her dreams she never told me about it before and why now after everything we all went through especially Kara” said Lena, Alura was confused then Kara turned to face her mum “ about a yr ago mum I almost died by the hands of a world killer named Reign she was born on the other side of Krypton.   
She and I went to battle we all fought her and tried to catch her but she was so strong to strong me then we all discovered something Sam was reign” said Kara then Alura turned to Sam in shock then Ms Arias spoke “ thank to Lena and Kara they managed to separate me and reign altogether I can become human not Kryptonian it did take a while for Lena to help me control reign but I haven't had another esp or relapse of her thank god but why wud she haunt Jamie as she never meet her before at all Lena” said Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little lady and Sam and Ruby go over to Lena's and Jamie finds the courage to chat with her Aunts about her nightmare who are worried and wondering why now and also why Reign is targeting their niece as she never meet her before either 
> 
> Lena is more worried about her niece she vowed to protect her niece and wife reign is not coming between them wr all Lena wud do anything to protect all of her family and no on will be able to stop her at all


	31. Supercorp monday morning excitement time with a special lady Jamie sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little lady hangs out with her aunts for the day she just told them about her nightmare in this chapter Lena and Kara do their best to keep Jamie busy by movies and taken her to the ice skating rink and more snowball fights with ehr loves one 
> 
> Alura and krypto and supercorp keep a close eye on little lady and let her out of their sight for one sec Supergirl is worried on why now but Ms Luthor vowed to control over it if reign wants Jamie then she will have to get through her first to get to her niece

Jamie hanging out with her aunts for the day with Auntie Alura

Kara and Lena shrugged their shoulders Alura was taking in everything the girls were saying then she spoke “ if this reign is haunting Jamie dreams we must protect her at all cost and watch over her whilst she dreaming and see if reign does come to her and be there for Jamie when she fighting her off can we make little lady a dream catcher one that will guide her and protect her more Lena” said Alura, Lena lit up “that can be arranged and it cud have a lullaby with it as well to ground her through the dream as well we cud make it this afternoon with her maybe after heading to the park when we go ice skating I hope yr come Alura with us give Jamie some krypton wisdom and see if she confide in with u as well coz she might” said Lena.   
Alura nodded and agreed with Ms Luthor Little lady came back through Kara had the blanket all ready for her niece to snuggle under for a bit till they head off to park and watched more Xmas programmers with her aunts to keep her mind off her bad nightmare then Lena placed her hand on top of her niece's and Jamie grab hold of it for security a bit later after having some Xmas cookies and cake Sam and Alura plus Supercorp and their niece's heading out to the park for a while and throw some snowballs at each other.   
Jamie was trying to get her aunts and then they were getting her but missed and it got Sam and Ruby instead the girl had fun Alura teamed up with Jamie and they got both Supercorp and Sam and Ruby the snowball fight lasted for 2o mins then they did some angel shapes in the snow Jamie giggled and laughed Supercorp and Alura and Sam plus the youngster made it over to the ice rink and got booted up and went on the ice Alura stayed with Jamie Sam paired up with Ruby then Lena was with Kara then they skated a round for while watching over Jamie and Alura.   
“What the hell are we gonna do with Jamie nightmare babe we cant tell Alex or Maggie yet until we know for sure on who it is haunting little lady's dreams Lena” said Kara, “Babe don't worry about it let me handle it and I will make Jamie a lullaby dream catcher maybe she can hang out with us more this week then at least if she does fall a sleep then we can control it more and guide her out of the nightmare plus I can monitor her as well we will get to the bottom of this babe I promise Reign is not coming back if I can help it trust me Kara let me deal with it” said Lena.  
with Kara nodding to her and agreed with her lady she couldn't wait to hang out more with Jamie this week more exciting time then at least if her sister and Maggie was gonna be working then at least Jamie can be with them as they are on annual leave for a while Back at sawyer/Danver residence Maggie and Alex were enjoying the peace and quiet and was recovering from the weekend which was a great couple of days seeing everyone again and at least they all knew about the wedding and had all yes saving on wedding invitation and post as well.   
Alex had set up the open fire and some snacks and more hot drinks and couple of movies she set up the sofa with the blankets and Maggie came thought and went straight under the blanket and lead on Alex and snuggled up for the morning with her lady “where's our little lady and Sam and ruby have they pop out for the morning Alex” said Maggie then after sipping her on her drink Alex spoke “ our little lady has gone out for the morning with the arias ladies babe they headed over to Kara and Lena's for bit to give us some alone time as we haven't had much time together later coz of work and other stuff I'm glad we have this morning together Maggie” said Alex.   
“aww bless them that's so sweet of them to do that for us thou babe I'm sure little lady having time of her life she always does when she with her aunt's I bet she gone ice skating and do more snowball fights with ruby as well” said Maggie then all of sudden the detective fone bleep it was her captain and then Alex fone bleep as well it was Jonn both boss told them they need to come in the morning they had another assignment to do both Jonn and Maggie captain apologize as they were meant to be on annual leave for the hols.   
Alex and Maggie looked at each they weren't happy about as they had guest staying with them and plus Jamie was off school as well Sanver agreed told Jonn and Maggie captain a yes and they will report in 2moz morning as it was joint assignment together Alex txt Lena explaining that they had to go back to job for a joint assignment cud Jamie hang and stay over with them and cud she apologize to Sam and ruby for them it did take a while for Lena to messages back as she was ice skating but Alex knew she wud hear from her soon from Ms Luthor.   
Maggie made sure her weapon was clean and got out Alex weapon to clean and make sure it was in working order and they made sure there secret weapons were sharp and cleaned since the last time they used them as they didn't know what they were dealing with 2morrow Eliza was informed and agreed to work at the Deo for him as she was scientist and doctor together Lillian offered her help as coz she had the experience and contact if they needed them she Jonn sworn her in at work   
Back in the park Superman and Lois had joined the girls on the ice rink.   
Both pups were watching their family then all of sudden Superman call out from Jonn so Clark had to disappear leaving Lois with the girls they had a laugh and giggle on the ice playing it and chasing each other Sam and Lena took a moment away to side of the ice rink and talked as Ms Arias was worried about Jamie dream coming true is reign coming back for revenge on her and Lena and Kara she was confused on why reign was channeling Jamie and not the other's Lena felt her fone vibrating so she took a look while she was with Sam and noticed a text from Alex.   
Saying her and Maggie are having to go into work tomorrow and its joint assignment together and superman had been requested she apologize to Sam and ruby as well Lena showed Sam the text to her and she nodded at least they will be able hang with Lena in case Reign shows up or appears whilst Jamie was in their care tomorrow so Lena text the director back saying Jamie can stay at theirs over nite so can Sam and ruby as well then at least they didn't have to worry about dinner for them they can have at the Penhouse Lena didn't mind at all.   
Sam was happy and felt safer with Lena by her side after what her best friend did for her and ruby the last they were there Ms Luthor save her life from Reign forever so Lena and Sam rejoined their little family Jamie was chasing her aunt and ruby kept tagging each other there was a lot of laugh and giggling with each other Lois was having a great time Lena tap Jamie then got her niece to chase her which she did ans they all tried to catch Lena and Sam around the ice rink arena Lena duck and dived trying to avoid her little family then all of sudden she got catch by Ruby.   
She tap her aunt and celebrated with a giggle Jamie shook her head and giggled they all got into a group huddle and and ice skated in the group they spent some more time on the ice rink Sam went over to the cafe and got them each some hot drinks and Xmas cookie and cake Kara lead them all to the exit as they were all ready to leave Jamie and Ruby were chasing each other and tagging each other as well Lena was happy that Jamie was back to her old self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jamie and sam and ruby have a great time with supercorp in the park little lady starts to be her self again finally and not think about her nightmare   
> supercorp and alura and Sam and ruby will have to come up with a plan to keep it a secret for now till Jamie will be ready for her mum's to know about it all
> 
> the super's will always protect their family Jamie is in good hands maybe Diana princes might come and rescue Jamie if Reign threatens her at all who knows!!!


	32. Supercorp monday afternoon fun and games with little Jamie & Sam/ Ruby Arias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie learns that both of her mum had was called in to work for an assigment with Ncpd and Deo a joint one Alex asked for Lena to look after little lady so Ms luthor takes her niece and her best friend to Alex to get some stuff together to take over to her place for over nite stay 
> 
> all of the girls had another snowball fight for a bit they giggled and had a laugh together both pups helped kara up the penhouse private steps as there was bit of snow on them earlier

Jamie Sawyer afternoon/evening fun with her Aunts and Sam and Ruby

Both pups went over to Jamie and ruby and guide them back over to the other's and sat near them they had their treats near Jamie and ruby then Lena spoke out to little lady “sweetie I had a text from yr mum saying both her and yr Ama is having to go back to work 2moz on an assignment and she asked me if u cud stay with us ruby and Sam are staying over nite as well as both of yr mum's are having to go to the Deo in a bit to be told on what happening and yr uncle Clark was summon as well to help them out so it just be us girls 2nite and 2moz.   
“So if we finish our treats from Sam we can head back and I will drive u guys back to yr Ama's and we can grab some stuff for u sweetie and Sam and Ruby we cud make a afternoon and evening together just us girls together have a pampering time then we cud have a movie and I'm sure between us all we can cook up a big treat for us all what u reckon Lois u fancy having a girls only pampering evening it be a lot fun” said Lena all the girls giggled and cheered Lois smile and then spoke “sounds perfect Lena girl night in look forward to it bring it on me and Alura and Kara can set things up whilst u take Sam and the girl back over to Alex to pick some stuff by the time u get back we should have everything all ready for u all and some dinner as well be waiting for ya” said Lois.   
Kara cudnt wait for the girls nite only pampering Movie nite with ruby and Jamie and her lady whilst her lady away she need to make sure there was some sparkling wine for her lady and Jamie special sparkling Lena had gotten her when she first arrived for Ruby to have as well she knew they had a lot of popcorn packets she thought to make some home made pizza's for the girls with Alura and Lois help whilst Lena was out they made their way back to the Penhouse Ruby and Jamie were making snowballs and throwing at each other both pups were joining in.   
So was Alura and Lois whilst Lena was looking after her lady with Sam by her side they just watched the girl having fun together Jamie was having a ball with everyone Krypto just keep ducking from Jamie snowballs Gertrude was helping ruby making her ones alura and Lois was making their ones then launching them they arrived back Sam went straight over to Alex 4x4 Lena and the youngster jumped in Lena got in the driver seat and started it up and put the heating on both pups stayed with Kara and Alura.   
“I wont be long babe be back before u know it be carefully going up on the stair Kara I did notice earlier there was snow on it love u” said Lena to Kara which Supergirl smile and went over to Lena side and lean in a kissed her lady “love u babe drive safe I don't wanna be sending out a search party for u all missing u already babe” said Kara to Lena ms Luthor blow her lady a kiss and she caught it and placed it on her heart and Lena drove off carefully within the snow Kara and Lois and Alura plus the pups they all went up slowly on the steps Krypto stayed near his mum and guide her up the stairs with care.   
Kara opened the door and straight over to the open fire and put it on straight away to get the Penhouse nice and warm for Lena and the girls then she went into their room and got Lena craft box out of the cupboard she went search of small music box which she found in Lena office she put everything together and brought it out to the living room area and place it on the table between Lois and Alura they made a start on dinner together and they found all the bags of popcorn Kara had left and marshmallows as well   
At the Deo Maggie and Alex and superman was in the conference room with the other assigned agents and Jonn and Maggie boss was discussing on what was going on there was gonna be a shipment down by the docks classified drugs they had all the Intel on it and it was being delivered a well known gang member from across the pond where Maggie spent time in Mexico undercover Was it the same gang she tried to take down before she got badly hurt Alex wasn't impressed at all as she thought her team and Supergirl got all of the gang member.   
Was this pay back for Maggie the director wasn't gonna take a chance Superman looked confused and as he didn't know what actually had happen to Maggie in Mexico "Jonn is this case related to the one that Maggie was assigned too ages ago when she went undercover and almost died coz of drug lord we took down and rescued her I thought we got everyone from the warehouse on that day” said Alex to Jonn then he turned and face the girls “ Alex I really don't know we still getting Intel from the Mexican police they are trying their best to let us know after what Maggie had gone through I really hope for her sake its not the same group at all” said Jonn.   
Then the detective captain spoke out “ I promise Alex we will get to the bottom of this mess and find out more about this shipment that meant to be coming in our shore and we will go down and moving it off the ship before it even hit our streets I just need u and Maggie to work together and go down to the docks and seeks intel and see who running the docks and keep an eye on everything Superman can be ears and he can be there if u guys run into trouble Alex” said Maggie Boss.   
Maggie wasn't convince at all she wasn't ready to re live on what happened to her with the Mexico as they almost killed her when her cover was blown she was glad Alex and superman was gonna be there with her at all times and not let anything happen to her otherwise Alex wud have Jamie to deal with and she wont be best pleased if her Ama was hurt again at all In the 4x4 Lena had the CD player on and they were all singing along together Lena pulled up in Alex private Garage and parked the car.   
Then they all got out little Jamie went over to small cupboards and got out Alex security box which needed a pass code only Jamie knew it Lena walked over to where Jamie was she watched over her whilst she was doing it Ms Luthor opened it up and there was the spare door key to apartment Jamie put the small box into the cupboard and put back Alex lock on it and removed the key she gave it her aunt to put on the key ring Lena held out her hand and they all went up the stairs and Lena unlocked the door.   
And they went inside little lady saw a note from her Ama there was a small bag with it she pulled it over and inside was some snacks for her and Gertrude for them whilst staying over at her Aunt's which put a smile on her face Sam and ruby went to their room and packed an over nite bag for themselves and Jamie did the same Lena got some dog food for Gertrude and place it in the bag with little lady and Gertrude treats were from Alex and Maggie Lena was impressed with the layout of Apartment as she hadn't been over properly so she went in search of Jamie room she walked in and her face lit up and she was smiling “wooow Jamie yr room is incredible I love it I adore bed thou it really cool” said Lena to her niece.  
Jamie spoke out “ I'm glad u like my cool room that mummy Alex deck out she did all herself Auntie Lena and if u look straight over to wall above my bed Auntie Kara family crest that both Ama and Alex did together I love my room a lot thank to them can I bring my drawing pad and colouring pencils and I still got the art work to finish of u and auntie Kara pictures” said Jamie then Ms Luthor went over to niece “ you can bring what ever u need to sweetie and we can help u with yr artwork and get in finish with you I cant wait to see mine and Auntie Kara picture look forward to it lets get yr onesis and some changed of clothes for a couple days” said Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena takes the arias girls and niece back to alex place and get some stuff together ms luthor hadnt properly looked around Alex apartment havent had a chance she was impressed and overwhelmed and then she went in search of little lady and found her room and love and behold it made her speechless she was overwhelmed and amazed on what Alex and Maggie had created for their daughter.   
> Jamie showed Ms luthor the supergirl family crest symbol on her wall she so happy it turned out all good for the design of the room for her niece


	33. Jamie sawyer and Ruby all girl nite with Supercorp/ Alex and Maggie assigment with Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit of mixer with the girl's nite in with supercorp and alura and Lois and the youngster with the pups a movie marathon with some popcorn and usual movie dinner courtesy of Kara and Lois then with the chapter Alex and maggie and superman are been roped into a assigment to together involving some mexican drug smugglers which the detective seem to think its the same gang she tried to take down before she got badly hurt and had to be rescued by Alex and her team. 
> 
> then goes into nxt day excitement where Lena takes the youngster and Sam to L corp for the morning to catch up on her emails and any calls she needs to deal with Sam help and the youngster takes some stuff to do while Ms Luthor and Ms Arias catches up on work and spends some quality with her best friends there is more to come especially with Jamie at L corp.

So that's what Lena did she helped Jamie to get her some stuff together and pack it in her Supergirl bag and Ms Luthor carried little lady artwork folder she made sure she had everything inside the wallet and got her colouring pencils as well little lady put her rucksack on and grab her wallet for lunch tomorrow if she goes out with her aunts and her thick jumper and jacket as well and another pair of boots as well Jamie and her aunt left her room and went back into the lounge to wait for Sam and ruby which wasn't long then they all setted off locked up and got back to the 4x4.   
And Lena drove them back to her Penhouse for afternoon and evening of girlie nite in just them all together the popcorn and pizza and Pot sticks were hit plus the marshmallow Lena and Jamie between them were making little lady dream catcher for her to use and ms Luthor was testing it out her and Jamie went to little lady room to set it all up it lit up and played a lullaby which little lady liked and loved her dream catcher and gave her aunt the biggest cuddle ever Lena and Kara then helped Jamie with her artwork between all three of them they managed to finish off their portraits.   
Little lady was more happy with them now than she was when she first started on the project she thanked her aunts and they all retired to the couch and started their movie marathon with the others till either ruby or Jamie fell asleep which didn't take long at all Alura and Lois cleared up and they retired to their rooms Sam went into the other spare room where Supergirl was putting Ruby to bed Ms Arias tucked rubes in Supergirl said good nite and hugged Sam and went off to find Lena who was setting up the dream catcher.   
Kara finished tucking in Jamie who was sound asleep Supercorp retired to their room and it didn't take long till they went to dream world a new Tuesday sun rise arrived over National city the snow still covering over the city had stayed but more was on it way later on in the afternoon Jamie woke up she stretched out she was gratefully for a good nite sleep she was still wondering what her dream meant little lady did want answer from her aunts Jamie crawled out of bed and got into her Supergirl Onesis Ruby had woken up as well she too crawled out of bed she put her thick jumper on and made her way to the living room/kitchen area.   
Then all of sudden Jamie room door opened both girls hugged and went to the kitchen area together and ruby made them a hot choc each Jamie got on her stool and found some croissants and toasted them Lena and Kara did the usual wake up ritual Ms Luthor lean into her lady for a cuddle “whats yr plans for this morning my love as we have extra guest staying with us I wonder how Maggie and Alex and Clark are getting on I'm glad they are together at least Alex will be safe” said Kara to her lady.   
Who gave her a kiss on the cheek “babe I'm sure what ever that call out was with yr sister and Maggie and yr cousin will be fine trust me sweet I'm thinking of taking Jamie and ruby to L Corp with Sam just to make sure I haven't got any urgent emails from our investors and check on things at L Corp” said Lena “what are we gonna do about Jamie nightmare about Reign what If she does come back and goes for Jamie or Sam again we cant let that happen to either of them Babe I wont have her ruining what we have build together a family she never come between us ever that promise I will always keep to you my love” said Kara to her lady.   
Who cuddled up a lot more closer and nestled her face into Kara neck and cuddled more Ruby and Jamie got under their blanket they put on the TV and sat and watched some Xmas cartoon for a bit whilst having their breakfast and drinking their Xmas hot choc they giggled and laughed quietly not wanting to wake up their Aunts up a little while later Kara and Lena joined the girls on the sofa they both got comfortable and watched some TV with them “ Ruby Auntie Lena has to go to L Corp this morning to make sure she doesn't have an urgent Emails or fone calls to deal with did u both wanna go with her to keep her company and hanging out with her Im sure Sam will go with you yr aunt can take some snacks for u both as well promise it wont be for long” said Kara to both of her nieces.  
Both of their faces lit up and shook their head as a yes and got excited they love going to L Corp with their Aunt which put a smile on Lena face she loves share her work with them and showing them around as well Jamie and Ruby left their aunts in the lounge and quickly slide down the hallway with both their aunt laughing at them seeing their excitement Sam woke up and noticed Ruby bed was empty then all of sudden the door open and In come ruby flying in and getting her stuff and she went straight into the en suite to get changed and get ready to go to L Corp.   
So Sam got up and put her thick dressing gown on and headed out toward Lena kitchen area to find Supercorp on their couch cuddled up having their breakfast “whats with Ruby she all excited and hyper as well and almost ready to head out whats going on Lena” said Sam to Supercorp then Supergirl spoke out “you and Lena are taking the girls to L Corp for the morning my love need to check in and makes sure there no emails or urgent message from her investor my lady can only do so much here at home on her computer she just needs to double check on things and give ruby and Jamie a guided tour around as well that she promised them” said Kara to Sam.  
Both youngster came out all bouncie around excited they put their Jacket on Jamie made sure she had her wallet with her and she went to her room coz she forgot her scarf and gloves Lena took the hint from her niece's and got ready to head to L Corp with her niece's and Sam, Ruby got her homework folder to do at L Corp and Jamie got her artwork pad and pencil and some snack's for her and ruby Sam got her stuff ready as well they waited for Lena to come back Ms Luthor was all set and ready to head out.   
She kissed her lady and cuddle her “I wont be long babe okay my love I will pick up Lunch for us all my love I will surprise ya maybe u cud sort out a dessert to go with our lunch Kara” said Lena Back at the Deo Alex and Maggie they were gearing up to head out down to the docks they had all the Intel they need for the shipment Superman was chatting with Jonn and the Maggie boss to get more info about who they were arresting and catching and seizing the drug shipment.   
Eliza gave both of daughter an injection pen just in case they get into trouble whilst dealing with the Mexican merchants everyone was ready to head out Maggie last thought was her daughter Jamie, Alex sense her lady was nervous about this op but she was gonna be there with Maggie all the way and not gonna leave her side Clark came back over to them and he was ready to fly over to the dock to be their eyes and ears and see if the shipment had arrived at the dock.   
"Good luck and be carefully Clark we don't know what we walking into and dealing with as well we see u there superman wait for us to arrive the Ncpd will be there on the scene in hiding wait for their command Clark don't try and be hero” said the Director Superman understood what Alex was saying then he flew out of the hatch Sanvers got their weapons and whatever else they needs in the armory then they left with Jonn Maggie captain and colleague were all ready at the dock all in position and ready to check the Intel on what they had a get better closer look at the staff or who was around the docks before hitting the vessel with the shipment.   
Alex and Maggie went with Jonn they arrived only to be greeted by Maggie boss he talked throughout whilst Alex was check out the dock with her small binoculars and seeing where Superman was standing which she found him there was an uncover officer in place scouting the area Maggie and her boss talked for a few minutes she was worried that it cud the same group she dealt with in Mexico her boss gave her fully permission to go near the dock with Alex and go on board without been seen to see who it was onboard.   
It was joint operation and it was Maggie uncover case that took the mob boss and gang with the help of Alex so Maggie boss gave his detective the reins and the officers the detective was ready so was the director and Jonn all three made their way down near the docks with Ncpd and Deo teams in position to take them down if there a threat and Superman was there to get his family out of there and safe all of the agents and officers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously Kara is still concerned about Jamie nightmare and talks with Lena about it then Ms Luthor reassure her lady that she will deal with it her and not have Kara worry about it Lena ask her lady to make a dessert for their lunch which she will bring back after her time at L corp and hanging out with her best friends 
> 
> ruby and Jamie will keep themselves busy for a bit then things will develope with little lady in nxt chapter Alex and Maggie goes to the docks to check it all and all get in position to take down the smugglers with Superman help there alot more to come in the chapter with the super gang!!
> 
> thanx for all of yr support by reading the jamie sawyer season 6 and all of the other seasons i have written i really hope yr all enjoying this season with alot going on with the gang!!


	34. Jamie Sawyer and Ruby Arias adventuring out to L Corp with Lena and sam/evening in with Supercorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is a bit of mixer with Sam and Lena at Lcorp with the youngster little lady has another one of her dreams and it scared her more than before which upset Lena and makes Kara fuming and angry that her nemis is haunting her niece dream for what reason no one knows 
> 
> so the girls have all nighter as Alura and lois have gone to help done at the deo for Jonn as he on a stake out with Superman and Sanvers Maggie is a bit unnerved as it was her case in the mexica had they left some of the gang out and where were they hiding as well.

At L corp with Lena Luthor and Sam Arias hanging out with the youngster's

Back downtown Lena and Sam made it to L Corp Jamie had bought them all a hot drink each and Xmas cake and some cookie as well which they had in Lena office Ms Luthor switched on her computer and laptop both Sam and Lena checked through the email account they had a few non important one then there was some from their investor wishing Ms Luthor a merry Xmas and happy new yr and Lena emailed them back the same message to them Ruby was using Lena laptop for her homework little Jamie was drawing and colouring on Supercorp couch.   
She went into Lena cupboard to get auntie Kara supergirl cape blanket to keep her warm she snuggled on the couch and drew some pics of her holiday so far like the ice rink and the park which was covered in snow she did the Xmas market fairground she remembered everything she done so far and the snowmen and snowballs as well with her family she sipped some more of hot choc and placed her cup down and started to doze off a little her drawing pad was resting on her chest she still had hold of colouring pencil.   
Then all of sudden Jamie was screaming out in her sleep Ruby rushed over to little lady and was right by her side and held her hand Sam and Lena rushed over to their niece in a panic not knowing what to do they were worried that Reign was trying use Jamie to communicate with them Little lady screamed out “don't hurt my family I beg u they mean the world to me I wud be lost without them all in my life” said Jamie in a panic voice.   
Little lady wasn't settling down Lena look at Sam she had an idea “Jamie it's me auntie Lena yr safe sweetie if that reign give her a message from me” said Lena then she whispered into her niece ear when all sudden Jamie woke up in a panic and she started crying into Lena Arms Ruby and her mum looked at each other they were worried sick for Jamie why wud Reign target little lady as she never meet her before ever Ms Luthor comforts her niece Sam goes to the cafe and gets ruby and Jamie another special hot choc and some food as well to calm little lady down after what she just gone through.   
A while later after dealing with L corp work and catching up with emails and messages and also comforting her niece from her nightmare she brought both Sam and ruby and little lady back to the Penhouse with the Noonan lunch bag for them all Kara was almost finishing the choc creamed dessert for them all she did make some more gingerbread men and some more cake and more cookies which the girls can decorate Kara was just about to take out the ginger cake out of the oven when all sudden little Jamie rushed over to Supergirl who pick her up little lady wrapped her little arms around her aunts neck and cried her heart out.   
Kara just cuddle her and was confused as to why her niece was crying Krypto and Gertrude heard little lady crying as they sensed their little human was troubled so Supergirl carried her niece over to the sofa with both dogs following her and they jumped on the sofa near Kara not wanted to move at all and try and comfort their little human Lena and Sam and ruby finished off taking out the cake and finishi decorating the choc dessert for Kara which she had made for them before she was comforting her upset niece eventually little Jamie spoke out to auntie.   
“Someone was haunting my dreams again Auntie Kara they don't speak just stares at me and tries to approach and grab me i was scared that they were gonna hurt u guys it happened when I feel asleep on auntie Lena couch this time they came closer to me and knelt down I told them don't hurt my family they were trying to grab someone I couldn't see who it was who are they and what do they want with me Auntie Kara” said Jamie to her aunt then little lady continued to talk “then they knew who I was and said don't be afraid Jamie I'm here to help save you the dark mask figure was trying to reach for me I couldn't see their face at all auntie Kara it was dark I was getting so scared of themnow” said a upset Jamie.  
Kara was shocked and angry and she knew who exactly it was that was haunting her niece dream she turn to Lena and Sam in her angry pout look Ruby dare not to look straight at aunt's face coz she knew Supergirl wud be angry and fuming as to why this was happening again and why wud reign be haunting her niece dreams in the first place at all Kara was not best pleased all that Reign was communicating through Jamie in dreams for some reason was her Nemsis coming back for revenge again on her family and what Jamie got to do with it as well.   
So she text her sister telling her little lady will be staying a bit longer at their with Sam and ruby as well Krypto heard something within the wind and Gertrude sense something as well then they both looked at Kara “if u both need to go then take this to Alex keep her safe and the same goes for Maggie Gertrude u don't let her out of yr sight at any point now go and be my hero and keep our family safe” said Kara Both pups disappeared through the dog door with a supergirl watch for Alex to wear it in case she need to call out Jamie eventually settled in her aunts arms they both snuggled under the blankets watched a Xmas movie together.   
Ruby joined them on the couch Lena put on her open fire and dished up the lunch and dessert that Kara had made for them as she knew her lady wasn't in a good mood after hearing on what happened to Jamie at L corp Alura and Lois had gone into town to help out down at the Deo for Jonn so it was just arias girl and them and little lady at the Penhousetime had past the evening had arrived the had fun doing a movie marthaon with little lady to settle her down so Between Lena and Sam they organized the dinner food which looked amazing seafood pie and some wedges and for starter some pot stick with mushroom with them which put a smile on Jamie face again.   
Vegan chicken kickers and vegan strippers as well which went down well with them all then it was choc gateau for afters with cream they watched another Xmas movies they had some rainbow popcorn and some ice cream tubs as well Supercorp and Sam and ruby were just trying to help Jamie over come her nightmare she was snuggled up with both of her aunts they swapping their tubs with the arias girls and made it like it a game for little lady as well which made her giggle a little.   
Down at the docks everyone was keeping watch on the vessel which was expecting the drug shipment both teams got closer enough Alex and Maggie stayed close and keep watch on things then all sudden a another came into view with crew man on the deck and was ready to off loads the drugs Ncpd and the Deo agent were ready to ruin the crew member nite and they had them surround and got more fire power plus superman was watching over them and was ready to take them down quick and quietly.   
Jonn and Maggie Boss got onto their radio “ 3, 2, 1 go go go take them down now” so they all pounce and approached the vessel the crew man open fire and the Deo team took them down superman flow on board and arrest some of the gang member and tied them up then he tackle the other vessel which thy were watching and fighting the crew Alex and Maggie and the Ncpd team jumped on board and helped superman take them down Maggie wanted revenge on the Mexican gang on what they put he through she handcuff the firs vessel crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets upset telling her aunt about her dream which she had the second time at her aunt work place which make supergirl really angry and upset she not having it anymore enough is enough what will Kara do if reign re appears will she fight her again for the love of her niece 
> 
> the stakes comes into the fold and more developement to come will it go down smooth or will one of the mexican smuggler reconize Maggie from before and get revenge on her time will tell within the stake out


	35. Director Alex Danver and Detective Maggie Sawyer " Nite of hell with a gang Smugglers on the dock"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is with supercorp evening together and Alex and maggie with their undercover assigment with some Mexican smuggler trying to bring in some drug onto National city shores the detective wasnt sure if it was the gang she dealt with while she was undercover in mexican before Alex and the deo team had to rescue and save her which she was thankfully to her lady for do it for her.   
> a couple of the guys did reckonize the detective after they seize the shipment and the vessel they we opened fire at Superman tried his best to save as many officer as he cud which he did got a bit dustie and not wounded at all
> 
> Alex and Maggie arrest some of the goons which brought one of the almost threat the detective but the director took care of that goon for sure with her lady proud of her standing up for her

At the docks with Sanvers and deo team with Ncpd back up team

Then went in search for anyone else which Alex followed her for back up they found some victims were stowaways and Alex helped them out leaving Maggie to look around for anyone else then all sudden someone grab Maggie from behind then tackled her and wrestle her to ground they tried to drug her but she fought them off and she accidentally banged her head whilst arresting the gang members and took him over to one of the Ncpd officer who check on her for any injures they fix a cut on the detective head and she went to find Alex and helped her out with a feisty gang crew they both chucked him in the back of the police cars.   
The director and the detective searched with both Krypto and Gertrude who wanted to helped them out for the shipment and they unchained it and cut open the ropes and then unpack it it was the purest crystal substance that they just stopped going on the street there gonna be some un happy dealers but sanver didnt care they did their job they both are safe and sound Jonn and Ncpd Captain spoke with one of the gang crew who saw maggie and was shouting the odds at her Alex turned and took noticed and went to him gave him the darkest stare ever.   
“If u ever or even thinking of coming anywhere my wife i will make u pay for hurting her or kidnapping u don't wanna be ticking me off sunshine voice if she starts having any threats towards her I'm coming after u punk arse yr done yr days in the real world are over adios amigo” said Alex she walked back over to her lady who was proud of her lady and let Alex wrapped her arms around the detective shoulders they walked away over to the Deo agents and the Ncpd officer who were recovering.   
When the gang crew opened fired at them some officer got hurt but the rest of the team were all good and helping each other out and collecting Evident's for the case  
Alex felt her fone buzzed and looked at it and saw a text from her sister saying Jamie can stayed over theirs a bit longer and so can Sam and Ruby for a couple of days If she and Maggie had to work more Alex was confused on why Jamie staying an extra day with her sister she was gonna wait till the morning to go over and see her daughter and sister and find out why.   
Maggie came into Alex and snuggled into her Lady and looked confused on why Alex had gone quiet “ in the morning we need to go to Kara something not sitting right with me and I cant shake it off at all Babe” said Alex then both pups jumped up onto their back legs to comfort Alex she sensed and noticed something odd about Krypto and Gertrude like they knew something was going on back at Kara, Alex and Maggie went back to the Deo with the pups and feed them and put them up for the nite in her quartz.   
She texted her sister to let her know that Krypto and Gertrude was with her and Maggie at the Deo and that they staying with them till the morning and that she be over for a chat in the morning with Maggie as well Back at Lena Penhouse the girls were having a great evening Alura and Lois had rejoined them then Superman arrived back he was a bit dustie and exhausted he so retired early and left the girls having some fun playing pictionary and playing chess on Lena board.   
Lena rustled up some special Xmas supper dish with some of the left over they had and went down like a treat with everyone Ruby and Jamie carried on playing chess with Lena watching over them she loves watching the girls playing her fav game Kara and Sam watched some TV then Sam was next to head for bed leaving Supercorp with the youngster Kara cleaned up and tidied up she made a fresh pan of milk for both of the youngster with a Xmas cookie Lena had a scotch and Kara had a herbal tea.  
Ruby and Jamie were enjoying themselves with Lena chess set it was like a re match when Ruby lost to Jamie so it cud be a all nigher game Supergirl let the girls stay up a bit longer till they had finished their bed time snack and game Lena sat next to Kara on the couch and snuggled up with her lady they felt so proud aunts they adore seeing Ruby and Jamie having fun together.   
The nite sky light with the moon was bright Kara cud feel the cold again and she senses there was a snow fall again she felt happy at least there was more snow to cover whatever got melted in the day more fun in the snow for everyone tomorrow Ruby and Jamie started to yawned they almost finished their game when Jamie did it again “Chess Mate” Ruby shooked Jamie hand in a congratulation way and she gave her a hug as well both Supercorp and the youngster called it a nite Lena lead Jamie into her room and helped her out she put on Jamie moon and star lamp on and the dream catcher lullaby on for little lady who was humming the song.   
Whilst Lena was helping Jamie put her night wear on and then little lady jumped into her bed and Ms Luthor tucked in her niece “sweet dreams Jamie and just remember what I said to u about yr nightmare It was real one sweetheart and no one will ever hurt your under my roof coz If they try i will kick their butts big time” said Lena which made Jamie smile and giggle then she slowly drifted off to sleep Ms Luthor left little lady door a jar just in case she need them during the nite at all.   
Kara said good nite to ruby and left her room and join her lady in their room Lena cud feel the cold Supergirl came behind and wrapped her lady up with her arms Ms Luthor started to get warm and cosy she got ready for bed “ do u think Jamie gonna have another nightmare tonight coz I'm not up for fighting with reign in my state babe I know our little one will protect me at all times I really font wanna be facing Reign ever again Lena” said Kara Ms Luthor held her lady closer and kissed her cheek and her forehead.   
“If reign come anywhere near my wife and my unborn I will make her pay for what she done to our family and what she did to u my love no one get away with it of hurting the girl of steel on my watch” said Lena Kara guide her lady to their bed slowly in a dance which made Lena smile and happy she adored the girl of steel so much she wasn't gonna let reign come between her and Kara or hurt any member of her family she wont let that happen at all Supercorp got into bed they cuddled for a while Supergirl did feel tired and exhausted but she didn't wanna show it in front of Lena after what Jamie had gone through at the L Corp.  
Kara drifted off in Lena arms and same went for Lena as well at the Deo everyone got briefed on the operation and Jonn and Alex were checking on their agent making sure they were all okay and chatting with them as well Maggie captain was doing the Same with his officer's and getting them to write down the events of the operation Maggie did get check over by Eliza and was order to go to bed in Alex quartz.   
Eliza did give the detective some pain meds just to help her sleep and heal as well she got showered and changed and went into Alex bed and drifted off to sleep and then Alex followed suit and joined her lady both pups followed Alex onto her quartz and they went into their beds and drifted off to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls at the penhouse have a fun evening with their aunts they have a re match chess game which supercorp let them stay up for a while and finish their game Lena felt proud that her fav game was being played by two little champions of the future maybe or knows auntie Lena will always watch for potential gifted players of chess
> 
> lena tucks in Jamie to bed and makes sure her niece feel safe and loved and she speaks with her niece to reassure her so she set up Little lady room with the moon and star lamp and the dream catcher with the lullaby on Lena knows in her heart she needs to protect her niece at all cost
> 
> Alex and maggie see the texts that Kara had sent them which makes the director a bit ticked off not knowing on whats going on with their daughter when they do find out all hell is gonna break loose and reign better watch out if she does come back to national city certain peple wont be best pleased of her return at all


	36. Alex danver and Maggie Sawyer aftermath of their assigment with Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this follows Alex and maggie getting ready to see their daughter Alex isn't best pleased of Kara text message at all and after what they gone through the director doesnt know that Maggie did get hurt and knocked slightly on the vessel and she does feel alot sore will the detective be okay or will there be more to it time will tell with Maggie Sawyer
> 
> Jamie is pleased to see both of her mum but Kara is still annoyed and angry about Jamie dreams and nightmare involving her nemsis and she wont let it go Alex get upset and angry about it all but she understand why Kara kept it from her   
> there is alot more to come with little lady and her dreams and nightmare of the dark figure who we all know as Reign

Alex and Maggie on their way to see their daughter Jamie

Another snowy blizzard came over National city during the nite Wednesday dawn appeared it was a chilly morning Alex and Maggie had gotten up early the detective had a banging headache and she felt sore all over but she wasn't gonna show it to Alex or tell her either she headed straight to for shower and it did help Alex joined her and cuddle her lady Alex gave her lady a morning kiss and cuddle they finished off their shower and got changed and headed out to break room for some honey coffee to start their day but get some breakfast before heading over to Kara to question her about their daughter.   
Jonn finished his rounds and re grouped with Eliza and Maggie and Alex in the break room they chatted for a while Jonn congratulated them on job well done he sensed something was troubling his best detective and director he wasn't gonna push them he told them to go and be with their daughter and have fun in the snow which put a smile on Alex face and Maggie as well Alex decided they cud walk to the cafe with the pups and give them a chance to stretched their legs and do what they need to do Maggie went into their cafe and placed an order for them and Jamie and the rest of the gang.   
Alex waited outside with Krypto and Gertrude the detective re appeared with the breakfast between them they carefully walked down some short cuts and Krypto and Gertrude guided Sanver's to Lena Penhouse then they made it through all the thick snow and arrived at Lena front door Alex unlocked the door and they both went inside both pups waited for their breakfast which Alex did for them Maggie was setting up the breakfast on the table after both pups had their breakfast Sanver sent them to wake up the super gang for them.   
First out of their rooms was superman and Lois and Alura they u were happy to see Alex and Maggie and gave the girls a hug and thank u for their breakfast treat “we kind of owe u Clark for yr help yesterday thank u for assisting us a job well done to all of us” said Alex then all of sudden Sam and ruby were next ones to come through to the kitchen / lounge area Alex went over to Sam and gave her morning coffee and a hot choc to ruby as well for looking after Jamie yesterday for them then Sam and ruby gave Alex a morning hug to her they were a bit surprised to see them as well.   
Little lady woke up she did her usual ritual rub her eyes and yawned she cud hear voices in the kitchen lounge area so she got up and straight into her onesis and got her baseball bat she didn't know who was in her aunts Penhouse so she slowly opened her bedroom door When all of sudden both pups came in and then she dropped the baseball bat and hugged them both she was excited to see them they lead little Jamie out to where all of the chatting was and Jamie run straight into mummy Alex arms.  
and wrapped her little arms around her mum neck and nestle into the director neck she was happy to see the director and her Ama who was excited to see her so Alex gave Maggie Jamie to hold whilst she get little lady breakfast she wimp in pain Jamie cud sense it and took note to quiz her mum about it Supercorp eventually woke up and adventured out to the kitchen and lounge only to find Maggie and Alex in the Penhouse Kara gave her sister her pout look and was eager to speak with her on the balcony she grab hold of her sister took her out on the balcony and closed the door.   
“what got into you Kara what wrong u gave me a not so make sense text last nite saying my daughter was gonna be spending another nite here no she not sis u better start talking right now or else” said Alex Kara looked at her sister with her worried and angry face look then spoke out “Jamie been having nightmares she had one at the manor house and yesterday when she was at L corp she fell asleep on the couch and someone was communicating with her I give u one guess Alex and yr not gonna like it one bit” said Kara.   
Alex walked over to the balcony and couldn't believe what she was hearing from her sister she was upset and angry that no one had told her about it she was sad that little lady was experiencing bad dreams “has reign made an appearance in our world yet physically and tried to contact u or Sam coz ruby life cud be in danger I need to hid her somewhere why wud reign be haunting my daughter dreams when she never met her at all” said Alex.   
Then Kara spoke out to her sister “no she hasn't Alex I haven't seen her or felt her presence in our world I'm confused on why she been haunting Jamie dreams as well Alex” said Kara then Alex gave her sister a cuddle and reassured her then the director re opened the balcony door and came back inside Jamie saw her mum knelt down and open her arms out to her she rushed over to her mum arms with Kara watching over them “ hey sweetie auntie Kara just told me that u been having some bad nightmare and dreams has this dark figure u been seeing spoken to u or shown u anything within the dream at all sweetheart don't be afraid Jamie we all will protect u sweet I promise no one ever coming near u and if they want u they have to go through me and auntie Kara plus Supergirl as well” said Alex.   
Maggie at this point was confused and angry and frustrated that someone was haunting her daughter dreams she was having none of it they all had breakfast together then suddenly there was a knock on the door both Alex and Maggie drew out their guns and went near the door and Maggie peeked in the spy glass and saw that it was Lillian Sanver opened the door to her and Jamie flew straight into Lillian arms with her strawberry hands Lena mum picked up her niece and carried her back over to the table where she was finishing her breakfast up.   
Maggie brought an extra coffee one Lillian was gratefully for it after the nite she had whist working with Eliza through the nite analyzing the substance they found on the vessel she had a report to give to Alex who looked through it and she wasn't surprised on what the report said It was what they suspected she showed Maggie It she too looked through it over her coffee and pastry Lillian hanged out with everyone she even watched a Xmas movie with Jamie and ruby for a bit little lady snuggled up to Lillian under her blanket ruby did the same as well Sam made the girls a Kara Xmas special hot choc drink and Lillian accept one as well.   
Leaving the rest of super gang in the kitchen talking and catch up Alex and Maggie weren't impressed of been kept in the dark about Jamie at all but they were happy that Lena had made their daughter and lullaby dream catcher and it seemed to work for her which they were gratefully then all of sudden no one realized nor did Lena mum Jamie had drifted back to sleep in her arms she was fidgeting a lot like she was tossing and turning Kara sensed it and rushed over to her Niece which made Lillian realizing what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex get really concerned about Reign coming to hurt her family and especially Sam and ruby she will protect them from her she confused on why reign is haunting Jamie as she never meet her before whats the connecting with it 
> 
> Lillian come to visit at Lena Penhouse and spends some time with her family she has a special bond with Jamie so she sit down in the lounge with the youngster and watch a movie with them they have another Kara special xmas hot choc and relax then all of sudden little Jamie drifts back to sleep and she start experiencing another bad dream 
> 
> what will the family do now about Jamie bad dreams will they wait till Reign appears or will they just let play out for now ???


	37. Jamie Sawyer bad nightmare dream who is really haunting them "Reign ??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter final is focus on little lady who experience another bad dream at her aunts penhouse with all of her family around her she snuggled up with Lillian luthor who bear witness to the nightmare and helps and guide little Jamie out of her nightmare with two worried mum's at her side little lady does wakes up and straight in the arms of the girl of steel. 
> 
> little lady has no clue on what happened with her aunt and reign will supergirl tell her niece or keep quiet lena was asked by the detective of making another dream catcher for their place incase reign invade her daughters dreams again!!

Jamie Sawyer with her Auntie Lillian at Lena's having a bad dream

then Lillian spoke with her niece “Jamie u tell whoever invading yr dreams that If they don't stop it they will be dealing with me and my daughter little lady follow my voice sweetheart u can do it don't let them win” said Lillian then with everyone around her little Jamie woke up and went straight into Supergirl arm's and just cried her heart out Kara just rocked her niece for a bit with Lillian watching over them at least then Alex and Maggie witness the bad dream and saw what was happening.   
Maggie turned to Lena “cud u make another dream catcher lullaby for our place Lena coz I don't like seeing Jamie being upset or feel unprotected either” said Maggie Lena shook her head and disappeared into her office and got her craft box opened it up and made another dream catcher for her niece to take back with them before Lillian left she made sure Jamie was okay and gave her a cuddle and reassured her that no one will ever hurt her under her watch Clark and Lois and Alura went out for the morning leaving the others to chill out and hang with Jamie.   
Ruby and Sam had gone to get changed leaving Kara and Sanver's with little lady who was all snuggled up and felt safe in Supergirl arm's Jamie had slowly settled again in her aunts arms Kara was still rocking little lady who wrapped her self in her super girl cape blanket Alex felt angry and useless that she couldn't go into Jamie nightmare and defender her daughter honor Maggie kept a watchfully eye on her daughter she never left Kara side at all Jamie had drifted back to sleep.   
Kara was singing to her niece with lullaby one that Alex recognize and she joined in Lena came back into the lounge when she bear witness Kara and Alex singing to Jamie whilst she was sleep she thought it was sweet and adorable she came back through and sat down on the coffee table to check on Jamie and listen to the Danver's sister sing to her niece Supergirl sat back on the sofa Maggie re covered her daughter and then turned to Alex.   
“Babe we need to leave Jamie with Kara and Lena she more safer here with them if this reign is communicating through my daughter for some reason Jamie wud hate us for taking her home away from the two people who helped her through this ordeal” said Maggie to Alex “u and I need some sleep as we were up most of the evening on our undercover work Alex, Jamie needs her aunts especially one who made of steel and can protect our daughter I'm sorry Alex but its my decision she stays here with them” said the detective.  
Alex felt helpless not able to help her daughter through her ordeal she lean over to check Jamie wrist to make sure she had her father gift the bracelet with the protection shield which she did she did noticed a necklace around little lady neck and examined it she didn't reckoning but Lena did “ that necklace Alex belongs to Diana princes she gave it to Jamie before she left she said she wud return coz she was coming back to help u and Jonn at the Deo at some point” said Lena to the director.   
Then Alex reached for her fone and dialed Olivia Marsden number she found out more about Diana prince Olivia told her the necklace little lady wearing will protect her from anything Alex explained the situation to Olivia who was shocked to hear that Reign might re appearing Ms Marsden said to Alex “ director if u need to Diana to come back and protect Jamie from Reign I will have her on a plane at first light no matter what she will look after Jamie and keep her safe u let me know if any trouble call me asap Director” said Olivia.   
“thank Olivia for yr support and please let Diana know what's going on and that she might get a call from us Reign cud be back for numerous reason I just don't want her anywhere near my sister or Jamie I almost lost Kara once I'm not losing her again coz of Reign” said Alex Maggie was shocked she didn't know what exactly happened with Kara and Reign Lena was helpless she couldn't do anything for her best friend but she did save her other best friend who was connected with Reign and managed to separate them for good.   
The detective went into Lena kitchen to get a another coffee and something to eat she felt light head but she shrugged it off Lena came over and helped her out “Maggie u don't look so good why don't I run u a bath and u can relax for a while in my and Kara room for a bit and lay yr head down both u and Alex me and Kara can keep an eye on little lady for u that not problem Alex and Maggie took up Lena offer to lay their head down for a while and have a soak and relax for a while Kara was gratefully to her lady for supporting her sister and sister in law.   
And letting them stay for a while as well Supergirl watched her niece with both pups on the sofa Kara did fall a sleep on the sofa Lena put on the dream catcher lullaby on for a bit and watched over her lady and her niece for a bit she held Supergirl hand Jamie woke up a little while later she stirred and stretched out Krypto and Gertrude were watching over her and Lena was reading a book she had on the open fire Gertrude got her attention “hey sweetheart yr wake u been a sleep a while so has yr auntie Kara both of yr Mum's are still here they taking a nap for a bit yr Ama she was shattered and exhausted and so was Alex let me go and warm up some soup and make u some hot choc special Jamie” said Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole family are at the wit end of worry for Jamie with her dreams and the detective put her foot down and tell Alex that little Jamie is staying with her aunts no matter what she more protected with them than she wud be with them. 
> 
> Alex make sure Jamie has her father gift bracelet on her which she does at least her daughter is protected from reign when will she show up and at what moment will she hurt any of the danver/ sawyer luthor family is reign out for revenge!!
> 
> thanx for supporting season 6 of jamie and maggie first xmas holidays season 7 will be on its way with the conclusion of the aftermath of Jamie sawyer nightmare and reign

**Author's Note:**

> Lena has never had a proper xmas like the Danver sister have had in the past Supergirl will show Lena what true christmas is like and show her with alot of christmas laughter and joy and have alot of family time but most important show her girl with alot of love and magical moment with their family and shower Jamie with so much love and compassion and show what xmas is truely like in national city with all of their love ones.
> 
> season 6 is more of a christmas moments with Jamie Sawyer and her super family and especially her two favourite aunties Kara Danver and Lena Luthor!!


End file.
